Black Dragon Reborn!
by VerdeSaiyan
Summary: A piece from my Deviantart page. A young duelist accepts the invitation to a tournament on faraway Genisus Island. But little does he know, a greater evil is at work, and it has targeted him, as he is tied to the darkness. Together, with friends and rivals, he must defeat this force, and all those who stand with it, to keep the world safe.
1. Chapter 1

Black Dragon Reborn!  
Chapter 1: The Stranger.  
In the small town of Palm City, a game of Duel Monsters is underway. Two boys faced each other. One was significantly shorter than the other, hinting that he was younger. He had blue hair with wide eyes. The other was tall, with brown hair and a menacing demeanour.

The younger one had 2000 life points, and controlled one Monster, the Beaver Warrior in defense mode,(1200/1500) while the other had 6700, and controlled a much newer monster, Mad Archfiend(1800/0). He also had a face down card.

"It's your move, Lucas!" The older boy declared.

The younger, now known as Lucas drew his card. He nervously observed his hand. "Okay...since this is a Level 6 monster, I can Tribute Beaver Warrior to summon it! Go, Wattaildragon!" A wyvernlike dragon with blue scales appeared. It's tail was curled and coated in electricity. (2500/1000) "Attack!"

The dragon attempted to ram Mad Archfiend, who began to kneel in defense as per it's effect.

"I activate my Trap Card!" The older boy said. It flipped up, revealing itself, Magic Cylinder.

"Oh no!" Lucas cried before the dragon was turned around by the Trap, attacking it's own master. He fell backwards as his cards scattered.

Lucas Stringer- Lp. 0 LOSER. Akuma- Lp. 6700 WIN!

The older boy, Akuma walked up with an evil smirk on his face. Lucas scrambled to pick up his cards and run, but was caught!

"You know the rule, pipsqueak!"

"No, please, not my deck!"

"A duelist's deck is like their soul..." Akuma said, showing his teeth. "Even one filled with common, hand-me-down trash like yours! And you know my rep around here! I'm the taker of duelist souls!"

And with that, he delivered a punch to Lucas's face.

Later, the boy was sitting on a park bench alone in the evening. He had numerous bruises and scrapes, as well as a black eye. He had stowed his Duel Disk away in his knapsack. He thought he didn't deserve to wear it.

Later, a girl and another boy with glasses came up. "Hey, Lucas...are you feeling okay?"

"Hi, Skye, Aiden...no. I lost to that jerk Akuma and he took my cards."

"That guy..." Aiden said. "Sorry. I'd like to help you out, but I just got some new booster packs yesterday. I don't think i'd stand a chance though."

"Let's go get some ice cream!" Skye said. "That'll cheer you up!"

Lucas waited a while before nodding and getting up.

The three children walked into town but there was a rather long line. It was 6:40 now, and all the street vendors shut down at 6:45.

"Aww, man!" Aiden groaned. "At this rate, they'll be closed!"

"Maybe tomorrow?" Skye asked.

Lucas frowned again. "Never mind..." He began to walk away but stopped when he heard shouting.

"Ah! Perv!" A female voice said. A very attractive older girl wearing red pants, stilletos, a yellowt-shirt and green earrings with long blond hair was talking to a young man with black hair and hazel eyes wearing a red jacket with a blue shirt and black pants. He was rubbing his cheek, indicating he'd just been slapped.

"Ow! What was that for!" He asked.

"For grabbing my butt, you creep!" She yelled before walking off in a huff.

He turned to see the three children staring. "What the heck are you looking at?" Then, he noticed Lucas's bruises, and got concerned. "What happened to you?"

"I...fell, so my friends and I were gonna get some ice cream..."

The older boy shot them a look of disbelief and walked over to the line. He tapped on the guy's shoulder.

The guy turned around. "What?" The black haired boy retrieved a Duel Monsters card from the case on his belt and showed it to him. He drew back in a fusion of awe, amazement and fear.

"Please...go right ahead..." The man said, forfeiting his place in line. The boy did this until he came back with three ice cream cones for the children.

"Wow!" Lucas said, "thanks, Mr.!" He went for one, but the guy held a finger up.

"Not until you tell me how you REALLY got those bruises. And the names Takashi."

Lucas held his head in shame...he remembered the grin. "I...I lost a duel to this jerk Akuma! He beat me up and stole my cards!"

"What!?" Takashi growled. He began to seethe in rage. He grabbed the kid's shoulders. "Show me what he looked like!"

"What?"

"I don't tolerate thievery, especially from kids! So tell me what this Akuma bastard looks like!"

Lucas was at a loss. Was a total stranger offering to help him just like this? He pondered it for a moment before taking off! "Follow me!"

Skye followed as did Takashi and Aiden.

"Hey, Takashi, can I ask you a question? What was that card you showed those people?" Aiden asked.

"That card?" Takashi asked. He smiled, winked, and gave a thumbs-up. "It's a secret!" The younger boy tripped over his feet at the reply.


	2. Chapter 2: Takashi vs Akuma

Chapter 2: Takashi vs: Akuma  
A Great Suprise!?  
 **Sorry about the little context, everyone. Anyway, as I've said previously, this is a Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V fanfiction. I do NOT own that. This story takes place 10 years before Arc-V's start. Action Duels have not yet become globalized. Very few of them will be seen if any. Takashi is the main protagonist. Well, without further ado, let's begin.**

It was now 7:04pm. Takashi had gathered more intel from Lucas and his friends. So far, he seemed like a degenerate juvie teen headed straight to prison. Apparently, his family had a criminal record that stretched back generations. His grandfather was a gang leader in New Domino City, but was shot by one of his own men in a coup.

Akuma's parents however, were another story. They got away from that dark world as soon as they could. They moved to Palm City on the other side of the country and changed their last names to avoid association.

The brown haired boy was currently bragging to his friends about something. Likely trouncing a certain kid with low self-esteem. Takashi, Lucas, Skye, and Aiden looked from afar.

"There he is..." Takashi said. "Now that I get a good look at the guy, he looks about my age." He started walking to Akuma and his thugs.

"Wait! Takashi!" Skye called. "What are you going to do?"

"You can't teach a bully a lesson...but you can beat it into 'em. And that's what I'm going to do. Hey!"

Akuma and his two friends turned to see him. "Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Takashi Enji, and I've got quite the bone to pick with you."

Akuma sneered, but then looked behind Takashi to see Lucas. "Heh! Had to find someone to take back your crap cards for ya?"

"I won't forgive anyone who steals from children! Especially something as precious as their Dueling deck! I challenge you to a duel with my deck at stake!" The bully drew back at the outburst!

"If I win, you return what you stole from Lucas." Takashi continued. "Well? What's it gonna be?"

"Sure. You're crazy for even thinking you can beat me though! You're facing The Devil of Palm City!" Akuma boasted.

The two duelists extended their wrists and the energy plates extended from their Duel Disks. Two Life Point Meters appeared, each showing the number 4000.

"Let's Duel!"

Aiden scratched his chin. "Y'know...I could've sworn i've seen him before...somewhere."

"I draw!" Akuma cried, drawing a card. "And I bring out Mad Archfiend in attack mode!" A fiend with crimson hair and baggy striped pants appeared. It had a toothy gaping whole in its chest housing a skull. (1800/0) "I'll set a face down and end with that. Show me what you got!"

"Draw!" Takashi said. "Come, Mirage Dragon!" A serpentine dragon with yellow scales appeared. (1600/600) "Attack Mad Archfiend!" The dragon shrieked before flying at the demon.

"Trap, Activate!" Akuma called, but his face down never flipped up.

"Mirage Dragon doesn't allow you to activate Trap Cards during the Battle Phase." Takashi said as his monster ripped his apart. I'll toss a facedown of my own and end my turn."

Akuma grimaced as he drew. He slapped it on the disk. The imposing form of Mist Archfiend rose. (2400/0) "Attack!" It lunged at Mirage Dragon and swiped a clawed arm, shattering it. Akuma waved his hand as the Fiend disappeared.

Takashi-3200. Akuma-3000.

"You've heard of Lord of Dragons right? Well meet his sweetie, Lady of Dragons!" Takashi said, as a young lady with what appeared to be horns sticking out of her blond hair tied in a ponytail appeared. (1500/1100) "And she'll attack you directly! Fire away with Wrym Force!"

The sorceress put her hands out, channeling mystic power, but was cut off by a large hexagram encircling her waist.

"Spellbinding Circle? What? Couldn't spring for Shadow spell or Fiendish Chain?"

"Hey, it works." Akuma said. "She can't attack me now, so what'cha gonna do?"

"I'll end my turn."

Akuma drew. "Get ready for this! Archfiend Interceptor!" A fiend wearing a football uniform with multiple arms appeared. (1400/1800) The teen then held out another card showing things resembling meteorites crashing into what looked like a computer system. "I use Crashbug Road! This Spell lets us both summon monsters from our hands with levels equaling that of one on our fields!"

"Fine. I'll play Keeper of the Shrine!" A wizened draconian humanoid appeared. (0/2100) It kneeled in defense.

"Then i'll play Lancer Archfiend!" A demon with longswords for arms appeared. (1600/1400) Thrash that Dragon Lady now!" It lunged, preparing to slice her in two.

"By sending a Dragon Type Monster from my hand to the graveyard, I get to keep her around!" Takashi slipped Exploder Dragon into his graveyard slot and the attack bounced off Lady of D.  
"Fine. I end my turn."  
Takashi-3100. Akuma-3000

"I draw!" Takashi eclaimed. He looked at the new card and smiled, looking back at the kids. "Aiden, right? You wanted to see that card I showed those people? Well here it is! My Keeper of the Shrine can be used as two Tributes for a Dragon type monster!" The sage disappeared.

Akuma, his two thugs, and Lucas's group gasped! The monster that appeared in a flash of fire was a large, black, saurian dragon with red eyes.

N...no way..." The bully whimpered. Red-Eyes Black Dragon!?"

"Not exactly." Takashi replied. "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!"

Akuma looked closer. He DID see subtle differences.

"Now I remember!" Aiden said. "Takashi Enji was a tournament level player who used Dragon type Monsters! There was a whole article about him online! He's Rank 20 in the whole world!"

"What's he doing here, then?" Skye asked.

"It doesn't matter!" Lucas said, with extreme joy. "He's awesome!"

"Go, Red-Eyes!" Takashi began. "Torch Archfiend Intercepter with Black Fire Burst!" The beast let out a shrill cry before spitting a fireball, exploding on impact.

Now Lady of Dragons Attack!" The sorceress shot forth a blue wave of magic power at Akuma. He staggered back as it hit.  
Takashi-2700. Akuma-500.

"I set a facedown and end my turn."

"Red-Eyes or not, it's going down! Draw!" Akuma growled. He placed another monster face down. He also switched Lancer Archfiend to defense mode and nodded, signaling the end.

Takashi drew again. I play Shield Crash! This destroys and defense mode monster I pick! And I'm choosing that face down one!"

The 'Devil of Palm City' blanched as his face down monster shattered. 'My Night Assailant...!'

"Lady of Dragons attacks Lancer Archfiend!" L.O.D. shouted, reducing it to pixels. Now Red-Eyes loomed over Akuma.

"N...nice dragon..."

"You see the anger in his eyes? Takashi asked. "That's the anger i feel towards you now. Too bad. Would'nt be like this if you hadn't stolen from that kid. Akuma! Just like your namesake, you're a devil! Stealing people's decks, their duelist's souls with no remorse...I won't send you to hell, but I'll do at least this much."

"Wait, please-!" Akuma pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Burn." Takashi said.

With that one word, his dragon exhaled another large fireball! Akuma was sent flying, his cards scattering.

Takashi- Akuma-0 LOSER

"Boss!" The two goons cried!

Skye and Aiden both stood back, mouths gaping. They didn't know wether to cheer or scream. Those hits looked real! Lucas however showed no fear at all, and ran up to Takashi.

The older teen turned to three of them and smiled, giving a thumbs up.


	3. Chapter 3: Takashi's Story

Chapter 3: Takashi's Story.  
After the Solid Vision cleared, and Red-Eyes vanished, Lucas ran up to his new hero.

"That was so cool!" He shouted. "You beat him like he was an amateur!"

Takashi smirked, menacing demeanour fading. "Well, he probably just started with a bad hand and didn't have a copy of Reload." He walked over to Akuma, who was standing by now, albeit uneasily.

"You- what are you! That wasn't an Action Duel!" Akuma said. "What the hell was that-" He was cut off by a slug to the jaw.

"Never mind that. Now I believe we were playing with 'Life Ante Rules'." Takashi held out his hand as Akuma massaged his face.

The bully let out a groan as he retrieved Lucas's deck from his coat pocket. "Here! Take 'em. Let's get outta here, boys." His two goons helped him hobble down the street until he was out of sight.

"Here." Takashi said, handing the cards back to the kid. He was overjoyed as the teen cracked a grin.

Aiden walked up. "Mr. Enji, right? May I ask you a question? What's a tournament bigshot like you doing in a small town like Palm City?"

"Yeah, and where'd you get that awesome scary dragon card!?" Skye added.

"Will you give me some pointers!?" Lucas cried.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa!" Takashi said. "One question at a time!" He pointed to Aiden. "Okay, you were first, right?"

"You were a National Level player, right?" Aiden asked. "I read an article about you online. They called you 'The Black Flare.' They say you fought in four tourneys and then out of the blue, you just quit! Why?"

"Well...I suppose I'll have to go back a while. You three better be patient, and listen. It's a long story and I'm only telling it once.

"First of all, I was always a good duelist. I lived in Neo Domino, not a fancy place like Tops, mind you, but my family lived fairly comfortably.

"My big sister and I loved dueling, but I was the only one of us to actually pursue it. She wanted to be a veterinarian. So one day, I decided to play a tournament. I lost in the second round, but I gained some experience." He pulled out his Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon. "And this.

"It was a gift by an older guy, kind of a geezer really. I don't know if he was a duelist or not, but he saw my match and said it might up my game."

"Okay, so that explains that..." Skye said. "But what about those two attacks! Those hits looked real!"

Takashi frowned. "Oh...that's another long story. Well like I said, I always loved dueling, but when I get mad, that's trouble. I don't know how to explain it, but it's almost like my cards respond to my anger and take it out on my opponent. But as far as that, I don't really know what causes it."

"That sounds scary..." Lucas intoned.

"It is. Believe it or not, I wound up putting a guy in the ER."

"You did!?" The children asked in shock.

"Yeah." Takashi continued. "He was a player from my last tournament. My sister played in that one too and they fought, but she lost and got seriously hurt. It was one of those Action Duels, and the equipment backfired. He won by default, but I got angry and took it out on him in our match."

"Is he okay?" Lucas asked.

"Well, he's okay..." the teen replied. "But he never spoke to me after that and I never saw him again. But-" He pulled a note out of his pocket. "There's a big tournament taking place soon that I'm invited to. I was gonna turn it down, but then I got word that the guy I hurt was taking part in it. So I'm gonna get a chance to apologize, while winning a big prize at the same time." The last part he said with a grin.

"Really? Where's it being held?" Aiden asked. "Don't really know, but the prelims are being held over in Heartland City. I'm headed there now when I get to the next train station. The invite said that  
the tourney organizer would have us sent by ferry to the real location after the prelims end."

He turned around. "That being said, I gotta be off. Nice meetin' ya, kids."

"Bye!" Skye said. "I hope you win!"

Aiden looked to Lucas, who held his cards close to his heart and looked in the older boy's direction

"Thank you!" He shouted. Takashi gave a wave without looking. "Don't mention it!" He called. "I gotta find a place to sleep tonight."

-

 _Short chapter with no duel. Don't worry there will be very few of them, and the duels will be longer than Takashi's duel with Akuma. Until next time!_


	4. Chapter 4: Prelims

In a far off corner of the world, on a far away island, similar in respect to Duelist Kingdom, inside a tall castle, a man walks through the halls. He had a scraggly appearance, with ratty brown hair, wearing blood red pants and dress coat. He carries a worried demeanor.

The man walked down the halls, until he reached a stairwell, descending. ' _He is waking up early..._ 'He thought. ' _Why now of all times?_ '

At the bottom of the stairwell was what appeared to be a door, though one with arcane runes and symbols. One could only speculate what was behind it, as it had not been opened in centuries, having an intricate lock that did not bear a keyhole.

He opened his mouth and spoke an indescernable passage in an unusual language. With each line, a portion of the lock opened. Finally, the man removed a lighter from his pocket, sparking it, and raising it to a small cupped receptacle inside the lock. The symbols illuminated as chambers opened to reveal a coffin of all things.

With a haunting creak, the coffin slowly opened. Inside was a ghastly white man with reddish hair, wearing regal white robes with golden trim. On his left hand were a pair of rings-one on his middle finger and pinky. Both were silver and bore red and blue stones respectively.

The man knelt before what may have been a freshly buried corpse. "Lord Vigo...Master." He said with an Italian accent.

The one in the casket, apparently named Vigo, opened his eyes, which shone with a yellow hue. He rose from his position cracking his neck into place and stretching his arms.

"My lord...you are awake early!" The other man said, wiping his brow.

Vigo turned to his servant. "Tell me. Have the invitations been sent?"

"Y-yes, Master. Though I must ask, why you are holding a Duel Monsters tournament? Surely you must have motives that go beyond a silly mortal card game-"

"Of course I do." Vigo growled. "And caution your tongue. Duel Monsters is not some silly game. It is a cosmic phenomenon spanning aeons since The Beginning. Furthermore, it's been prophecized that a keeper of darkness will come to this island in days time."

"Keeper of darkness!?" His servant cowered. "Could it be...the Queen?"

Vigo chuckled darkly. "No...my..."benefactors" tell me that she is no longer with this world. She was defeated by her original enemies' descendants. Iris was indeed powerful, but in the end, her pride and thirst for vengeance got her. Good for her, because if I had my way, I would've marched right over to Arcadia and done away with the miserable wench myself." He clutched his fist. "All those with powers of darkness must be utterly crushed!"

"But...if it is not the Shadow Queen...then who?"

"Luck is on our side, Bernilli. He does not know of his status as keeper." Vigo strolled off. "This will be easy."

Meanwhile, a familiar teen, Takashi, sits on a public transit bus. He looks off out the window at the sky, until he detected someone sitting next to him.

"Ah! How long have you been sitting there?"

Lucas, the boy from Palm City, was next to him, wide eyed. "I just wanted to know more about the tournament you were entering, and I kinda wanted dueling tips!"

"Kid, your mom and dad are gonna be looking for ya. I'm gonna tell the driver to let you off before anybody reports a kidnapping or anything-"

"I live with my big brother Andrew. He's twenty-two and he's in the seat behind you."

Takashi raised an eyebrow before looking at the seat behind him to see a young man with brown hair, chewing gum. "Somebody's gotta make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." He said.

"Oh...kay..." Takashi said, questionably. "Well, I suppose you can come with me as far as the prelims, but not to the actual tournament. Now, you said you wanted tips?"

Lucas retrieved a deck of cards from his belt and handed them to him. "Alright, let's see what we're working with here..." Upon seeing the first few cards, the Red-Eyes user was a little...baffled.

' _Beaver Warrior, Tyhone, Dark Witch, Dancing Elf!?_ ' He thought. ' _A bunch of antique Normal Monsters, and hardly any spells or traps...hold on...this one looks alright._ ' It was an effect monster with a decent effect, the picture bearing a rust-red wingless Dragon.

"So?" Lucas asked.

"Well...it's...good. But it could use some improvement." Takashi said with a nervous chuckle.

Lucas drooped his head.

"Not to say that it's not good!" He continued. "You got some of the classics in here! That's always good!" This made the boy smile a little.

The bus pulled to a stop. "All those for the Genisus Duel Monsters Tournament, this is your stop." A gruff male voice called.

Takashi, Lucas, and Lucas's brother, as well as a few others departed the bus, with a large dome structure being their destination. After what felt like hours of trudging through the crowd, the group of three met with a rather busty silvette receptionist. Takashi grinned.

He rested his elbows on the desk and his chin on his hands, giving himself a full view of her chest. "Well hello there, lady, or should I say 'ladies?'"

The receptionist leaned back and blushed. "Umm...hello? How may I help you?" She said.

"How'zabout you help me out friday night? Say...you/me/dinner?"

The incorrigable teen was met with an intense burning sensation to his eyes. "Gaaah!" Takashi gripped his face in pain brought about by another busty young woman wearing a security uniform and a scowl, wielding a can of pepper spray.

"Serves you right." She said.

"Fiine." Takashi groaned before pulling out his invitation. "Can you direct me to where the Genisus Tournament Prelims are being held?"

"Right this way. All parties not competing are not allowed beyond this point. But you are welcome to watch from the stands." This being said, Lucas and his brother asked the other lady who attacked Takashi where the stands were, prompting her to lead them.

"Hope you win, Takashi!" The child cheered.

Takashi grinned to him. "Don't worry about me kid." He whipped out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. "Just enjoy the show."

In the Duel Arena, a single duelist stood in the center. He was dazzlingly handsome, with blond hair,with blue highlights. ' _According to the Genisus Tournament Commisioners, duelists from around the world have gathered here. Too bad I can't compete. I'm stuck here as the opening act to a concert of excitement.'_ He sighed. _A pity, but oh well.'_

The duel arena illuminated, signaling the start of the event. A holographic screen revealing a bald commentator appeared. "Welcome one and all to the preliminaries of the Genisus Duel Monsters Tournament!" A cheer thundered from the crowd. "Our seventh qualifier match will now begin! The opponent, Sato Kuwahara has already taken center stage, awaiting his opponent! And now here he is, making his long awaited return to tournament-play, after a freak equipment malfunction wounded his opponent, please welcome Takashi Enji!"

The crowd cheered again as Takashi walked out onto the arena. He waved the "V-for-Victory" sign as he did so. Sato smirked. ' _I've...heard of this guy._ '

"Are you ready?" Sato asked. "Just so you know, this will be an Action Duel. You know about those, right?"

"I read a tutorial." The other teen said.

"Let's go then!" A display pulled up at the Commentator's desk. Several Field Spell Cards appeared on a rotary. "These two honorable duelists will be duking it out on the chaotic plains of Mystic Plasma Zone!"

Pixels of light enveloped the field as the Arc System deployed. "This Solid Vision with Mass system is the most cutting edge card battle technology in the world. It made the previous Augmented Reality system look like Windows 95 compared to Windows 10!" Sato described.

"Yeah. Never really liked the whole two-piece equipment." The Red-Eyes user added. "I kept having to order a new Duel Gazer online, then wait hours for it to update to match the D-Pad!"

When the pixels finished arranging themselves, the two were standing in a desolate wasteland under a stormy sky.

"I have a few copies of this card." Takashi marvelled. "It's an oldie, but it works great for boosting up DARK-attribute monsters!"

"Hmm, yes, but unfortunately the Action Field version gives no such boost." His opponent said. "Instead, lightning randomly strikes various areas of the field. If you're struck, you lose 300 life points. On the plus side, there are no obstacles in the way when hunting down Action Cards. Unfortunately there are very few of them and half of them are Traps."

"3...2...1..." Sato and Takashi extended their arms as their Duel Disks latched into position and the energy blades extended. "Duel!"

Takashi quickly made a run for it, Sato's warning being taken to heart.

"Hmm. I guess that means the first move is mine." Sato swiped the card from the top of his deck. "I'll kick things off with a Continuous Spell Card called Fire Formation-Tenki!" He held up a card showing a pair of Fire Fist monsters. "This allows me to add a Beast-Warrior to my hand." His deck holder extended a card that he took before it auto-shuffled. "I won't have to reveal it because now I'm going to summon it! Right after I play this!"

He slapped a card onto his disk as he himself ran off, a lightning bolt striking nearby. A figure appeared with it-a resplendant warrior clad in pearl white armor carrying a pair of swords. Level 4/1700/600.

"Next the ability of this Constellar Pollux activates! I'm permitted to Normal Summon another 'Constellar' Monster from my hand! Come out, Constellar Kaus!" A Beast-Warrior carrying a bow appeared as well. Level 4/1800/700.

"Two Level fours!" Takashi said. He knew what was coming next.

"Yes, but Xyz Summoning will have to wait. For now I'll activate Kaus' ability! Up to twice per turn, I can increase a Constellar monster's Level. I'll choose to level up both my monsters!" Both his monsters glowed golden. 4-5x2.

"And now that they're both Level five...I'll overlay these two monsters!" Sato continued as his monsters changed into a pair of golden orbs. They swirled together in a red spiral portal as their master began to chant. " _O warriors of the stars, join thy souls and bring forth a monster of true celestial might! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Constellar Pleiades, Rank 5!_ " The overlay network burst open, revealing a larger golden-purple warrior. Rank 5/2500/1500/2OLU.

"I'll place one card face down and that's a wrap!" A face down card briefly appeared behind Pleiades.

' _Not even the second turn and he's summoned a big monster. Well...here goes!_ " "Draw!" He observed his hand. He had his Red-Eyes, but that wouldn't help much.

"I activate my Trap Card!"

"Already!?" Takashi shouted.

The card flipped up to reveal a picture of a demonic monster cowering inside a ray of light. "My Light of Intervention prevents either of us from playing monsters facedown."

Takashi grimaced. "Fine then. I'll summon Blackland Fire Dragon in defense mode." A medium sized green scaled dragon appeared. Level 4/1500atk/800def. "Next I'll place a pair of face downs. Turn end." Two face down cards materiallized. He then took off. He had to find an Action Spell. And fast! His monster lazily lumbered behind.

Sato drew his card. "You won't find one in time! Pleiades' effect! By removing an Overlay Unit, he can bounce a card on the field back to your hand!"

The celestial warrior raised his fist, and one of the two floating orbs was drawn inside. One of Takashi's face downs was encased in purple light and vanished.

' _My Bottomless Trap Hole!_ ' He thought.

"Pleiades attack! Celestial Slash!" Sato commanded. Constellar Pleiades charged with his sword and slashed at the dragon, cleaving it in half. It gave a weak growl before bursting into pixels.

Takashi gave a chuckle. "Incidentally...why did you choose to remove that face down card before attacking my Blackland Fire Dragon?"

The older duelist raised his eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious? While I potentially could've dealt damage if I _had_ done that,every good gamer knows to make sure the path is clear before making a move. That face down I removed could've been a dangerous Trap Card."

"Well then, let me show you what my _other_ face down is?" Takashi moved to press the tab of his disk screen, but was cut off by a bolt of lightning struck him from above! "Ba-ah!" He shouted as his Lp took a dive to 3700.

Sato and portions of the crowd laughed a little at his misfortune. "Well? About your 'other card?'" He asked.

Takashi grimaced before his remaining field card flipped up. "I activate Fires of Doomsday!" Two cyclopean monsters appeared. "These two Doomsday Tokens are gonna lend me a big hand next turn!" Level 1/0atk/0defx2.

"We'll see about that." Sato said. "For now I'll summon Constellar Sheratan!" Level 3/700atk/1900def. "This fellow will let me add my Constellar Acubens to my hand!" He added the card to his hand, after showing it to my opponent.

"That ends my turn. Now show me the skills of The Black Flare!"

"Oh, so you've heard of me?" Takashi said, making a draw. "Well then, best not disappoint! I tribute my two tokens..." The pair of ugly creatures disappeared. "And summon Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" The spindly, toothless black dragon appeared, wings glimmering with scarlet fire. Level 7/Gemini/2400atk/2000def.

"Yeah!" Lucas cheered. "Go get 'em, Takashi!"

Andrew laid a hand on his shoulder. "Bro, check the attack score. Red-Eyes is a hundred points weaker than the other guy's monster."

The younger boy squinted at the two statistic displays. Indeed, Sato's Constellar Pleieades WAS stronger. "Then...what'll he do?"

"He'll have to either increase his monster's attack points, or try something different."

"Red-Eyes, attack Sheratan! Black Fire Bullet!" The saurian dragon drew back it's head and launched a ball of obsidian fire at the smaller Constellar beast. It gave a scream before melting away. Sato's Life Points dropped to 2300.

Takashi fit his Bottomless Trap Hole and another card into his disk's Spell/Trap Card Zone slot as face downs and gave a wave of his hand.

Sato drew his card, before being zapped by lightning himself, sending his Lp down to 2000.

"Best to get moving..."He grumbled before jogging forward. "I'll use Pleiades' ability one more time! Red-Eyes is returned to your hand!"

The Constellar warrior absorbed it's remaining Overlay Unit and the dragon was engulfed in light and vanished. Takashi grumbled, adding the card back to his hand.

"Now attack! Celestial Slash!" Pleiades brought his sword down on the DARK dragon user, sending him flying into the rock face behind him, his Life Points plummeting to 1200.

"That all?" Takashi asked.

"Oh no. Not yet. Now I'll rebuild the Overlay Network using Rank 5 Constellar Pleiades!"

"What!?"

The warrior was engulfed in light and flew into a red spiral that appeared. Sato began to chant. " _Amalgamation of the resplendant warriors, descend into our world and fight for me! Xyz Summon! Appear, Constellar Ptolemy M7!"_

Takashi eyed his set Bottomless Trap Hole. _'Not yet...'_ He thought as the Overlay Network disgorged a large dragonian machine-like entity. Rank 6/2700atk/2000def/1OLU.

"I set one card and end my turn." Sato concluded.

Takashi was about to draw his next card when he glanced and saw a card emblazoned with a stylized capital A underneath his left foot. He smiled at the Action Card's presence, picking it up, drawing a card from his deck and adding them both to his hand.

"I see you pulled an Action Card." Sato called. "Are you going to use it?"

"Maybe, maybe not." His opponent replied. "But for now I'll summon a nifty monster called The Black Stone of Legend!" Takashi leapt forward, slapping the card on his Duel Disk. What seemed to be an egg with an obsidian black shell with a luminous red light inside appeared. It was cracked, indicating whatever was inside was about to hatch. Level 1/0atk/0def.

"By tributing it, I can special summon a Red-Eyes monster from my deck that's below Level 8!" Takashi continued. A card stuck out from his deck. With a graceful swipe, he placed it on his disk.

Overhead, a bolt of lightning was about to crash, only to be cut off by a jet of fire. Lucas, his brother, and the entire crowd gasped at the beast that appeared. "H...he has..." Lucas began. "Two..."

"Let's see how you like my second Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Level 7/Gemini/2400atk/2000def. The dragon gave a screech as if to punctuate the statement. "And now...he's going to attack Ptolemy M7!"

"Inconceivable! Mr. Enji pulls a second copy of his mega-rare Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and declares that it will destroy Sato's stronger monster!"

"Let's not forget the stats!" The LIGHT Duelist said. "Ptolemy M7 will destroy that Red-Eyes!" His eyes widened. "Unless...! The Action Card!"

"Nope. I'll use a card from my hand!" He held up a card and a strange figure appeared. It was female and very human in appearance; a girl somewhat older than Takashi, with dark violet hair, ghostly pale skin, slender shape, and glistening white wore a revealing outfit consisting of a short skirt, a midriff revealing top, the whole ensemble being covered by some kind of transluscent silky cloth, all of it black and purple. The being seemed to radiate a somber feeling, but what made her imposing to simply the sight was the enormous pair of bat wings sprouting from her back-larger than Red-Eyes' wingspan.

"I've never seen a monster like that..." Sato asked.

"This is **Abandoned Lost Soul**." Takashi said. "And when she's in my hand, I can banish her when one of my DARK-Attribute monsters battles, and then both monster's attack points are cut in half and that sum total is added to my monster's remaining score!"

Both monsters glowed, Constellar Ptolemy M7 with a sickly white light, shrinking all the while, and Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon with intensifying darkness, growing larger. The former's atk fell to 1350 while the latter's rose to 3750.

"Attack! Black Fire Bullet!" Takashi's dragon launched a fire ball at Sato's monster. He however, had other plans.

"I activate the Trap Card Lumenize!" Sato said, running to swipe an Action Spell just in case. "It negates the attack and gives my LIGHT monster attack points equal to the attacking monster's power!"

"Sorry, but I've got a Trap Jammer for ya!" Takashi said, flipping over his face down, which bore the picture of a broken bear trap inside of an eldritch circle. "This negates your Trap!"

Sato wasn't too disappointed to see his Lumenize shatter. Instead, he held a Spell Card depicting a figure dodging an energy ball. "Then I'll use this! The Action Spell Evade! Ptolemy M7 dodges your attack outright!"

Takashi slipped his own Action Spell into his disk. "Then I'll use the Action Spell No Action! It negates THAT card!" Red-Eyes continued it's assault, reducing the shrunken Constellar Ptolemy M7 to ashes.

Sato Lp- 0  
Takashi-Winner!

Takashi began putting his deck back together as Sato walked up and held out his hand. "That was a great duel."

The Red-Eyes duelist accepted his handshake. "Likewise. I coulda took out your Ptolemy M7 quicker, but I like taking the longer route."

"Well, I can see you'll go far in this tournament. Good luck."

As Takashi reached the duel arena's exit, he stopped suddenly. He had the unnerving feeling ofbeing watched. And not the thousand or so spectators in the stands, but like a piercing gaze. Giving the area a quick scan he shrugged, making his exit.

 **The Prologue chapters are over. Now the true story begins...what awaits Takashi at Genisus? Will Lucas accompany him? And what is the story behind the mysterious Vigo? The plot thickens, next chapter..**

 **Also I have to admit, I've been working on this fic sporatically, so I forgot that I gave Takashi a blue jacket, rather than a black one. I hate to have to change midstory, but from now on, it'll be a black one.**  
-Card Index-

Abandoned Lost Soul  
Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/1900atk/1100def  
When a DARK Monster you control battles, during either player's turn, you can banish this card from your hand; both monster's atk is cut in half and the sum total of their remaining ATK is added to that of the DARK Monster you control. If this card is in your graveyard, you can discard one card; add it to your hand.


	5. Chapter 5: Genisus Begins!

**And the dueling action returns! Here I feel the need for a little elaboration. You may ask why I am using the original Red-Eyes Black Dragon's manga attack name for Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon. The answer? I'm lazy. Another note, in the previous chapter, Vigo mentioned a "Shadow Queen" named Iris. This is a reference to Cyber Commander's Fanfic Yugioh the Thousand Year Door, or rather, it's Redux version. I was obsessed with Paper Mario 2. Anyway let's get started.**

After his Action Duel with Sato, Takashi met up with Lucas and his brother.

"So how was it?"

Andrew was the first to speak up. "You're good, but tell me something- where did you get a second of those Dragon cards? Lucas already told me about that geezer. And if Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon is as rare as it's original counterpart, then it's highly unlikely you got the second one from the same guy."

Takashi smirked, before taking three cards from his duel deck. Lucas and Andrew gasped!

Three Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon cards.

"Sure, I got the **first** Red-Eyes from the old dude. The second I won in my first tournament after getting it. The third I saved up my money for and bought online."

Andrew took each of the cards in hand, performing several tricks to see if they were counterfeit. He gave then back to their owner. "They're legit."

"Of course. After all, these newer model Duel Disks can detect bogus cards and disqualify the player who uses them." Takashi continued, giving a goofy grin, scratching the back of his head. "With these three, I guess you can call me the Seto Kaiba of Red-Eyes."

"Who?" Lucas asked.

Takashi raised an eyebrow, glancing to Andrew.

"He hasn't had a proper history class."

"Oh. Well it was nice meeting you guys, but I gotta go. Hope to meet up with you again after the tournament."

Lucas watched as the Red-Eyes duelist strolled away. He looked sad, as if losing a friend.

Meanwhile, in another duel stage...

"Arcanite Magician, destroy that weakened Gishki Zielgigas!" A female voice called as a white armored/robed Spellcaster aimed a magic staff at a giant cross between humanoid insect, sea creature and fiend. From the weapon, a bolt of sacred, eldtritch power discharged straight into the monster's chest. It gave a fearful howl as it shattered.

An older man with gray hair sighed as his life point gauge dropped to zero. "Congratulations. You win. Good luck."

Arcanite Magician flew back beside it's owner before dissolving into pixels. It's owner, a fourteen/fifteen year old girl with pink and blue hair wearing a blue shirt, red halfjacket, and pleated skirt gave a polite bow. "Thank you." She said before walking out. As the girl shuffled her cards, she bumped into someone.

With an audible "Oof!" she fell on her backside, her deck scattering.

"Hey! Watch where ya going, ya fool!" A boy's voice called.

The odd haired girl leaned in aggressively when her senses came back. "Don't call me a fool when you bumped into me! Now look at this! My cards!" She wailed before hastily gathering them up.

"You mean **my** cards! I was shuffling them after an Action Duel and then you bumped into me." The guy asserted. After some time, he found a Duel Monsters card that was not his. It was black framed, indicating it as an Xyz Monster. Before he could examine it further, it was torn away from his hand.

"You got everything?" The guy asked.

"Yeah, wait...this isn't one of mine." He looked over her shoulder to see one of his Effect Monster cards.

He plucked it from her hand. "THAT would be mine. Sorry about bumping into you."

"It's okay. Are you entered in Genisus?"

"I sure am!" He held out his hand. "The name's Enji. Takashi Enji."

She shook his hand lightly. "Emili DeVine. I have to be going. The winners of the preliminaries are being flown first-class to an island for the tournament proper."

"Sweet!" Takashi said. "Never flown by plane before! When is everyone boarding?"

"After the two-hundred-fiftieth match." Emili replied. "Big tournament, of course not everyone will advance."

Takashi smirked. "Well...looks like we have some time to kill." He held out his Duel Disk arm. "Wanna go a few rounds?"

The girl sighed. "The contestants aren't allowed to duel until they reach the island."

"Aw-dammit."

After the final preliminary duel, everyone proceeded to head for the airport which was currently comissioned for the Genisus Tournament. Takashi struggled to lift his carry-on bag into the overhead bin. "How'd my luggage get so frickin' heavy!?"

Then, out of the blue the contents emptied out on him. "Oww!"

The Dragon Duelist opened his eyes to see a familar child rub the back of his neck, recovering from the fall. "Lucas! What the heck are you doing here!"

"Well I couldn't just leave my teacher without getting my first lesson!"

"What is your brother going to think when he finds you missing!?"

In the airport, Andrew was arguing with the staff. "No you don't understand, my brother is on that plane! He's not a competitor!"

The attendant blocked the gate. "Sir, I'm afraid no one is allowed on or off the plane after official boarding.

"So what!? You're just gonna let him go!?" And with that, the plane departed. From the window, Lucas could see his brother, but Andrew could not see him.

Back on the plane, Takashi scowled at the stewardess who also denied anyone leaving the plane.

 _'What kind of flight crew doesn't kick off an unregistered passenger?'  
_  
"So this planes going to an island, huh?" Lucas began. "Card games on an island...sounds familiar."

Takashi sighed. "Look kid. I guess I'm stuck with you for about a week. Just stick with me and I'll get you home safe. After all, since you wanted dueling tips, you might learn a thing or two. Just don't get lost or do something stupid. I'm gonna take a nap."

He fished his sunglasses out, put them over his eyes and dozed off in the plane seat.

Meanwhile, back in the airport-

"Oh man, oh man, oh man!" Andrew freaked. "What if Mom or Dad show up! I'm screwed! **Why** did they make me his guardian after the divorce!?"

He felt someone tap on his shoulder. Looking behind him, he saw a fellow wearing a business suit and tie with brown hair. "It seems you have some trouble." He said to Andrew. "Come with me. I'll see what I can do to help."

Andrew cast him a scrutinous gaze. "Not unless you can bring that plane back in."

The man patted him on the shoulder twice. "I'll see what I can do."

After what seemed like an eternity, the island came into view. It was rather large. Takashi's keen eyes could make out cities. "Nice place."

"We'll be making our descent shortly." The captain's voice rang. "Until landing, please remain seated."

"Listen up, punks!" A tall guy with a mohawk said. "Give up your hopes, 'cause I'm gonna win this thing!"

A teenage guy with poofy white hair wearing glasses, wristbands, and a fancy blue coat scoffed.

Mohawk instantly closed in on him."What the hell are you scoffing for, meat?"

"You're the same kind of pompous pushover my deck eats for breakfast, and your breath's as bad as your hairstyle."

"Well then, why don't I take you down first! They call me Fang! What's your name!?"

"Hayden Stewart. And don't bother, I'd sweep you aside like a common dust mite."

"Why you!"

After landing, Takashi and Lucas walked into a crowd gathered in front of a stage centered in a town square. Roughly a hundred people composed the large group. All of them duelists.

A man wearing sunglasses and a tux took the stage. "Attention, everyone. I am Elford Vawne, one of the commisioners of Genisus. The Head Commissioner, who shall remain nameless has decreed the following for this tournament's special rules." He pulled out what appeared to be a parchment scroll of all things.

With a clear of his throat, Elford began reading."Firstly, all duelists competing will receive two "Legend Medals." To advance to the finals, you must collect eight Legend Medals by defeating each other in duels." He held up a small coin-like object bearing the image of a four-point star. "We'll begin distributing the medals now." When you collect all eight, return to this town, and you will be admitted to The Castle of Light for the finals. Secondly, no duels may take place in this town. This place is meant to be both your starting point, and your final rest stop before the finals. When you receive your medals, you are free to begin."

Takashi observed the large castle on the coast of the small town, perched precariously on a cliff. It looked enormous, making even the castle of the long-late Maximillion J. Pegasus look like a one story home by comparison! "So that's where the finals are held, huh?"

A man approached Takashi with two of the telltale medals. "Oh. Thanks."

"And who is the little man behind you?" The guy asked. "Of course he will need them as well."

"Actually, he's not competing. He just stowed away on the plane."

This caused the man handing out medals to leer for a moment. "Very well then. Enjoy your stay."

Lucas watched him stroll off. "That was wierd."

"Yeah. Hey, he gave us a map too. Let's just see where we oughta go first."

"Hey, you! In the black coat!" Takashi looked to see a boy slightly younger than him with orange hair, with streaks of black. "After we get outta city limits, wanna duel?"

"Well, looks like I won't have to go too far. Sure!" The Dragon Duelist answered. "Name's Takashi Enji. What's yours?"

"Trevor Lexan. Let's go this way."

A few minutes later, the three of them reached a field bordering the town. There weren't any people in sight, save for two people nearby having a duel. One was controlling giant Fish-type monsters, the other, Spellcasters.

"Well, looks like they've already gotten started. So let's join them." Takashi said. Trevor nodded. Their Duel Disk screens lit up with the word Standby, before the energy blades extended.

"So where are you guys from?" Trevor asked.

"I'm from New Domino City in Japan." Takashi replied.

"And I'm from Palm City!" Lucas added.

"Cool. I'm from Pasadena Californa in the states." Trevor said. "Now that introductions are in order..."

"Let's duel!"

Takashi-4000 Lp. Trevor-4000 Lp.

"I'll kick things off by summoning Lady of Dragons in attack mode!" The beautiful dragon sorceress appeared. Level 4/1500/1100.

"I'll set one card and end my turn." A horizontal face-down card briefly materiallized from yellow squares.

"Draw!" Trevor announced. With a grin, he took one card from his hand and placed it on the disk. "I summon **Evolution HERO Genome**!" A heroic figure clad in metallic red armor appeared. The armor was coated in purple accents, and in the center of his chest was what appeared to be a symbol of a DNA helix. Level 5/2000/1900.

"A Level 5 without a tribute?" Lucas asked.

"It's got the 'Cyber Dragon' clause." Trevor continued. "When my opponent controls monsters and I don't, I can special summon Genome from my hand. Next, I'll summon the Tuner Monster **Evolution Hero Blade** in attack mode!"

A feminine figure with bladelike fingernails appeared with a graceful twirl. Level 2/1100atk/0def.

"Now for the big show! Level 2 Blade tunes Level five Genome!" The female HERO raked her finger-blades together, before turning into two motes of light which proceeded to turn into green rings with pixel like rectangles. Genome flew through the rings, turning into a silhouette with five stars inside as Travis started to chant.

" _When courage abounds, villainy beware! These two heroes are combining their power to bring out a whole new force!"_ At this point the word Synchro appeared on his Duel Disk screen as a beam of light shot through the rings. "Synchro Summon! Appear, **Evolution HERO Shadow Jumper**!"

A male figure wearing black jumpsuit with purple and red accents appeared. He had grey skin, yellow eyes, pointed ears. Level 7/2600atk/2350def

"...Scary monster." Takashi noted.

"Shadow Jumper attack! Night Slash!" The demonic looking HERO charged in.

Takashi prepared to discard one of his Dragons, but was dumbfounded as Shadow Jumper vanished...only to lash out at him!

The monster returned to Trevor's side as Takashi's Lp. fell to 2700. "What was that!? I have a monster out!"

"Shadow Jumper can attack you directly even if you do. Thing is, I can't attack with anything else the turn I do, plus the damage is halved." I set one card and end my turn."

"I draw!" Takashi declared. "Now I summon Hardened Armed Dragon in attack mode!" A dragon with rocky hide appeared. Level 4/1500atk/800def.

"With these two Level 4 Monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" His monsters changed into purple and orangle orbs of light that swirled into a red spiral. " _As the roar of battle calls, the fierce and beautiful mate of the Dragon King appears! Xyz Summon! Dazzle us with your flames of fury, Queen Dragun Djinn!"_ "

The spiral disgorged a centaurian figure, only the lower half was the torso and four muscular clawed legs of a dragon. The top half was Lady of Dragons herself from the torso up, but her horns were more pronounced, her eyes slitted and her fingernails were claw-like. On her back were flaming wings. Rank 4/2200atk/1200def/2 OLU.

"Cool, but she's two hundred points shy of beating Shadow Jumper!" Trevor observed.

"Then she's gonna need a boost! Flip activate Ego Boost! This gives her one-thousand extra attack points!" The Dragon Queen glowed with light, as she grew larger, nails and horns becoming sharper. 2200-3200atk.

"Attack Evolution HERO Shadow Jumper with Nobleflame Burst!" Dragun Djinn waved her hand, letting loose a wall of mystic fire. The warrior gave a scream as he was burned away. Trevor's Lp dropped to 3400. "I set one more card and end my turn."

"Nice move!" Trevor said, drawing. "But now it's my turn. Come out! **Evolution HERO Gazer**!" Another of the warriors appeared. His face was covered by a masked vizor, with yellow armor covering the rest of his body. Level 4/1400atk/1000def. "Just to let you know, when Gazer attacks, he automatically destroys whatever monster he's battling."

The HERO shot a red laser from his vizor. Queen Dragun Djinn was shot square in the chest and shattered.

"I place one card face down and end my turn." A vertically placed card appeared, backing to the sky.

"Darn. That was a key part of my strategy. Oh well. " Takashi said. "But these HERO cards are pretty sweet! Where'd you get them?"

"This deck was a hand-me-down from my dad. He gave me these cards for my tenth birthday back when I started dueling. I was obsessed with superheroes, so he gave me a deck full of them."

"Cool. My decks a bunch of Dragons, Fiends, Spellcasters and Dragon support cards. But let's cut the chatter and get back to the game. I activate the Spell Cost-Down!" He held up a card showing Level stars being stabbed by knives. "By discarding a card, the Levels of all monsters in my hand are cut by two!" He slipped a card into his discard slot. "Now I summon Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning!"

A fiend resembling the legendary Summoned Skull appeared with a guttural croak. Level 6/2500/1200def. "Attack with Crimson Lightning!" The creature summoned a bolt of lightning to strike Gazer. Trevor's Lp fell to 2300.

"I end my turn by activating the Foolish Burial Spell Card." Takashi continued. "This lets me send a Monster from my deck to the graveyard. Your turn."

"Now I activate the Trap Card Call of the Haunted!" Trevor said. "Come on back, Gazer!" A purple portal opened with the armor clad hero stepping out. "Now I'll draw."

"Why didn't he bring back Shadow Jumper?" Lucas asked.

"So I can show you another star from my deck!" He slapped another card on his disk. "Meet **Evolution HERO Eis**!" A blue skinned warrior with large froglike lips with icy armor appeared. Level 3/Tuner/1000atk/600def. "And just so you know, he's a Tuner as well! So now he tunes Level 4 Evolution HERO Gazer!" The blue skinned hero turned into three rings of light bordered by pixels that encircled Gazer who turned into motes of light. " _Freeze villainy in it's tracks! Synchro Summon! Appear_ **Evolution HERO Deepfreeze!"** A warrior whose body seemed entirely composed of ice appeared. In his left hand, he carried a frozen sword. Level 7/2500atk/1100def.

"He's just as strong as my monster. If you attack, they're both toast." Takashi said.

"Which is why I'll use Deepfreeze's special ability." Trevor began. "By not attacking this turn, he can decrease your monster's atk and def by 100 points times it's Level! Glaciate!" Deepfreeze raised it's left hand and released a ray of chilling energy. It struck the fiend, freezing it's demonic wings solid. 2500-1900atk.

"I set one card and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Takashi said "Now I'll use the Silent Doom Spell Card!" He slipped the card bearing a picture of a hand holding green light. "This lets mevressurect a Normal Monster in my graveyard! So I'll bring back the one I sent with Foolish Burial! Roar, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" The slender dragon appeared with a 7/Gemini/2400atk/def.

"Oh right." Trevor grimaced. "That's a Gemini Monster...when they're on the field or graveyard they're treated as Vanillas."

Takashi gave the Red-Eyes Archfiend's card a tap. "I Gemini Summon Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning! Now he can use his hidden effect!" He declared as the Fiend glowed with a golden light. "Now once per turn, I can destroy all monsters you control with less defense points than his attack points!"

"What!?" Trevor exclaimed. "Even with his points halved, that's still enough to do Deepfreeze in!"

"That's right! Looks like he's made of thin ice! Go, Raging Thunder!" Red-Eyes Archfiend raised its claws to the sky and channeled heavenly power(oddly enough) and shot a massive lightning blast at the icy hero, shattering him.

"Now I'll attack with my Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Takashi continued. Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon breathed a fireball that sent Trevor flying to the ground.

Trevor Lp-0.

Takashi WINNER

"I lost. Darn. Oh well. A loss is still a loss." Trevor reached into his pocket and pulled out the two Legend Medals given to him."Take 'em. Just do me a solid and win for the both of us."

Takashi reached for the medals, but only took one of them. "Tell you what. Keep that one and meet me in the finals."

"What...seriously?"

"Yeah! I think you were holding back, and to tell you the truth, I was too. So let's meet in the finals and have a REAL showdown!"

Trevor clutched his remaining Legend Medal in hand and nodded. "Sure thing! See you guys later."

As the three said their goodbyes, a set of piercing eyes watched them from afar.

In a room of his castle, Vigo stood, watching the three of them in a mirror. Likely one with mystical properties. Bernilli stood next to him cautiously. "We've found him." Vigo said with a smirk.

 **Sorry about the whole "No Card Index" for this chapter. I'll post one in the next one for the Evolution HEROes.**


	6. Chapter 6: Spellcasters vs Sharks!

**It's come to my attention that I made a mistake with the previous chapter. The Spell Card Silent Doom doesn't allow the monster summoned by it's effect to attack. I don't exactly know what to do about it, but the deed is done. Even so, the anime version of the card was a little sketchy, because in the Second Series anime, Kaiba uses it to revive Blade Knight, which is an Effect Monster, but from GX onward, it was used with it's proper effect. I'll make sure to further research the cards I use now that I have a proper internet connection on my laptop.**

 **Also, from this chapter on, I will add ALL of the Monster Card's general information. Excluding Effects, or flavor text, the former of which will be explained during the duel. If it's a fan-made card, It'll be detailed in the Card Index at the end of the chapter if any.**

When the call to disperse from the town serving as a safe zone was issued, the duelists all scrambled. A certain mohawked miscreant made his way for a nearby field.

"Heh-heh. Open terrain, easy pickin's!" Fang said. "Now I just gotta find a few pushovers and I'll make it to the finals real quick!"

He scanned the area, but much to his disappointment, no one else was in sight. ' _Dammit, don't tell me I picked the one place no one's going to scatter to!_ ' He thought. ' _Hold on, here comes somebody._ '

A familiar Spellcaster duelist walked down by the grass.

' _Bingo._ '

Emili read from the map that was handed to her, unaware of the one sneaking up on her. "Let's see...the closest town is about day and a half walk from here...I could probably beat a few duelists by then."

All of the sudden, she heard a course chuckling. "Heh-heh-heh. What do we have here?" Emili turned to see Fang, with a malicious expression. "A little skirt that thinks she's good at cards. If you know what's good for ya, you'll fork over your medals right now."

Emili squinted at him. "I'm not afraid of some big guy, with a bad '80s style haircut. What're you even doing here? This is a place for duelists, not punks like you."

Fang scowled. "You got a mouth on ya. I think I'll shut it." He reached to his belt and grabbed a chain. He flung it to her, causing it to wrap around her left arm, to which her Duel Disk was attached.

"Hey-what the-!?" The girl asked, seeing the small explosive.

"This is a nice little trick used by Duel Gangs way back in New Domino City, or so I heard. Loser's Duel Disk is destroyed." He added. "Not to mention your deck would be in pretty bad shape, and your arm might get wrecked. Now come on!"

"Is this a challenge or a death threat?" Emili asked.

"It is what it is. Now duel!" Fang said, powering his Disk on, a blue blade of energy extending. His Life Point score appeared as he drew his opening hand.

"Fine. But don't blame me if _YOUR_ Duel Disk is the one that explodes." She activated hers as well.

"DUEL!"

"I'll kick things off." Fang said, drawing his sixth card. "And I summon Needle Sunfish!" In a wave of water, a fish with a perpetually gaping mouth caused by sharp spike-like teeth appeared. Level 3/WATER/Fish/Effect/1500atk/500def. "Now because I have a Fish-type monster out, I can pile this on! Go, Shark Stickers!" A remora-like shark appeared. Level 3/WATER/Fish/300atk/300def.

"Now I'll overlay these two little fishes to build the Overlay Network!" The two Fish turned into blue orbs of light that swirled into a red portal. "Xyz Summon! Come forth, terror of sea and sky, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark!" The portal disgorged a pair of large blue sharks bound together by a wing-like apparatus. Rank 3/WATER/Fish/Xyz/Effect/1900atk. 2 OLU.

"And even though I can't attack you this turn, I can still use his special ability! By ditching one of those Overlay Units, I can inflict four-hundred points of damage for every card in my hand. I got four, so that's 1600 points for ya!"

The glowing orb was absorbed into the apparatus holding the sharks together, and four torpedoes were launched at Emili. She shrieked as they exploded around her, dropping her Life Points to 2400.

"I'll throw a face-down and that's it." He added as a card materiallized out of yellow blocks, back facing upward.

"Good." Emili said. "My turn." She drew her card and examined her hand. "By discarding one card, I can special summon this!" She slipped the card into her discard slot, and a cross between jester and magician appeared. It had a question mark on it's face. Level 5/WIND/Spellcaster/Effect/2000atk/1500def. "And now I normal summon Arcane Apprentice!" A robed mage carrying a torch appeared. Level 2/FIRE/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect.

"The Tricky will attack Aero Shark!" The mage pulled something out of it's sleeve, revealing it to be a bouquet of flowers. He threw it, causing it to burst into live doves, which flew at the shark. The swarm pecked it to death in seconds as Fang's Lp. fell to 3900.

"Big deal." He said. "I activate the Trap Card Call of the Haunted!" The card lifted up, and the shark reappeared instantly.

"Well, I can't attack that with Arcane Apprentice. So instead, I'll tune him with Level 5 Tricky!" The robed mage turned into two rectangle bordered green rings of light which encircled The Tricky, who turned into an orange silhouette. Five stars appeared from him which were struck by a column of light.

" _Guardian of the sacred powers, arise and dazzle us with your grand illusion!_ " Emili chanted. "Synchro Summon! Appear, Arcanite Magician!" The white robed magician appeared, carrying a green staff. Under his robe, he appeared to wear a type of red and black armor. His bluish face peeked out from under his hood, bordered by white hair. Level 7/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect/400atk/1800def.

Fang broke out laughing. "Is this some kind of joke! Cause it's really funny! A Level 7 Synchro Monster that only has 400 ATTACK POINTS!? Ahahaha!"

"Arcanite Magician's effect." Emili chanted. "He gains two Spell Counters when Synchro Summoned and gains 1000 attack points for each." The jewel inside the staff Arcanite carried lit up, followed by the staff itself. 400-2400atk.

The thug's smile lowered to a frown. "My turn?"

Emili set two cards in her Spell/Trap Zone. "Yes."

Fang drew his next card and smirked. "I tribute Aero Shark to Tribute Summon Jawsman!" The two sharks disappeared to reveal a giant, grotesque...humanoid thing with mouths all over it's body. All of them with too many sharp teeth to count, dwarfed by the huge one in the middle of it's torso. Level 6/WATER/Beast-Warrior/Effect/2600atk/1600def.

"Jawsman attack that Magician with Devouring Destruction!" The beast charged in, aiming to rip Emili's Spellcaster apart with the mouths on it's arms, and the mouth on it's torso.

"I activate my Quick-play Spell Card." Emili added as the card flipped up, showing an image of Skilled White Magician raising his scepter, with all three Spell Counters lit. " **Counter Rise**. This puts two more Spell Counters on my Arcanite Magician." The wizard's robe and armor glowed with green light. 2400-4400atk. He waved the staff, shattering Fang's Jawsman.

"Damn." Fang growled as his Life-Points fell to 2100. "I place one more card face down and end my turn."

"I draw..." Emili said. "You have a big mouth, but your dueling skills could use some vast improvement. Now Arcanite Magician! Bring this show to a quick end!" The magician aimed his staff as mystic power flooded the jewel inside. "Vivid Storm!" It unleashed a powerful wave of magic that spiralled towards Fang. 

"I activate the Poseidon Wave Trap Card!" Fang said as the card flipped up and revealed the shadowed deity. He aimed his trident, sending a wall of mist to block the attack.

"If I had any Fish, Sea-Serpent or Aqua type monsters, you'd've been dealt 800 damage for each. But I don't, so you got lucky."

Emili frowned and slipped another card into her Spell/Trap Zone. "Your turn."

"I draw!" He announced. "Now I summon Hammer Shark!" A shark with, as the name would suggest, a claw hammer shaped head appeared. Level 4/WATER/Fish/Effect/1700atk/1500def "Now I'll use his ability to reduce his Level by 1 to special summon a Level 3 or below monster from my hand! Come out, Big Jaws!" Another shark appeared. Level 3/WATER/Fish/Effect/1800atk/300def.

"Now I Overlay these two monsters again to build the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! Appear, Black Ray Lancer!" The armored spearman creature appeared. Rank 3/DARK/Beast-Warrior/Effect/2100atk/600def "And by using one of his Overlay Units, I can negate your Spellcaster's effects!"

The spearman twirled his lance, absorbing one of the two orbs and launched a ray of light at Arcanite Magician. "Paralyzing Lance! Thanks to this, he doesn't gain that boost from those fancy Spell Counters." 4400-400atk. "Now attack! Shimmering Spear Slash!" Black Ray Lancer charged and stabbed Emili's servant. Groaning in pain, he shattered.

Emili-700atk.

"Your move, little girl." Fang said.

"I'm fifteen." Emili grumbled, drawing her card. This was bad. Arcanite was key to summoning her strongest monster. As she was about to play her next card, she heard another voice.

"Attack Evolution HERO Shadow Jumper with Nobleflame Burst!" She turned to see the draconian/human/centaurian Queen Dragun Djinn shoot a blast of mystic fire at a dark figure, burning it to ashes. She looked to see it's controller. None other than the boy wearing the black jacket from the preliminary stage.

' _That's...Takashi._ ' She thought. ' _I better get my head in the game. I wouldn't like someone like him see me lose to someone like this._ '

"I summon...Gagaga Magician!"

"Gaga-what!?" Fang shouted.

The iconic Spellcaster used by Yuma Tsukumo appeared, armor clad and swathed in chains. Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/1500atk/1000def.

"Keh. He looks cool, but he's six-hundred points too weak to take out my monster." Fang continued.

"I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Here it comes, the final turn! Draw!" Fang chuckled. "I'll play another face down. Black Ray Lancer! Shimmering Spear Slash!"

The spearman charged in again, only for Gagaga Magician to raise his arm, a shield materializing from specks of light. The spear impacted against the shield, but bounced off. Emili's Life Points fell to 100.

"Thanks to Gagagashield, my monster is safe from any two attacks or card effects this turn."

"Ahahaha!" The thug laughed. "So what? You've only got a hundred points left! Your medals are as good as mine, and when they are you're out of this tournament, spunky!" He fit another card in his Spell/Trap zone. "Turn over."

' _Here it is...do or die. I have to draw the right card..._ ' "I draw!" She swiped the card away from her deck. She smiled at the sight of it. "I play the Spell Card **Magician's Reincarnation**!" Emili showed the card, which depicted the legendary Dark Magician fading away into a spectral figure as Dark Magician Girl appears behind him.

"With this, I can banish one Spellcaster from my graveyard to special summon one from my deck with an equal Level, one Level higher, OR one Level lower!" Arcanite Magician appeared briefly. "Come out, Endymion, the Master Magician!"

A summoning circle appeared, one that radiated power as a new sorcerer appeared. He wore a jacket studded with ten blanked Spell Counters. Level 7/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/2700atk/1700def. 

"I won't lose this early!" Emili shouted. "Especially to some lowlife like you!" She waved her hand and pointed at Black Ray Lancer. "Endymion! Attack his monster!" Endymion gathered energy in his palms and swirled his arms together. "Magical Vortex Blast!" The swirling energy formed a tornadolike spiral that ravaged through the field, straight at Fang's monster.

It slammed into the Beast-Warrior, ripping him to shreds, sending his master's Life Points to 1500.

"Now your wide open! Gagaga Magic!" The shield-wielding mage flew and delivered a punch coated in purple light at Fang, causing him to fall backwards, his deck scattering.

"Not exactly...all too...magical." He groaned, before shrieking as his the small bomb attached to his Duel Disk exploded. He was largely unhurt, but the device and his cards were ruined.

Fang Lp.-0

Emili-Winner

"I won." Emili said. "You know the rules. Give me one of those medals."

"Grr! You smug little-" Fang began as he picked himself up. "I came to win this tournament, and you have the gall to beat me!?" He reached into his pocket and pulled a knife. Emili backed away.

"Now hand over YOUR medals, little bi-" He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Problem?"

Emili's eyes widened as she saw Takashi, who must've finished his duel as well. He had grabbed Fang's shoulder. 

"I believe the lady beat you." Takashi said sternly. "So put the knife away, give her the medal and get lost."

"Who the hell are you!?" Fang said, jumping away from the two of them, and some blond kid. He stared into the Red-Eyes duelist's eyes, who glared with anger. As he contemplated stabbing this random guy who got in his way, he felt a throbbing in his head. ' _What the-!'_

The pain came on quickly and fiercly. "Grr-grr! Grah!" Fang shouted. Takashi, Lucas and Emili all drew back as he gripped the sides of his head. "Fine! Take your damn medal!" He threw the coin-like object at the girl before storming off and rubbing his temples. "I hope they got Tylenol on this island."

After he had left the three started conversing. "I guess he's got migrane problems." Takashi said. "So...what was your name again?"

"Emili DeVine." She replied flatly. "We met at the preliminaries, remember?"

"No, I remembered you, I'm just not that good at names!"

"So, you use Spellcaster-type monsters, huh?" Lucas asked. "We saw after Takashi won his duel. They're a pretty cool deck type."

She looked at the younger child with interest. He wasn't entered in the tournament, so he had no reason to be here. "Why are you here?" Emili asked. "You weren't dueling."

"He snuck aboard the jet in my luggage." Takashi said. "Crazy flight crew didn't want to kick him off. Actually, they strongly refused it."

"Besides!" Lucas added, giving him a sneer. "You still need to give me my first lesson, remember?!"

Takashi looked to the sky. "Eh...sure. But for right now, we need to head off. If we're lucky, we can be halfway to the next town by nightfall." He looked to Emili. "So, Miss DeVine~ Wanna tag along until the end? We can make it to the finals together."

She grinned mischievously. "Sure, but don't get any funny ideas, Enji-boy. I'm packing mace."

"Fair enough." He said, shrugging.

Later, the three duelists set up camp in a forest they took a trail through.

"Okay...since most of your deck is Normal Monsters, these two cards can help you out quite a bit." Takashi said, holding out a green-framed Spell Card and a purple framed Trap Card. Lucas eyed them with interest. "I keep 'em around because my Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning are treated as Normal Monsters themselves at first. But because they're Gemini Monsters, after I would use these cards, they'd be considered Effect Monsters by normal summoning them a second time."

He held them out for Lucas who graciously accepted. "Thank you. I'll be sure to add them to my deck right away!"

"Hey do you mind helping me with this?" Emili asked, fiddling with a what looked like a tent.

"Alright!" Takashi exclaimed. "Now at least we can sleep with some kind of roof over our heads!"

"Uh, it's not for either of you." She retorted. "You two just get the sleeping bags."

"What!?" Lucas asked. "So we just sleep out in the elements!?"

"Of course! I'm not going to share a tent with you boys!" She flipped her hair with her hand. "Besides, a lady such as myself needs plenty of space for her beauty rest."

"Now I'm starting to think about taking back my offer." Takashi grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing..."

Lucas wasn't getting any sleep. His parents and his school always told him about the dangers of being out in the dark at night. On top of that, he felt the need for a restroom, so he left the sleeping bag. "Guess I'll just go in the bushes."

After relieving himself, the boy followed the trail he had taken. Unfortunately a heavy fog rolled in.

"Oh no...don't tell me I'm lost..." Lucas said, frantically looking to find the trail. "No. No-no-nonono!"

A sudden noise caught his ear. The sound of laughter.

"Keh-keh-keh-keh! What have we here? A little runt has lost his way?" Footsteps crunched on the dead leaves, as a figure approached from the mist. Lucas watched as a boy who looked roughly his own age came into view. He had flat auburn hair with two little bangs sticking upwards above his forehead and wore a kahki jacket with many pockets as well as matching kahki pants.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you?" He said in a nerdy tone of voice. "You shouldn't go out in the woods alone. Snakes and spiders can get you there...Now it's time. You and I are going to have a duel!"

"A duel?" Lucas asked. He had his deck, and his Duel Disk was with it on his belt, but he couldn't fufill the ante. "I'm not officially entered in the tournament. I don't have any medals."

"That's okay..." The other boy giggled. "This won't be a duel for medals..."

He glared at him with a venomously wicked smile. "This will be a duel for souls!"

He attached a wierd looking Duel Disk to his arm, resembling a giant beetle with two wings-one with Monster Card Zones engraved into it and one with Spell and Trap Card Zones. The Deck Zone was nestled between it's mandibles. He raised his arm with the device attached, and much to Lucas's shock, a ring of pale light penetrated the fog and enveloped them!

"My name is Benjamin." He said. "And I'm a 'Player Killer' in the Genisus Tournament. You willingly admitted that you aren't competing...so you have no right to be here. And my duty is to remove you!"

-Card Index-

 **Counter Rise**

 **Quickplay Spell Card**

 **Target one monster that Spell Counters can be placed on and place two Spell Counter on it(If possible).**

 **Magician's Reincarnation**

 **Normal Spell Card**

 **This card can be chained to Counter-Trap cards. Banish one Spellcaster-type monster from your Graveyard; Special Summon one Spellcaster-type monster from your deck with an equal Level, with one Level lower, or one Level higher than the Banished monster's.**

 **Another note, I used the anime effect of Submersible Carrier Aero Shark, because it was more useful to a Shark themed deck. I'll try and keep that to a minimum.**

 **Takashi and Emili each have three Legend Medals, and have decided to stick together until the finals. However, in the dead of night an eerie fog rolls in and a mysterious "Player Killer" sets his sights on Lucas. Who is Benjamin and what does he mean by "A duel for souls?"**


	7. Chapter 7: The Insect Assassin

**And just like that, it's time for Chapter 7! Here's where everything starts going to the next level. And a little bit of a reminder. This fanfic does indeed take place ten years before the actual start of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V, and is pretty much all about my OCs. The characters from the series WILL appear during the time frame(As such, Yuya and Zuzu would be 4 years old), but it will happen near the end. Which will be quite a while.**

 **Also, I'm using a 'Red Spiral' to describe Overlay Networks, because I feel that the galaxy Overlay Network should've remained exclusive to Number Cards from ZEXAL. As for Pendulum Summoning? You'll just have to wait and see, because I have something planned.**

Lucas looked at the other boy in fright, pondering a few questions. "How did the ring appear, what did he mean by 'Duel for Souls' and what is up with his freaky bug Duel Disk?" Unfortunately nothing escaped his mouth. He attached his own disk to his arm and loaded his deck into it.

"Good." Benjamin said. "Now let's duel!" He said. "I draw!" With a swipe of his arm, he placed one of the six cards on the Monster Zone wing of his Beetle Disk. With a shriek, a huge four-armed vaguely humanoid insect appeared. Level 4/WIND/Insect/Effect/1400atk/900def.

"I set one card and end my turn."

"I draw..." Lucas began shakily. "I hope this works..." He set a card onto the energy panel of his disk sideways, and face down. A projection of the card appeared in front of him. "Turn end."

"No face-downs?" His foe asked, drawing. "Too bad. I'll enhance my Flying Kamakiri #1 with my Insect Armor with Laser Cannon Equip Spell!" A laser cannon appeared on the giant dragonfly's back. "This grants him a seven-hundred attack point bonus. Attack!" The cannon took aim and blasted Lucas's face-down monster. A quadripedal red monster appeared, before being burnt to ashes.

"Keh-heh! Was that a Griffore!?" Benjamin cackled. "Pl-ease don't tell me your whole deck's like that! I think I'll toy with you and end my turn!"

Lucas frowned. "I draw..." ' _Hey, this one's stronger...but I better use this first._ ' He thought. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" A wind storm whipped up and ripped apart Benjamin's Laser Cannon card.

"It'll take more than that to stop me."

"But this might! Jerry Beans Man in attack mode!" A small knight made of jelly beans appeared. Level 3/EARTH/Plant/1750atk/0def. "Attack!" It slashed Flying Kamakiri in two, causing it to shatter.

Benjamin-3750 Lp.

"You fell right for it." Benjamin taunted. A card ejected from his deck. "Thanks to my dragonfly's effect, I can special summon a WIND-attribute monster from my deck with 1500 or fewer attack points!" A large egg sag appeared on his field, before a sizeable grub appeared from it. Level 1/WIND/Insect/Effect/0atk/0def.

"That is Ultimate Insect Level 1." He continued.

This made the blond boy grimace. He heard about Lv monsters in the past, but he never really faced any of them. They were rare these days. "That's it for my turn..."

"Thank you. I draw. And now my creature evolves to it's Level 3 stage!" The grub glowed with green light before morphing to look similar to a giant red and purple centipede. Level 3/WIND/Insect/Effect/1400ATK/900DEF. "And as an added bonus, my new creature's ability lowers the attack points of all your monsters by 300, so long as he remains on the field!

"I'll set one more card face down and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Lucas announced. He looked through his hand before examining the field. Jerry Beans Man, even with it's power drop was still fifty attack points stronger than the insect. "Okay! Now I'll summon Beaver Warrior!" The small rodent wielding sword and shield appeared. Level 4/EARTH/Beast-Warrior/1200-900ATK/1500DEF. "This should work! Jerry Beans Man attack that big bug!"

As the Plant-knight charged, Benjamin waved his hand. A whirlwind creating a barrier appeared, causing the sword of Jerry Beans Man to bounce off. "Your soldier couldn't take the winds of my Negate Attack Trap!"

Lucas grimaced, before he slipped a card into his Spell&Trap Zone. ' _Now that thing's just gonna get stronger...and uglier!_ '

"I take that means it's my turn." Benjamin added, making another draw. He took another card from his deck. "And you know what that means. Ultimate Insect goes from Level 3 to Level 5!" The centipede creature's exoskeleton hardened almost like a giant pupa with legs. Level 5/WIND/Insect/Effect/2300ATK/900DEF. "This also increases the amount of force your monsters lose by 500! Now I'll pile on Armored Bee!" As the name suggested, a large armored bee with blade-like wings appeared. Level 4/WIND/Insect/Effect/1600ATK/1200DEF.

"Ultimate Insect! Send his Jerry Beans Man back to the candy store!" The giant bug shrieked before sinking one of it's mandibles into it's target, shattering him. Lucas Life Points took a hit and lowered to 2900.

"Now Armored Bee, stab his antique rat, with Stinger Shot!" The bee launched in at Beaver Warrior and impaled him in the chest. Lucas's Life lowered down even further to 2000.

"Not even five minutes into the game and you're almost dead." Benjamin taunted. "This isn't even entertainment! Your like a pathetic fly caught in my spider web! Turn end!"

Lucas wiped some sweat from his brow. Something was off, as his knees felt weak. His body felt heavier, and his breath intensified. ' _This...this isn't an Action Duel...none of those attacks even hit me head on. So why do I feel so...weak?_ '

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the now fog-obscured forest, Emili shuddered in her tent, wrapped in the embrace of a nightmare.

 _She found herself back in the field she dueled Fang in. Only now he looked totally malicious. And now he had both Black Ray Lancer back on his field, as well as Hammer Shark, Spear Shark, and Double Shark._

 _"Looks like the games over for you!" The thug snarled. "I overlay these three Level 4 monsters to build the overlay network! Roar, fanged beast from the depths! Xyz Summon! Appear, Number 32: Shark Drake!"_

 _Much to her horror, the three monsters morphed into a galaxy spiral, which disgorged a triangular shape that unfolded into an enormous draconian shark with red skin._

 _"No..." She began. Fearing the beast's dreaded attack._

 _"Attack her life points directly with Deep Sea Destruction!"_

"Ah!"

Emili opened her eyes to see herself sitting up in the tent she set up with assistance from the boys. No Fang. No monster.

' _Phew. It was just a dream. Come to think of it, it HAD to have just been a dream. That...Shark Drake. Only a guy called Reginald Kastle used it, and it disappeared not too long after it's first use..._ ' She thought. ' _Why is it so cold?"_

Unzipping the tent, she poked her head out. "Where'd all this fog come from?" She asked herself. Seeing no point in staying in the tent, she left to find Takashi sleeping on the ground in his personal sleeping bag, and also found an empty one a few feet away. "Huh!? Lucas! Where'd he go? Takashi, wake up!"

He stirred but simply rolled over. Emili ran up and shook him. "Wake up, you lunk-head!" Takashi's eyes popped open.

"Ow...my ears." He said, sitting up. "What is it?"

"Your friend's not in his sleeping bag!"

"What? I told him not to wander off!" Takashi growled. "Come on and help me find him."

"It's going to be difficult with the fog..." Emili added. "I hope he didn't get lost."

Back at the duel, Lucas struggled to draw his next card. "This isn't right... Why do I feel so weak?"

Benjamin snickered. "Probably because you **are** weak. From what I've seen, your deck is nothing but a bunch of weakling Normal Monsters, some from the very beginning of dueling! You should've really collected, instead of relying on cheap hand-me down fossils!"

Lucas frowned as he placed the next card into his Spell/Trap zone, and numerous golden swords of light appeared flew at Benjamin's field! Benjamin flinched, only to see that they crashed down in front of him.

"This card should protect me for a while..."

"Keh! Swords of Revealing Light?" Benjamin scoffed. "Fine, you'll have your three turns."

"Now I'll set a monster, one more face-down, and end my turn." Lucas said as a reversed sideways card appeared in front of him.

"Draw!" Benjamin announced. "Now my big bug get's even bigger! No longer Level 5, but Level 7!" The shell of his insect shattered away, as a larger creature emerged. It was an enormous cross between insects, but mostly resembled a beetle with elements of moth and mosquito. Level 7/WIND/Insect/Effect/2600atk/1200def.

"Now each of your monsters loses a total of 700atk!" He continued. "You've lost! There's nothing in that deck of pathetic scraps to save you! These swords will fade away, and then you're nothing but bug food!"

Lucas grimaced and sobbed. "No way...I-I'm going to lose..." ' _It's over..._ ' He thought. ' _This sucks! Am I going to be kicked off the island? Are they going to lock me up somewhere? No...I wanna become a better duelist. I will become a better duelist!_ '

'It's my turn! I draw!" Lucas shouted. After swiping the card from the top of his deck, he looked at it. "...this one..."

"Did you draw something worth my time?" Benjamin asked. "Or just another piece of trash?"

"No cards are trash, ya little punk!"

The two boys looked to see Takashi and Emili, the former with a pissed-off scowl. "Lucas' deck may not be the best one around, but it can get him out of this situation!"

Benjamin looked at him in interest, before taking a computer tablet from his belt. A screen appeared, showing him. "Ah...Takashi Enji! The famous 'Black Flare.'" He beamed. "I was hoping to meet you."

Emili surveyed the area, to see a white circle of light surrounding the two duelists. "What's that light?"

"Probably just some little bit of wierd stage magic. And don't change the subject, kid!" Takashi demanded. "This isn't about me!"

"I'm no kid!" The auburn haired boy protested. "My name is Benjamin, and I'm a Player Killer in this tournament!"

"A Player Killer? You?" Emili asked. "I don't see it."

Benjamin glared at her. "You two are next."

Takashi scoffed. "Next? How about I get in on this little game? That way it saves you some time."

"Well why not? Go ahead, but I don't do Battle-Royale style! Join in if you want, but your little buddy here will lose!"

"What do you mean?"

"There's a 2000 Life Point penalty for interrupting a game in progress!"

Lucas gasped. "Activate Trap!"

"What?" Benjamin asked as the purple bordered card rose up. It had a picture of Horn Imp suffering from some affliction.

"I activate Side Effects!" Lucas said. "First, you can draw anywhere from one to three cards."

His opponent scoffed. "Dumbest effect ever! But I'll be happy to oblige! Thanks, stupid!" He picked up three cards from his deck.

"And now," Lucas smiled. "I gain 2000 Life Points for each card you drew!" His Life Points rose from 2000 to 8000!

"What!?"

"Now I can jump in after your next turn!" Takashi taunted. "Thanks, _stupid_!"

"And here's my Normal Summon! Bean Soldier!" A humanoid bean with arms, legs, and a sword appeared. Level 4/EARTH/Plant/1200atk/1400def.

"Your move."

Benjamin growled as he drew again, placing a a card into his Monster Zone. Flying Kamakiri #1 appeared. "I play three face downs and end my turn. Now, Takashi, I believe you wanted to enter the game?" The ring of light faded. The Red-Eyes user walked cautiously next to Lucas, as their combined Life Points lowered to 6000. The ring of light reappeared around them.

"Alright, my move." Takashi said, drawing his own hand of six. "And I'll play Foolish Burial!" A card stuck out from his deck and he placed it in his graveyard. "And now comes Silent Doom!" The Spell with the image of the hand reaching out with a rope of energy appeared. "This will let me summon the monster I just sent to the grave!" With a roar, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon appeared in flame, with it's head lowered in defense. Level 7/DARK/Dragon/Gemini/Effect/2400atk/2000def.

"Keh-keh!" Benjamin cackled. "Bringing out the big boys already are we?"

"I still haven't normal summoned yet. And my dragon is a Gemini. So now I'll just give I'll summon him again, so he has his effects!" The dragon glowed with golden light for a brief moment.

"I'll toss two face downs and end my turn."

Benjamin drew his next card. "Now I'll rid the field of these pesky swords! Mystical Space Typhoon!" The cyclone ripped apart the Swords of Revealing Light. "I know I could'a just waited, but where's the fun in that? Now my Ultimate Insect is let loose! Kill that Bean Soldier!"

Takashi glanced at Lucas as the huge bug flew at the Plant. "I got it!" Lucas said. "I activate...Justi-Break!" The Trap flipped up. "This destroys every monster except Face-up Normal ones!"

"And **I'll** activate Trap Jammer!" Benjamin retorted. "This negates your Justi-Break!"

"Sorry to spoil the fun, but now it's time to add more links to this chain!" Takashi added. " **I** activate Seven Tools of the Bandit!" The third trap bearing an image of a tricked out Swiss army knife lifted up. "By paying a thousand Life Points, I negate Trap Jammer!" Their combined Life Points fell to 5000 as the other purple framed card was electrocuted and shattered.

"So that means bye-bye Ultimate Insect and Flying Kamakiri #1!" Lucas continued as his own trap released three bolts of lighting that struck and obliterated Benjamin's bugs and Takashi's dragon. "Sorry, Takashi."

"No worries. I still got two more." He said. ' _Plus I still got ways to bring him back._ '

"Grr! Fine! Take your turn!" Benjamin demanded.

"Hold on!" Takashi said. "I'll use another Trap Card! Go, Oasis of Dragon Souls!"

"What is that!?"

The trap lifted up and a spectral version of his Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon appeared, also holding it's head down and it's wings crossed. "This summons a monster from my graveyard as a Wrym-type monster in defense mode."

"And now it's my turn!" Lucas added, making a draw. "Here it comes! You wanted something worthwhile? Well here it comes! I tribute Bean Soldier and my face-down monster to Tribute Summon my ace!" He removed the monsters from his disk, and replaced them with another. "Come on out...

" **ODD-EYES DRAGON!** " The two creatures vanished and were replaced by a rust-red dragon with metallic body, and heterochromatic eyes. It had no wings, but it had a strange orb composing most of it's torso. Level 7/DARK/Dragon/Effect/2500atk/2000def.

"Go, Odd-Eyes! Attack with Spiral Flame!" The beast reared it's head back and spat a stream of fire at Benjamin. He screamed as it blasted his Lp down to 1250.

"Yahoo!" Emili cheered.

"Yeah!" Takashi pumped his fist. When the fires subsided, Benjamin coughed as his body was burned roughly.

"Holy- kid what the hell happened!?"

"I said...I'm...not...a kid!" He scowled. "I activate the Trap Card **Level Return**!" His next face down lifted up, revealing one with an image of a duelist standing behind Armed Dragon Lv 10, who appears to be unleashing an attack.

"This will let me banish monsters in my graveyard to special summon a Level monster in my graveyard equal to their combined Levels. I banish Flying Kamakiri #1 and Ultimate Insect Lv 3!" The two smaller insects appeared before vanishing again, being replaced by Ultimate Insect Lv 7!

"Oh no!" Lucas said.

"Don't worry." Takashi reassured him. "It's effect isn't valid anymore because it wasn't summoned by Lv 5. And I know for a fact they never made an Ultimate Insect Lv 10 or anything like that!"

"Who says I need...anything like that?" Benjamin spat. "This duel's still over! Is it my turn?" Lucas nodded, so he proceeded.

And then he smiled wickedly. "Like I said. It's over. Polymerization!"

"P-polymerization!?" Emili cried.

"That's right. It lets me merge monsters together! So I'll combine Ultimate Insect Lv 7 with two Insects from my hand!"

Insect Soldiers from the Sky and Girochin Kuwagata appeared before swirling together in a vortex.

" _Supreme pestilence, combine with the airborne soldiers and the beetle warrior! Insastiable hunger that haunts the skies and forests, come forth and devour all that exists!_ " Benjamin chanted. " _Fusion Summon! Appear,_ _ **Goliath Insect, The Supreme Bug King!**_ "

Emili almost had a heart attack when she saw the enormous beast. No, enormous was an understatement. It was roughly the size of a house, with five-foot mandibles lined with teeth, six sets of wings, enormous legs the size of tree trunks, and angry red-eyes. Level 10/WIND/Insect/Fusion/Effect/4000atk/4000def.

"That thing...is the ugliest bug...I have ever...seen!" Emili panicked, almost wanting to scream and run away. "Did anybody pack any bug spray?"

Benjamin broke into a laugh. "Ahahaha! Bug spray! Like that would do anything to this new creature. Did I forget to mention that when Goliath Insect is Fusion Summoned, he cuts 1000 attack points off every other monster?"

Red-Eyes and Odd-Eyes drew away from Goliath as it shrieked again. Their attack points scores fell to 1400 and 1500 respectively.

Benjamin cackled again. "Takashi...you said this wasn't about you, right?"

"Yeah. As far as I know, you're just some butterfly collecting little nerd who wanted to try being on the giving side of bullying." Takashi replied. "I'm just sticking up for Lucas."

"Oh no. I've never been bullied in my whole life." The Insect-using kid replied."I was...well, you could say home schooled by Father. The same father who will give me the title of 'Number-One' when I bring you to him." He rubbed his hands together like a fly. "Oh yeah. I'm going to enjoy taking you down. And he'll reward me richly."

"What are you talking about?" Takashi scoffed. "I never met you, or your dad."

"You don't know him? He's on this island...He can see through the fog. He sees through homes...He sees through the trees, and can see us right now." Benjamin continued. "This island is his domain. And he is the supreme master here. And you are his target!"

"Yeah...you're a crazy kid. Now are you gonna finish your turn?"

"My Goliath Insect can't attack the turn he's summoned, so it's your turn."

"Good. Now Ben, it's my turn-"

"NO!" Benjamin yelled.

Takashi paused. "What?

"You know what you did."

Takashi raised an eyebrow as he drew again. "Let's see how you handle this. You like Fusions? Well here's mine! I use Red-Eyes Fusion!" He slipped a card into his disk, one bearing a stylized Polymerization image. "This card works a lot like Polymerization, but with the added perk of being able to use monsters from my deck for the summon!"

"Fusion...from your deck!?" Benjamin asked.

"That's right. So I fuse the Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon from my field..." He took a card from his deck and a tall, muscular, green-skinned fiend with pointed ears, bearing scimitars. "With Beast of Talwar from my deck!" The two monsters turned into orbs of light that swirled into a red and blue vortex.

" _Fiery dragon! Fiend of the twin swords! Become one and invoke a new force!_ " Takashi balled his fist before thrusting his hand forward. " _Fusion Summon!_ _Be born!_ _Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!_ "

From the vortex emerged a large, bulky, upright dragon with devilish horns, clawed arms and fangs. It gave a guttural growl as it set it's sights on Benjamin's insect. Level 9/DARK/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/3200atk/2500def.

"Scary." The child said. "But he's eight-hundred points too weak!"

"Not for long...Attack!"

"What?!" His enemy and two friends gasped.

The demonic dragon opened it's jaws as lightning channeled from it's horns.

"You idiot!" Benjamin laughed. "There's no way that will work."

Takashi held up a card from his hand. "From my hand, I activate the effect of Abandoned Lost Soul!" He placed it into the box at his waist, and the pale female spellcaster with huge bat wings appeared behind Archfiend Black Skull Dragon. "And now she works her magic. My dragon and your bug's attack point scores will be cut in half, and that sum total is added to my monster!" She smiled before raising her hands. Goliath Insect shrank and it's atk fell to 2000, while the dragon grew and radiated dark power, it's own atk rising to 5200.

"No. No. No!"

"Archfiend Black Skull Dragon! Blast away!" The lightning Takashi's dragon channeled into it's jaws was joined by a molten fire ball. With a roar, it blasted Goliath Insect.

The creature gave a hellish shriek as it's exoskeleton imploded, and it's body melted away. "AAAH!" Benjamin screamed as the fires engulfed him too. "This isn't over! You have no idea...what we're capable of! My brothers...and my sisters will come for you! Ahaha!"

The entire area was engulfed in light, blinding the three duelists.

And then, it was gone.

Takashi opened his eyes, still made sensitive from the flash. Lucas and Emili did the same.

It was all gone. No fog. No ring of light. No Benjamin.

"Wh...where did he go?" Emili asked.

Takashi looked at his hand. "I didn't...kill him...did I?"

The girl looked at him. "What does that mean?! It was just a duel, wasn't it!?"

Lucas gasped. "Back then...when it started...He said...a duel for souls...Maybe that had something to do with it?"

"But what did you mean, 'Kill him?'" Emili asked Takashi. "What did you mean?"

"I...I don't know! Ever since I could remember, things happen when I get mad in duels!" He replied. "Things happen...and people get hurt! I didn't think I got **that** mad, though..."

"You didn't..." A voice called. "He escaped."

The three of them looked to see the source of the voice, sitting in a tree. It was an old man, wearing a black robe with the hood down. He had gray hair traveling down his back, and glared at them with heterochromatic eyes-one red and one green. "I saw the little match. Let's have a chat."

In a dark room, a figure appears in a burst of light. It was Benjamin, sporting burns from head to toe, covered in ashes. He gasped and panted, as he clutched a strange stone. It radiated a purple glow, but soon, it crumbled in his hand. "That...was close."

"You're back." Another voice called. "Excellent..."

Benjamin looked down the hallway to see another figure emerge from a bright hallway. "B...big brother..."

"Now we can discuss your punishment for not only losing, but also for revealing Father's existence to the enemy." The figure attached a Duel Disk to his arm.

 **So how was this chapter? I know, I know, "What the hell!? Lucas can't use Odd-Eyes! That's Yuya's card! Only he can use it!" Well allow me to explain myself. As stated, this story takes place ten years before the start of Arc-V. While it is true that only one copy of Odd-Eyes Dragon likely exists, due to it's status as one of the Four Dimensions Dragons, (When it becomes Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon) as of yet, NO information has been given of where Yuya got it, or the Pendulum Pendant(Okay, likely he got them from his dad, Yusho, but we don't know where he got them either.) So I'm making it out to be that Lucas is using Odd-Eyes Dragon before Yuya got it. Hell, we don't even know what happened to any other potential copies of Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician, which were generic effect monsters before the pendant turned them into Pendulum Monsters.**

 **But then again, with so many characters using one of a kind, unique cards, it's hard to make Yu-Gi-Oh fanon these days, unless you use canon characters, or OCs that also have unique cards or archetypes.**

 **I understand that I'm probably making a BIG mistake, as most respectable fans despise canon-destruction in fanon, but it's not the worst mistake. Some people actually enjoy it when fan characters use cards they shouldn't have, like some John Doe OC using Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragons, or the Egyptian Gods.**

 **In any case, I leave it up to you whether or not to keep reading this story.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Sage

The two teenagers and the child stared nervously at the dual-eye colored elder seated on a tree branch, who also eyed them curiously.

Then, to the shock of all, he leaped from the tree.

"Whoa!" Takashi shouted as he landed before them. He appeared to be devoid of harm, as well as any sense of being jarred from the jump. "Uh...wow, sir...any geezer I know probably would've bit it after jumping from that high."

"Takashi!" Emili scolded him. "Have some respect!"

The sage smiled, but it was a sad smile. "That's quite all right. I am a 'geezer'. Ah ha ha..." There was no mirth to his laughter, only serving to unnerve them more. His smile immediately vanished. "Takashi Enji...Emili DeVine...Lucas Stringer."

"How do you know our names, Mr.?" Lucas asked.

"I know a great deal of things. I can answer all of your questions. Including the question of Takashi's powers."

"Powers!?" Takashi replied. "You mean-"

"Yes. The **real** damage you inflict upon your opponents when angered enough. And Emili's question. No. Takashi did not kill that boy just now."

"How do you know?" Emili asked. "This is wierding me out..."

The elder produced a stick of chalk from his robe. "Forgive me for making it all the more strange. But we must speak where **he** cannot see us."

"Where who can't see us?"

"All in due time." He walked between some trees and started to draw on the face of a very large boulder.

' _What the hell?'_ Takashi thought as he watched him draw a human-sized rectangular box. ' _Isn't he a little old for chalk drawing?_ '

"There...oops." The robed one drew a circle on one side. "There. Now, children, can anybody tell me what this is?"

"It's a door?" Lucas asked.

"Preciscly, young one."

"Uh...look, as much as I love a good game, I'd like to get started on explanations." Takashi said.

"Have patience boy! Now, they should be arriving at any time."

' _Good lord, he's a loon._ ' The Red-Eyes user thought, but winced as tremors shook the ground. "EARTHQUAKE!"

"Duck!" Lucas said, leaping behind some bushes.

"Is that even what you do during an earthquake!" Emili asked, pacing back and forth.

"Calm down." Their guide said. "It's just them."

"WHO!?"

The etching of a door glowed with light, much to their surprise, and hollowed out the rock! It had become some kind of...for lack of a better word, portal. Two teenage boys stepped out. One with grey hair laid back with two strands bordering his face. He was fairly muscular with fair skin as well. He wore a simple sleeveless black shirt with a necklace bearing a sharp tooth, as well as white pants.

The other wore a stylized blue blazer with matching pants and had short brown hair not in any particular style.

Both of them looked annoyed.

"This is them? I'm not impressed." The first began.

"They look like you dragged just dragged them out of bed." The second added.

Takashi, Emili and Lucas all looked down to remember that they were still wearing their pajamas.

The elder looked to the first. "Morris." Then the second. "Alan. They **are** the ones. And they are my guests."

"Whatever, Mr. _Sage._ " The second, the blazer wearing one named Alan said before turning to the portal that was _drawn by chalk_. "Come on you three."

"Hey, I don't know who you guys are, but I try to make a habit of not talking to creepy strangers in the middle of the woods." Emili began. "...or going through fricking mysterious doors that some old dude draws on a rock."

Alan shoved her through the door. "Move!" He growled. All that could be heard was Emili screaming.

"Emili!" Takashi said, reaching out as if he could save her. He balled his fists in a fighting stance. "What did you just do?! And no cryptic bull, or else I'll karate-cize your ass!"

Morris put a hand on his shoulder. "Forgive me." He landed a punch to his face, knocking him out and stringing him over his shoulder before looking to Lucas. "Are you coming or not?"

Lucas walked to the portal, nervously sticking a hand through it. "D-does it...hurt-WHOA!" He was sucked inside, like a star's plasma being sucked into a black hole.

It was several hours before Takashi woke up. He clutched his forehead to try and stifle a throbbing headache. All he could tell about his environment was that he was sitting down. "Ah..." His blurred vision finally focused, to see the one that knocked him out sitting across from him at an elegant table.

"You!"

Morris said nothing, but acknowleadged him.

"Nothing to say, you bastard?"

"Be quiet. I did what I had to."

"What!?"

"Eh-hem!" They looked to see the elder sitting at the head of the table. Emili, Lucas and Alan were sitting at the table around them.

"Allow me to introduce myself. You can call me Mason. There are more of us, but they're otherwise engaged. I've had the three of you gathered to relay some important information, but first..." He snapped his fingers. Lucas, Takashi and Emili drew back as six bowls appeared on the table. "Are you hungry?"

Emili gazed into the bowl, which was filled with a murky brown fluid, with bits of meat and vegetables. "I...I'm fine."

"Sure?" Mason, the elder asked. "Very well." He snapped his fingers and the bowls disappeared.

"Could you show me how to do that?"

Mason chuckled. "Potentially."

"Okay enough party tricks." Alan demanded. "Tell them what you dragged us away from important business to say."

The sage crossed his arms. "No patience. Not one of you. Very well. When you were briefed on the tournament in the Safe Zone, you received a map, yes?"

Takashi and Emili fished out their maps. "Have you looked at them in detail?"

The two teens opened them up. The immediate realization. "Yeah...the island's got a bunch of towns and cities marked on it. The safe zone area has the name Siphir Town."

"I've got something to tell you that will shock you." Mason continued. "This island? It's an entire country."

"A...a country?" Lucas asked. "Isn't it a little small for that?"

"Yes, it did seem small from the sky, didn't it? That's because this place is trapped. Trapped in a prison of light. In reality, it's larger than it appears."

Takashi smirked. "Keh...what are you talking about, old timer?"

"Oh...how do I explain it..." He rubbed his temples. "Do you recall when you were dueling that boy Benjamin? A ring of light surrounded you."

Lucas payed special attention to this. "I remember! He raised that wierd Duel Disk up in the air and the ring appeared! Then when he attacked with his monsters, it felt like I was getting really getting weaker."

"That's because you were. Benjamin has similar powers to Takashi's own."

"Yeah, while we're on the subject, explain **mine**." Takashi growled.

"I was just about to." Mason replied, holding up his hand. "You are all aware of the concept of Light and Darkness, correct."

"Err...like day and night?" Emili asked.

Morris smirked. "He's talking about the **essences** of Light and Darkness. Not the rotation of the Earth, or the sun and moon."

"But the sun and moon do carry those essences, Morris." Mason continued.

"I'm lost." Takashi said flatly.

"I'll explain it better. Consider light a ball of flame, or an ethereal orb, and consider darkness a grand void inwhich it lies."

"Like the sun in the middle of the solar system?"

"Yes...when the universe was created, these two essences were born, along with the physical world, and the spirit world. The light quickly faded, and the darkness bonded itself with the worlds. But the light remained behind, surfacing in small bursts, usually manifesting in people's hearts.

"When it does, it usually manifests as hope, or love, or some other such positive emotion."

"But this is only the way it is in our concrete reality. In the reality beyond-the highest levels of the cosmos, light and darkness are usually constantly at war."

"So what, light is good and darkness is evil?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing is ever that simple." Mason replied. "Just as we humans can be good or evil, so too can these essences be. Within the realm of light, there is a force called the Light of Destruction. A malignant, evil essence that wishes nothing more than the total annhiallation or subjugation of all life forms."

"The majority of the darkness **is** indeed evil, as it spawns a greater multitude of evil creatures, such as the demon Nightshroud, or the creator of the Shadow Games; Darknite. But the worst of all..." He gulped. "The god of darkness, Zorc. Nightshroud was a bit more enigmatic than you'd think, actually believing himself to be a savior sent to deliver mankind from itself by trapping humanity in the World of the Darkness itself. Darknite was a vain being that wanted to take over the earth, and make it all his little game. **They** could be defeated in a contest, but Zorc, like the Light of Destruction only sought the destruction of life, and widespread chaos with his own hands.

"But in the darkness, so too can exist forces of good."

"That's all well and good, but what does this have to do with us?" Takashi asked.

Mason sighed. "It has everything to do with you. Every thousand years, the Light and the Darkness produce...'children'."

"Children?"

"Yes children, born entirely of the essence. One to Light and one to Darkness. One good. One evil."

"The 'father' Benjamin spoke of was such a child. A child from the Light. But he was born of the Light of Destruction. Evil. And he is the tyrant that holds this land in an iron-hard grip. His name is...Vigo."

"And he's the very tyrant we're fighting against." Alan said. "He's destroyed lives, killed innocents, and traps this island under his spell. Any one can enter, but none may leave."

Emili scoffed. "Humph!"

This made Alan scowl. "Something to say?"

"I don't believe a word of this." She said. "First Takashi winds up almost killing some bug-obbsessed kid, then this old guy with wierd eyes shows up in a tree watching us, then he draws a door out of chalk and makes us go through it? And now he's telling us crazy tall-tales?"

"You saw it with your own eyes, child." Mason retorted. "What, do you believe you were dreaming?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"Well, let me tell you, you're not." Alan continued. "I think it's time for a little 'test', don't you think so, sage?"

Mason sighed again.

"What does he mean test?" Lucas asked.

"I was going to have one of these two duel Takashi to prove something, but I suppose young Alan's temper is flared. I'm afraid Emili will have to duel as well now."

"Why should we?" Takashi asked.

Morris chuckled a bit. "Because you can't leave unless the sage lets you. What, are _you_ going to materiallize a portal?" He attached a blue Duel Disk to his arm. The screen panel was oddly shaped, as well as the energy blade when it appeared. It was a strange wavy panel resembling flame.

Alan's Duel Disk deployed as well. Takashi groaned. "Looks like we don't have a choice." He attached his own to his arm.

"Well then, shall we go with traditional tag duel rules?" Morris suggested, only for Alan to strike it down.

"I only accept Battle Royale style."

"Fine." Emili said, holstering her deck. "If it gets us out of this...subspace-or whatever."

"I suppose I'll explain the rest later." Mason began. "Now then..."

"Duel!"

 **I believe I said Light and Darkness entirely too much in that chapter. Nonetheless, the duel in the next chapter will be rather long, so I saw fit not to extend this one more than I had to, what with all the long explanation. You'll see more of Takashi and Emili's decks as well as what kind of play style Alan and Morris use.**

 **And more information on Vigo and Mason as well. Until then!**


	9. Raging Wolves and Savage Lightning

The four duelists drew their opening hands of five cards as four corresponding life point counters reading 4000 appeared next to them.

Alan looked to Emili with a scowl. "It's my turn. I draw!" He surveyed his hand. "This duel's over before it even begins. From my hand, I normal summon **Mad Dire Wolf** in attack mode." He placed one of the cards on his disk. A large red and black wolf appeared next to him with yellow flame marks around it's eyes. Level 4/DARK/Earth/Beast/Effect/1800atk/0def.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." Two cards materiallized from yellow squares before vanishing.

"Perfect. My turn. Draw!" Emili said, swiping her sixth card. "By discarding one card I special summon The Tricky!" The enigmatic spellcaster appeared. Level 5/WIND/Spellcaster/Effect/2000atk/1500def. "Next up, I summon Flelf in attack mode!" A blond haired elf carrying a rapier and swathed in a purple cape appeared. Level 2/WIND/Spellcaster/Effect/800atk/1300def. "The Tricky attacks Mad Dire Wolf!" The strange entity unleashed a swarm of poker cards from his sleeves, that grew to giant size and attempted to crush the wolf.

"Trap Card Activate!" Alan declared, waving his hand. The face down flipped up bearing an image of a wolf jumping to protect another from a lion. " **Pack Barrier**."

"And just what does that do?" Takashi asked.

"Simple. By sending a "Wolf" monster from my deck to the graveyard, I can protect one of my other "Wolf" monsters from destruction in battle this turn." He retrieved a card from his deck and sent it to the grave. The silhouette of a giant wolf's head appeared around the wolf currently on the field. The playing cards ripped apart, but a few of the pieces flew at Alan. His Life Points dropped to 3700.

Emili groaned. "I'll throw my own face down and end my turn."

"Then I believe it's my turn." Morris said, smirking and drawing. "I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Ascending Soul." A green-bordered card showing the image of Ritual Raven's body falling away and it's spirit ascending into light.

"Isn't that a...Ritual Summon support card?" Emili asked. "I didn't think anyone used those anymore."

Morris scoffed as he slipped a card into his Spell Zone. "They just don't know a good summoning technique when they see one. Now I'll use the Ritual Spell Card **Thunder Birth**." It bore an image of a humanoid figure with blue skin swathed in electricity. "This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Thunderborne" Ritual Monster. So I'll send my **Thunderborne Sorcerer** from my hand to the graveyard..." A gray haired, grizzled sorcerer wearing golden and gray robes appeared before disappearing. "To Ritual Summon **Thunderborne Warrior**!"

A bolt of lightning struck the ground next to him, delivering a tall warrior with blue skin, yellow eyes and hair. He wore a golden tunic and carried a scimitar made of blue electricity. Level 4/LIGHT/Warrior/Ritual/Effect/2000atk/1800def.

"And now the effect of my Thunderborne Sorcerer activates as well as chaining to Ascending Soul. The first, I am allowed to draw two cards when he is used for a Ritual Summon." Morris drew two cards as he explained. "And the second, I can add my Sorcerer back to my hand!" The card ejected from his graveyard as he joined it with the five others in his hand.

"Thunderborne Warrior! Attack Flelf with Electric Blade!" The non-terrestrial warrior flew and brought his sword down on Emili's elf.

"I activate the Continuous Trap Card Spirit Barrier!" Emili began. "Now I don't take any battle damage when I control monsters!"

"No matter. Thunderborne Warrior's ability activates." Morris continued. "When he destroys a monster in battle, you are dealt 400 points of damage."

Emili's body sparked with electricity as her points dropped to 3600.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn."

Takashi removed his sunglasses from his coat and put them on. "Showtime. Draw!" He drew his sixth card. "Now I summon The Black Stone of Legend!" The small black egg appeared. "And now I sacrifice it to bring out Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" It disappeared, only to be replaced by his trademark dragon. Level 7/DARK/Dragon/Gemini/2400atk/2000def.

"Attack! Black Fire Bullet!" The dragon spat a ball of fire at Thunderborne Warrior.

"I activate the Quickplay Spell Card Rush Recklessly." Morris said as the face down bearing the image of a charging boar flipped up. "This grants my warrior an additional 700atk." The warrior charged the dragon, swinging his sword to scatter the fireball and slashing the beast's neck, shattering it.

Takashi's Life Points dropped to 3700 and then to 3400 as he was electrified. "Dammit. I set one card and end my turn."

Alan drew his next card. "I summon **Red Dire Wolf** in attack mode." A fully red wolf appeared next to his red and black one. Level 4/FIRE/Beast/Effect/1300atk/1050def. "And now using these three monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" The two monsters morphed into orbs of light and swirled together in a vortex. " _Hunter prowling in the forests of old, strike down my prey with your crystalline claws!_ _Xyz Summon! Howl, Diamond Dire Wolf!_ "

A much larger wolf with crystal fur appeared. Rank 4/EARTH/Beast/Xyz/Effect/2000atk/1200def. 2 OLU.

Emili grimaced. " _That_ monster..."

"Yes, but I won't use his effect right now." Alan continued.

"If I may interject, I activate my Trap Card." Morris began as it flipped up, bearing the image of a hooded figure sitting in front of several coffins. "Coffin Seller. Now you'll be inflicted with 300 damage every time a monster of your is sent to the graveyard."

Alan scowled at him. "I don't need your help."

"And I'm not offering." Morris retorted.

Alan waved his hand. "Diamond Dire Wolf! Attack Takashi's Life Points directly!" The wolf dashed straight at him.

Takashi flipped his face down. "I reveal my face down Quickplay Spell!" A card bearing a picture of a great silver dragon appeared. "Silver's Cry! This ressurects a Dragon-type Normal Monster in my graveyard! So come on back, Red-Eyes!"

The toothless spindly black dragon appeared.

The Wolf-user frowned. "Never mind. Turn over."

"Draw!" Emili announced. Now I summon Frequency Magician!" The Tuner/Spellcaster appeared. Level 2/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect/800atk/600def.

"Frequency Magician's effect! He gains a Spell Counter, and I'll remove it to give The Tricky a 500 attack point bonus!" The magician's palms glowed and transfered his energy to The Tricky. 2000-2500atk.

"The Tricky attacks Diamond Dire Wolf!" This time, rather than a fancy trick, the jester balled his fist and punched at the wolf's muzzle. It shattered and it's master's life fell to 3200.

"Guess diamond isn't as hard as people think." Emili began.

"I activate my Trap Card." Alan said.

"Another one!?"

This time, it showed an image of Number 39: Utopia waving his hands, and Gogogo Golem and Kagetokage appearing from him.

" **Xyz Demise Rebirth.** This lets me summon monsters that were attached as Overlay Units. Come back, Mad Dire Wolf and Red Dire Wolf!" The two canines leaped from a grave portal. 1800atk. 1300atk.

Emili was more than worried. ' _On his next turn, he might summon another Diamond Dire Wolf...and this time he might use it's effect..._ ' "I end my turn."

"Draw!" Morris said. "Are you ready? I activate the effect of Thunder Birth from my graveyard. If the monster I Ritual Summoned with it is still on my field, I can add it to my hand!"

"What!?" Takashi exclaimed.

Morris held the card up. "Don't believe me? See for yourself. I activate Thunder Birth!" Immediately after fishing it out of his graveyard, he put it back in his Spell Zone. "I Tribute Thunderborne Sorcerer and Thunderborne Goldfish from my hand!" The grizzed mage appeared, followed by a small fish made of lightning.

"I Ritual Summon **Thunderborne Manticore** from my hand!" A second lightning bolt crashed, and a blue, winged, lion-like creature with a stinger-tipped tail in the shape of a lightning bolt appeared. Level 5/LIGHT/Beast/Ritual/Effect/2300atk/1700def.

"And now the effects of Sorcerer, Goldfish, AND Ascending Soul activate!" He drew two more cards, and added the sorcerer's card to his hand.

"What does the goldfish do?" Lucas asked.

" It allows me to add one "Thunderborne" from my deck to my hand." Morris replied, as a blue-bordered card ejected from his deck.

"Manticore! Attack The Tricky!" The beast pounced on the Spellcaster, stinging and electrocuting it. Emili screamed as she was electrocuted. Her Life Points fell from 3600 to 3100 and then 2800.

"What!? What the hell? How did I go down that far?"

"Oh right. My Manticore inflicts **500** damage each time he destroys a monster in battle."

"Sadistic archetype!" Emili growled as Morris put a hand to his waist.

"Don't worry. I'm going to get rid of those monsters!" Takashi said.

"I don't think so. Thunderborne Warrior attack Frequency Magician!" It slashed him in two, causing him to shatter.

Emili's Life fell further to 2200. "Jeez!"

"Now you're the weakest link at the moment." Morris said. "It's Takashi's turn."

"Draw!" Takashi announced. "I summon Spear Dragon!" A blue pteranodon-like dragon appeared. Level 4/WIND/Dragon/Effect/1900atk/0def.

"Go, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon! Black Fire Bullet!" The dragon gathered fire in it's maw again, and launched it at Thunderborne Manticore.

The beast gave a dying roar before burning to ash. Morris Life Points fell to 3900. " _I'm sooo devastated._ "

Mason sighed. "Condescending and sarcastic. That's Morris. And Alan is consumed by rage."

"Yeah, wise guy? Your Manticore's gone! So now you can't add your Ritual Spell back to your hand!" Takashi pointed out.

"Yes, but Thunderborne Warrior is still on the field. And if you'll recall, _he_ was special summoned by Thunder Birth as well."

Takashi squinted at him. "Anything else?" Morris added. The Red-Eyes user held up one card, flipping the Ritual duelist off at the same time, and slipped it into the Spell Zone of his disk.

"Takashi!" Emili shouted. "You could've destroyed one of Alan's wolves! Now he'll just Xyz Summon another Diamond Dire Wolf!"

Alan drew his next card. "Actually, I've got other plans." He raised his hand. "I overlay Level 4 Mad Dire Wolf and Red Dire Wolf to build the Overlay Network one more time!" The two turned back into orbs and swirled into the red spiral.

" _Hunter with crystalline claws, strike my foe down in one fell sweep of blue! Xyz Summon! Howl_ _ **Sapphire Dire Wolf!**_ **"**

Another large wolf, smaller than Diamond Dire Wolf appeared with a howl. He had fur, claws, and teeth that seemed composed of blue crystal. Rank 4/WATER/Beast/Xyz/Effect/2000atk/1200def/2 OLU.

"It's got the same stats as the Diamond one." Lucas noted.

"True, but he has a very different effect." Alan said. "Which I'll activate now! By removing an Overlay Unit, He can drown out the effects of all other monsters on the field and gain 1000 attack points until the end of the turn!"

"What!?" Takashi and Emili gasped.

"Torrent Howl!" Alan declared as Sapphire Dire Wolf chomped down on the purple orb that floated around him(Mad Dire Wolf) and howled a dreadful one, sounding familiar to that of crashing waves. Red-Eyes was unaffected, as he was treated as a Normal Monster at the moment. Thunderborne Warrior however was not so lucky, being knocked backward.

"My wolf has three-thousand attack points. More than enough to kick you out of the game!" Alan shouted, waving his hand foreward. "Sapphire! Destroy Emili's Life Points!" The wolf charged in, bearing razor sharp fangs. Emili wailed, bracing herself.

But the claws never fell on her. Only a strange sound was heard.

" _Kurikuri!_ "

"Huh?" Emili opened her eyes, and gasped as she was surrounded by furry brown cotton balls with claws.

"What the-!?" Alan growled.

Takashi held up a monster card. "I used an effect from my hand! Kuriboh! By discarding him, all battle damage from that attack is null-and-void!"

"Grr...Fine! I set one more card and end my turn."

"Emili!" Takashi said. "It's your move. Show that guy what you can do!"

The blue and purple haired girl nodded. "Draw! I use the Spell Soul Charge!" She slammed the card into the disk. "By paying 2000 Life Points to special summon The Tricky and Frequency Magician!"

As her monsters appeared and her Life Points fell to 800, Alan scoffed. "You do know that keeps you from dealing damage this turn, right?"

"All worth it." Emili said, putting a hand to her chest. "I tune my two monsters!"

The magician became two rings of green light that flew over The Tricky who became five orbs of light. " _Guardian of sacred arts, dazzle us with your grand illusion! I Synchro Summon Arcanite Magician!_ " The white robed sorcerer appeared. Level 7/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect/400-2400atk/1800def.

"Neat...I've never seen Synchro Summoning before." Morris said.

"I can't attack the turn Soul Charge is used, so I have to end my turn. But not before I set one more card." Emili said.

"I draw!" Morris called as his Ritual Spell ejected from his graveyard slot. "Are you ready? I again activate Thunder Birth!" He discarded two cards. "I Tribute Thunderborne Sorcerer and Thunderborne Guardian to summon my ultimate beast!" The sorcerer and a new Warrior carrying blue shields with lightning symbols appeared and vanished. Three large lightning bolts crashed behind him.

"I Ritual Summon... **THUNDERBORNE DRAGON!** " A large, Western style dragon completely made of reddish electricity appeared. Level 8/LIGHT/Dragon/Ritual/Effect/3000atk/0def.

"Holy-!" Takashi began. "That looks like Wattaildragon on steroids!"

"And unlike Wattaildragon, this monster has an effect. When he destroys a monster in battle, he deals you 1000 damage!" Morris said. "But first my effects chain again." He added the Sorcerer back to his hand and drew two more cards.

"That other monster didn't have an effect?" Emili asked.

"He does, but it doesn't activate when used that way. Thunderborne Dragon! Destroy Arcanite Magician! LIGHTNING STORM OF OBLITERATION!" Morris declared as the dragon roared, sending innumerable lightning bolts at her monster.

Emili smirked. "I activate Quaking Mirror Force!"

Morris blanched. "What does that...do?" Any time a duelist heard the words Mirror Force, no matter what other words were used, it almost always meant trouble.

"It switches all of your attack position monsters into face down defense mode." She explained. "And they can't change battle positions."

"Nice job, blue boy." Alan growled as he took Sapphire Dire Wolf's card and flipped it over on his Duel Disk.

"How would I have known she would do that?!" His partner shouted, doing the same with his Thunderborne Dragon and Thunderborne Warrior. Then, he angrily jammed a card into his duel disk. "I set one card. Turn end."

"Okay!" Takashi said. "And I'll pick up where my partner left off! First, I'll give my dragon's card a tap, aaand~! He's an effect monster!" The dragon glowed with golden light. "And now I'll have him attack Morris' Thunderborne Dragon!" With another bird-like shriek, Takashi's dragon expelled another fireball at Morris' face down monster. The card was struck by the fire, and the electric beast appeared, only to shatter.

"So what? He was in defense mode!" Morris said, sure of himself. "Ergo, I take no damage."

"Is that so? Spear Dragon attacks Alan's face-down Sapphire Dire Wolf!" Takashi began as his pterodactyl like creature attacked the other monster. Alan's Life Points fell to 2500. "Wanna know something?"

"What?" Morris asked.

The Dark-Dragon duelist smirked. "I end my Battle Phase."

"Okay, and what does that-GAH!" Takashi's monster breathed another spray of fire at Morris this time. His Life Points dropped to 1500. "What the heck was that!?"

"My Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon's effect. Once per turn, when he's involved in ANY battle, at the end of the battle phase, I can have him blast you for damage equal to his original attack points! Now I'll throw another card face down."

Alan drew his next card. "I summon **Ghost Wolf**!" A phantasmal wolf specter appeared. Level 1/DARK/Beast/Effect/0atk/0def. "Turn end."

"Draw!" Emili announced. "And now I'll use Arcanite Magician's effect! By removing a Spell Counter, that Ghost Wolf is destroyed!" One of the two lights on the white cloaked wizard's staff blanked out and it fired a bolt of white heavenly energy, burning the wolf away.

Alan chuckled. "Heheheheheh...Ghost Wolf's monster effect! By banishing it from my graveyard, your magician loses ALL of his attack points!"

"What!?" Emili cried as Arcanite Magician lost his vibrant radiance. 2400atk-0atk.

"And this loss is permanent, just so you know." Alan added. "Better ditch him for a stronger monster."

Emili grimaced. But then, her expression lightened. "Fine then. You like Xyz Monsters so much? Then try this on for size! I activate the Spell Xyz Reception!" She held up a green framed card depicting Madolche Butlerusk appearing to assist Madolche Magileine against Adreus, the Keeper of Armageddon. "This will let me special summon a monster from my hand with the same Level as one on my field!" She slapped another card on the energy panel of her disk. "Go, Endymion, the Master Magician!" The imposing Spellcaster appeared.

"His attack and defense points may be zero, and his effect may be negated, but I can still use him for this! I Overlay Arcanite and Endymion!" The two monsters became golden and purple orbs of light respectively that swirled together in an overlay network. A strange black one with green and blue sparkles of light.

" _May the mightiest mage now step forward! With your arcane skills, scatter my foes and deliver us to victory!"_ Emili chanted, holding her arms up. " _Xyz Summon! Make some magic, EBON ILLUSION MAGICIAN!"_

The overlay network burst open into a giant ring of golden runes, and from them arose an spellcaster wearing armor like black robes and long flowing blond hair. He toted a wand nearly identical to the legendary Dark Magician used by Yugi Muto so long ago. Rank 7/DARK/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect/2500atk/2100def.

Mason raised his head to look at the Spellcaster, who almost seemed to take notice of him.

"And I still haven't Normal Summoned yet!" Emili declared. "I summon Gemini Elf!" The twin elves appeared, one blond and one red-headed. Level 4/EARTH/Spellcaster/1900atk/900def.

She pointed at Alan. "Get him."

The two sorcerer and the two elves aimed their weapon, and hands(respectively) and blasted Alan with magical force! His deck scattered as he was sent flying.

Alan Lp: 0

"One ass down. One to go." Emili said before covering her mouth, realizing she'd just cursed.

"You think it'll be that easy?" Morris asked.

"Like a slice of cake!" Emili replied, before noticing her stomach growl. She gasped, covering her mouth again. ' _Maybe I should've had some of that stew..._ ' "Your turn, ehehehe..."

"I draw! Now watch this! I use the Spell Magical Stone Excavation! By discarding two cards, I add one Spell Card from my graveyard to my hand." Morris slipped two cards from his hand into his graveyard as another one slipped out of it.

"You still have Ritual Monsters to summon!?" Lucas asked.

"No. But I have something else to try out. This is a new one." He held up one card and showed it to them. "By revealing this card and Thunder Birth from my hand, I can banish all the Ritual Monsters in my graveyard to special summon this creature!"

Three blue-bordered monster cards ejected from his graveyard. He took all three and put them in his coat pocket. Then, he placed the card he showed them on his disk.

"Come out, **Thunderborne High-Volt Dragon King!"**

Ten lightning bolts flashed in the sky, as a roar thundered. One tremendous lightning bolt crashed inbetween all four players, and a creature descended within it.

"What is that?" Takashi asked as a gigantic, vaguely humanoid dragon-beast appeared. It had powerful arms and legs three-times the size of tree trunks, enormous wings and a savage dragon head. In the center of it's chest was a red orb that seemed to be it's epicenter. It's scales shown with a golden hue as a blue glow emanated from it's visible veins.

Level 10/LIGHT/Dragon/Effect/?atk/?def.

"Undetermined attack points?" Alan asked. "Even I'm surprised by this..."

"His attack and defense points are equivalent to the number of Ritual Monsters banished for his summon multiplied by 1000. I banished three, so he has 3000." Morris said. "Furthermore, this great beast can attack ALL monsters my opponent controls. So blast away! Strike down Ebon Illusion Magician and Gemini Elf!"

The Dragon King roared with all his might, a sound resembling thunder itself, but radiating from a close by source, rather than clouds. The noise itself was enough to shatter the magician and the elf twins into pixels.

Emili screamed as her Life Points hit zero as well, her deck scattering.

"Now my almighty beast, destroy Takashi's dragon!" The two dragons stared each other down. Then, the larger electric one fired bolts of electricity.

"Did you think it would be that easy!?" Takashi shouted. "Trap Activate! Impenetrable Attack!" A card showing two heroic figures flipped up. "This card lets me choose one of two effects. I can either prevent my monster's destruction, OR I can nullify any battle damage from an attack! I'll pick the first one!" A barrier surrounded his Red-Eyes, and the electricity bounced off. It's owner's Life Points fell to 2800.

Morris grimaced. "Grr. Fine. It's your turn."

Takashi smirked. "No it's not. Remember my Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon's ability?"

The Ritual duelist gasped.

"Red-Eyes! Black Fire-Scatter Bullet!" The obsidian scaled beast drew it's head back and blasted Morris with flames.

Morris & Alan: Lp Scores 0

Takashi & Emili: Lp Scores 2800 and 0. WINNERS!

The four duelists recollected themselves and reshuffled their decks.

"An excellent duel." Mason applauded. He waved his hands and produced a cup of tea, proceeding to stir it. "Well fought, the four of you."

"Thanks for the applause, but did you forget?" Emili said.

Mason sipped the tea. "Hmm?"

"The rest of your cute little story?"

"Oh that." He dematerialized the teacup and it's contents. "As I was saying, there are children born of the Light and Darkness born every thousand years. But they all have a common theme. One is always good, and one is always evil no matter the side of the spectrum. The tyrant Vigo was a child of Light. But he is the evil one."

"And let's say I believe this." Takashi began. "Who's the good one?"

"I didn't finish. Vigo is NOT the child of Light for this millenium. He was born a thousand years ago, and has found wicked, foul ways of sustaining his life, by stealing it from others he's kept trapped on this island."

"H...how the hell does he do that?"

"Inside his castle, or as you would call it, the arena for the Genisus Tournament Finals, he has a room that contains a giant pair of scales. But unlike scales that determine weight, these take life from one person standing on it, and give life to one standing on the other. They are called The Scales of Life and Death. Every year, ten children are chosen as tribute from this island. And those ten children's life forces are absorbed by Vigo using the scales. Every day of life they would have, if not struck down by sickness, violence, or some unhappy accident would be gained by him.

"And in doing such, he has upset the Cosmic Spectrum. He was not meant to live this long. He wishes to live for eternity, so that he can destroy every child of darkness. He didn't kill the last one. The last was killed by a bandit centuries ago."

"So...do the Light and Dark children have to kill each other?" Lucas asked.

"No. That's the beauty of it! But Vigo is borne of the Light of Destruction! It declares all forces, Good Light, or any form of Darkness to be enemies!" Mason continued. "But if he does this, there will be nothing in his way to keep him from enslaving the world! He thinks himself a god, but there is one way he can be defeated!"

"How?" Takashi asked.

"Duel Monsters, my boy. Duel Monsters or any other fair contest." Mason replied. "That's why he organized this tournament. To draw **you** out."

"Wait, me?"

"Yes, my boy. You. You are the child of darkness."

Takashi laughed. "Dude...I don't know what the heck you're talking about. I'm not special. I don't even really believe your story. All I know is that freaky shit happens when I duel angrily."

"And that's why that...to use less vulgar language, "freaky stuff" happens. That's one of your powers! Your emotions can affect your dueling! When you're angry, you lash out, and when you're happy you exude an infective aura of joy.

"If you don't believe in your status, shuffle your deck and pick up the top card. But don't use your Duel Disk's auto-shuffle function."

Takashi rolled his eyes before removing his cards from his disk and shuffling them lazily by hand. Then he put them back into his Disk and drew. His eyes widened at the sight.

Abandoned Lost Soul.

"I take it that surprises you?" Mason asked. "May I see?" Takashi handed the elder the card. "Ah...This is a very special card. The only one of it's kind." He handed it back to him. "You wouldn't have THAT if you weren't a Child of Darkness."

"Whatever." Takashi said, reshuffling. "I don't even know how I got that card. It just showed up in my deck one day. I figured it was a present from my mom or my sister."

"Your 'mother'?" Mason asked. "Interesting...did you ever know your father?"

"No. My mom says he was a dead-beat that ran off when she was pregnant with me."

"I see. Well, Takashi Enji. I have few more words for you. A warning. Whether you choose to believe it or not, Vigo **is** hunting for you. He has his children, who call themselves the Guardians of Radiance. Benjamin was one of them. The youngest. Three young men. And two young women. All of them duelists. Very powerful ones, too. And I don't mean that in terms of dueling alone.

"Upon their birth, they were given the powers of the elements. Benjamin was given control of wind. Vigo's next child was a girl. Her name is Candace. She was given control of fire. The third was given control of water. His name is Wake. The fourth was given powers of Earth. Her name is Aliss.

"And the fifth...is second in power only to Vigo. He will ruthlessly pursue his father's dream of domination no matter the cost, with absolutely no mercy or regard for others. His name...is Katou. He has powers of light. Beware them. If you are defeated, then it will be the same as if Vigo himself defeated you."

"Is that all?" Takashi said with a yawn. "I'll be sure to keep a look out for them. Now can we leave this wierd place already?"

Mason chuckled. "Such a light heart. Very well. You may leave, but not before I give you these." He took two cards from his robe.

Takashi and Emili gasped. "Those are..." Emili began.

"Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning, and Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End!" Takashi finished. "Those are two are some of the rarest cards in existence!"

"Yes. They, and their summoning methods represent Chaos. The union of Light and Darkness through the celestial binding called Yliaster. Vigo despises Chaos. Keep them on your person. You may need them." He handed the Soldier's card to Emili and the Dragon's card to Enji.

"Uh...Old timer, I don't have a lot Light-attribute monsters in my deck." Takashi said. "How am I supposed to use it?"

"You don't." Mason said. "These cards, I have placed an enchantment on. If used in any run of the mill duel, they will not work."

"The hell you say! You give us these awesome cards and say we can't use them?!"

"You don't believe me?" Mason said. He held up his right arm, and a special left-handed Duel Disk appeared on it. "Then how about a practice round?"

"Fine." Takashi said, shuffling Chaos Emperor Dragon into his deck.

"Duel!" The two announced.

"Age before beauty." Mason said. "I place one monster face-down and end my turn." A face down, horizontal card appeared before him.

"Fine. Draw!" Takashi began. He had Chaos Emperor Dragon as well as Red-Eyes in his hand. ' _Perfect._ ' "First I use the Spell Card Foolish Burial!" He slid a card from his deck into his graveyard(The LIGHT attribute Mirage Dragon). "Now I'll activate another Spell Card **Shadow Burial!** " A card showing Sangan being dragged into the shadows as Armageddon Knight watched appeared. "With this, I have to discard a DARK Attribute monster from my hand or deck, and my opponent takes 500 damage!"

He discarded his trademark Red-Eyes and smirked. "Now I banish Mirage Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon from my graveyard-!" The two dragons appeared before being engulfed in pillars of Light and Darkness.

"And Special Summon Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End!" He slapped the card on his disk. "Come on out!" The dragon didn't appear. Takashi raised his eyebrow. "Uh...Come on out, Chaos Emperor Dragon!" He placed it back on the disk. "Pretty please?"

"It's not going to work." Alan said, closing his eyes, folding his arms and turning away. "When the Sage says he placed an enchantment on it, he means it."

"I can see that you can't make your move." Mason said. "Do you end your turn?"

Takashi grunted. "Fine."

"Good. I draw!" Mason said, swiping his next card from the top of his deck.

"First I'll flip summon Queen's Knight!" The elegant, iconic knight appeared. "Then I'll summon King's Knight!" The bearded king appeared. "They will allow me to summon Jack's Knight!" The third knight, a handsome one with a wispy beard appeared.

"I activate Polymerization!" Mason held the card up high and the three merged together as three golden lights in a vortex.

" _These three noble faces combine and bring forth the guardian of the kingdom!_ "Mason chanted. " _Fusion Summon! Awaken, Arcana Knight Joker!_ " The grand final knight appeared, brandishing a mighty saber. Level 9/LIGHT/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/3900atk.

"Next I'll use the Equip Spell Card Megamorph! Because my Life Points are lower than yours, my Warrior's attack points are doubled!" Mason said.

Takashi closed his eyes, waiting for the sword to hit, but he opens his eyes to see Arcana Knight Joker dissolving into golden pixels.

"There's no point in continuing." Mason began. "Now you know that the two Chaos cards I've given you can't be used in normal duels. You may as well take it out of your deck."

Takashi grimaced, taking the Chaos Emperor Dragon card off his Duel Disk and putting it in the box at his waist. "Fine."

"You have been informed of the dangers Genisus offers you. But you have no choice. You must face Vigo and his children. If not, he will never let you leave the island." He checked a pocket watch. "Hmm...have a good morning, then." he snapped his fingers again, and a door- like portal similar to the one they came through opened.

Emili nervously walked through it, followed by Lucas and Takashi. Takashi looked back before entering.

The sensation of being compressed into a tube-like shape and stretched to insane limits overcame him. Then all of a sudden it stopped. He was standing on his feet, perfectly normal on earthen ground.

"That...was freaky."

Emili looked to the sky to find the sun glaring back at her through the trees. "It really is morning. Good. Maybe we can come across a town and get some breakfast."

"You believe a word of what Mason said?" Takashi asked.

"Not really. But I do believe this." She answered, holding up her new Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning card. "And maybe that Vigo guy he was talking about is real. I'll just beat him when I make it to the finals." She said with a smirk.

"Not if I make it there first!" Takashi said, making a dash past her.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Lucas called, running after him.

Meanwhile, Mason, Alan and Morris watched them from a table-top viewing screen.

"You really think he's the one?" Alan asked with a scowl. "Or are you getting senile in your advanced age?"

Mason chuckled. "He may not believe it, but he IS the one. Either he will free this land and his world...or we are all doomed to a rule of tyranny...or destruction."

Morris stood behind them, staring at the screen and frowning. ' _I don't care what the Sage thinks..._ ' He clutched his fist. ' _I will be the one to take Vigo down. For my home._ '

In the Castle of Light, perched on the cliff, Vigo sat on an elegant throne, now in proper dress. He drank from a glass of aged red wine. Four shrouded figures surrounded him. "My children...The enemy has come to us, as you know. Search the island...and bring him to me by any needs necessary."

The four of them nodded, before disappearing in light of different colors-one blue, one red, one brown, and one yellow.

Vigo chuckled as he closed his eyes. He saw the black jacket wearing teenager in his mind, with Emili and Lucas. "Takashi Enji...I'll have your head on a spike soon enough."

 **\- Card Index-**

 **Mad Dire Wolf**

 **Level 4/DARK/Beast/Effect/1800atk/0def**

 **When this monster attacks an opponent's monster, increase this card's atk by 300. If this monster is being attacked, decrease this monster's atk by 300.**

 **Red Dire Wolf**

 **Level 4/FIRE/Beast/Effect/1300atk/1050def**

 **When this card is Normal Summoned, you can special summon 1 "Blue Dire Wolf" from your hand.**

 **Pack Barrier**

 **Normal Trap Card**

 **When a "Wolf" monster you control is being attacked, send 1 "Wolf" monster from your deck to the graveyard; negate the attack**

 **Sapphire Dire Wolf**

 **Rank 4/WATER/Beast/Effect/Xyz/2000atk/1200def**

 **2 Level 4 Monsters**

 **Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, it gains 1000atk; also the effects of all other face-up monsters are negated until the End Phase of the turn this effect is used.**

 **Ghost Wolf**

 **Level 1/DARK/Beast/Effect/0atk/0def**

 **When this face up monster is destroyed by battle or card effect, target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls, it's atk becomes 0 as long as it remains on the field.**

 **Xyz Demise Rebirth**

 **Normal Trap Card**

 **When an Xyz Monster is destroyed by battle, and if that monster had Xyz Materials attached, Special Summon them.**

 **Thunderborne Sorcerer**

 **Level 4/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Effect/1500atk/1000def**

 **When this card is tributed for a Ritual Summon, draw 2 cards. You can only use this effect once per turn.**

 **Thunderborne Warrior**

 **Level 4/LIGHT/Warrior/Ritual/Effect/2000atk/1800def**

 **This card can be Ritual Summoned with any "Thunder" Ritual Spell Card. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, inflict 300 damage to your opponent.**

 **Thunderborne Goldfish**

 **Level 1/LIGHT/Fish/Effect/0atk/0def**

 **When this card is tributed for a Ritual Summon, add 1 "Thunderborne" monster from your deck to your hand.**

 **Thunderborne Manticore**

 **Level 5/LIGHT/Beast/Ritual/Effect/2300atk/1700def**

 **This card can be Ritual Summoned with any "Thunder" Ritual Spell Card. When this card destroys a monster and sends it to the graveyard, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

 **Thunderborne Guardian**

 **Level 4/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/500atk/2000def**

 **Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. If a "Thunderborne" monster you control is destroyed, Special Summon this card(from your hand)**

 **Thunderborne Dragon**

 **Level 8/LIGHT/Dragon/Ritual/Effect/3000atk/0def**

 **This card can be Ritual Summoned with any "Thunder" Ritual Spell Card. When this card destroys a monster and sends it to the graveyard, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.**

 **Thunderborne Hi-Volt Dragon King**

 **Level 10/LIGHT/Dragon/Effect/?atk/?def**

 **Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by revealing 1 "Thunder Birth" from your hand and banishing any number of Ritual Monsters from your graveyard, including at least 1 "Thunderborne Dragon" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card's atk and def equal the number of monsters banished x 1000. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each.**

 **Thunder Birth**

 **Ritual Spell Card**

 **This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Thunderborne" Ritual Monster. During your Standby Phase, If a monster Ritual Summoned by this card is face-up on your side of the field, you can add this card from your graveyard to your hand.**

 **Shadow Burial**

 **Normal Spell Card**

 **Send 1 DARK monster from your deck or hand to the graveyard; inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

 **And with that, Chapter 9 is at a close. Will one of Vigo's children come for Takashi next chapter? And what grudge does Morris have against the tyrant?**

 **Furthermore, from this point on, I'll do my best to capitalize most of the game terminology. Until next time.**


	10. Mythic Assault

Chapter 10: Mythic Assault

" _Yosh!_ " Takashi shouted, as he ran into the restaraunt with Emili and Lucas not far behind. Breakfast awaited them. And they had quite the appetite.

The cashier stood behind the register, dumbfounded at their speed. "You folks seem to be in a hurry. Hungry?"

"YES SIR!" The traveling group of three replied.

He looked to their waists to see their deck boxes and duel disks.

"Oh-ho! Duelists are ya?" He asked. "Then it's on the house! Tournament rules!"

Not much later, the aroma of crispy bacon filled their nostrils, followed by the tantalizing smell of eggs. Takashi attacked his plate, stabbing at the pancakes piled on it.

"Geez, Takashi! Are you that hungry that you aren't willing to _taste_ your food?" Emili asked in awe.

"What are you talking about? I gotta carbo-load! After all, we got a lot of running to do!" He answered. "Lots of running, and lots of throwing down!"

Lucas poked a piece of maple sausage with a fork, not feeling hungry at the moment. Something worried him. He looked up to a dress-wearing waitress, who eyed him oddly.

"Something on your mind?"

"Forgive me for asking, but...do you know about a guy called Vigo?"

A deathly silence filled the cafe. The waitress covered her mouth and shuddered before walking away at a brisk pace. Much to the three duelists' confusion, the cashier came up. He did _not_ look pleased.

"I don't know where you heard that name...but drop it." He said with an angry tone. "That name...is a curse. Finish your shit and get out."

As the cashier stormed off, Takashi turned to Lucas and Emili. "Huh. That was rude."

"Well that's a familiar face. And what a strange development." A voice said from the side. They all turned to see a young man with a blue trench coat and white pompadour.

"Hey, you're that guy from the plane that got into a scrap with Fang." Takashi noted.

"That's right. Hayden Stewart at your service." He said, stepping away from a half-finished Belgian waffle. "Now, what was that name the little man said? Vigo?" Everyone in earshot cast their glances at him. "What's the big deal? It's just a name. And names don't scare me. But how did you learn it?"

"From an old guy with different colored eyes we met in the forest." Lucas replied. "He said he was a...'tyrant'."

"Well then, if he _is_ on this island, then I should see what the hullabaloo is all about. I'll bet he's a chump that doesn't know the difference between a Duel Disk and a hoverboard!" Hayden said. "So...are any of you ready to have a match?"

Emili smirked. "Sure. I'll take you on."

"Hold on, Emili." Takashi stopped her as she was reaching for her Disk. "I wanna fight this guy. He was talking smack to Fang on the ride to this island, and it'd be interesting to find out what he's got!"

The blue and pink haired girl huffed. "Fine. But **I** get the next match."

"Let's get out of here first. It's a bit too cramped." Hayden said.

After leaving the restaraunt, the four of them stood outside, with Hayden standing across from Takashi.

"I'm anxious to see what kind of deck that you play." Takashi said, readying the energy blade of his Duel Disk and holstering his own cards.

"Well, you've got a choice here." Hayden mused. Then, he opened up his trench coat, making them gasp!

The insides of his coat were covered in pockets each containing 40-card Duel Monsters decks. At least four on each side, as well as at least three on his belt.

"Go ahead. Pick your poison."

"Uhhh..." Takashi said before picking a random one on the right side of his coat. Hayden smirked, removing it from the case and putting it in his own disk.

"Lets see how you fare against it then." Hayden said.

"DUEL!" They shouted in tandem.

"I'll start. Draw!" Takashi announced. "Go, Mirage Dragon!" The serpentine yellow dragon appeared. Level 4/LIGHT/Dragon/Effect/1600atk/600def.

"That'll do for now. End."

Hayden drew his sixth card. He seemed pleased. "By dumping a card from my hand into the graveyard, I special summon The Fabled Chawa!" A small chihuahua like creature appeared, baring it's fangs. A small yellow fiend with bulging green eyes was seated on it's back. Level 1/LIGHT/Beast/Tuner/Effect/200atk/100.

"And because the card I discarded was The Fabled Cerburrel, I can special summon it!" A small red plushdoll-like Cerberus appeared on the field, being walked on a leash by a small grey fiend with the same bulging green eyes. Level 2/LIGHT/Beast/Tuner/Effect/1000atk/400def.

"Aww!" Emili said. "They're cute!"

"Whatever you say, sweetheart. Whatever you say." Hayden said. "I tribute Chawa to Tribute Summon Fabled Dianaira!" The small dog vanished and was replaced by a hulking red-skinned fiend with black armored legs and wrist gauntlets, as well as huge wings. Level 8/LIGHT/Fiend/Effect/2800atk/100def.

"He is NOT cute!" Emili shrieked.

"Aww, you hurt his feelings." Hayden said. "Just for that, I gotta give him a tune up. And The Fabled Cerburrel is more than happy to oblige!" The small cerberus became two rings of green light bordered by rectangular pixels, which encircled Dianaira, causing him to turn into a spectral figure. Eight stars lined up within his body.

" _Demon Roar Gods, advent! With your wiles, trap the whole world in a grasp of fear!_ " Hayden chanted. " _Synchro Summon! Rise, Fabled Leviathan!_ " A huge marble chair appeared, and seated within was a red-haired and masked fiend, but not like Dianaira. This one had somewhat of a handsome face. Crimson wings bordered either side as he sipped from a wine glass. Level 10/LIGHT/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/3000atk/2000def.

"Not good." Takashi began.

"Not good indeed." Hayden continued. "Fabled Leviathan! Destroy Mirage Dragon!" The winged fiend half-heartedly raised a hand and incinerated Mirage Dragon with an energy blast. The recoil reduced his Life Points to 2600.

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn."

"I draw!" Takashi said. "Get ready for this! Blackland Fire Dragon!" The green scaled dragon appeared with a snarl. Level 4/DARK/Dragon/1500atk/800def.

"Such an archaic monster." His opponent jeered.

"Age has nothing to do with what's about to happen." Takashi added, sliding his own two face downs into his Disk's Spell & Trap Zones. "Take your turn."

"Glady. Draw!" He surveyed his hand. "I reveal my face-down! Feel the power of Twin Twisters!" A Quickplay-Spell Card depicting a pair of wind storms flipped up. "By discarding one card, I can destroy two Spell or Trap cards on the field!" He put a card into his grave slot and a huge pair of tornados flew across the field.

"Trap Card, activate!" Takashi announced. "Waboku!" Three robed mages appeared. "Now even if it's destroyed, my monsters and I still can't be damaged this turn!"

"Fine. But now I'll activate the effect of Fabled Krus from my graveyard. Since I discarded her, I can special summon a low level Fabled from my graveyard." Hayden said. The Fabled Cerburrel leaped back onto the field. (1200atk)

"Next I summon The Fabled Nozoochee!" A yellow lizard like entity appeared, carrying a small blue fiend. Level 2/LIGHT/Beast/Effect/1200atk/800def.

"He can Synchro Summon again!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Indeed, but I'd rather not." Hayden said. "Instead, I Overlay Nozoochee with Cerburrel to build the Overlay Network!" The two beasts turned into yellow lights that swirled together in a red spiral. " _Power of mind, excel against all matter and break beyond the limit! Xyz Summon! Come out, Armored Kappa_!"

A cross between bird, lizard and turtle appeared on his field, coated with a silvery armor covering it's green skin. Two orbs hovered around it. Rank 2/WATER/Psychic/Xyz/Effect/400atk/1000def/2 OLU.

"Armored Kappa will now use his special ability. By removing an Overlay Unit, I can select his attack points, or his defense points, and he will gain 1000 of them." He slipped Nozoochee's card out from under Kappa's card and put it in the graveyard. The Kappa absorbed one of the glowing orbs and rippled with power. 400-1400atk.

"That's enough for one turn."

"'Kay. Here comes...something." Takashi made a draw and smirked at it. "Kiss your Leviathan goodbye! I tribute Blackland Fire Dragon...for Strong Wind Dragon!" One green dragon vanished and was replaced by a larger, bipedal one with vascular arms and chest. Level 6/WIND/Dragon/Effect/2400atk/1000def. "And when he's summoned using a dragon as the sacrifice, he gains HALF that dragon's attack power!" 2400-3150atk.

"Attack Fabled Leviathan with Gale-Force Roar!" The green-scaled dragon roared, flapping it's wings, and whipping up a large storm that blew Fabled Leviathan off his throne. Hayden's Life Points fell to 3850.

"A good move, but not a bright one. Now my Leviathan's effect triggers. When he's destroyed, I can add 3 Fableds from my graveyard to my hand. Naturally, I choose himself, The Fabled Nozoochee, and Dianaira." The three cards ejected from the grave, with him putting the former in his Extra Deck and the latter two in his hand.

Takashi sweatdropped. ' _Now if he gets another Level 2 Tuner, he can just play that guy again..._ ' "I end my turn."

"Draw!" Hayden announced. "I use Armored Kappa's ability one more time to increase his forces to 2400, and summon Fabled Ashenveil." A brutish demon appeared, wearing a mask. Level 4/LIGHT/Fiend/Effect/1600atk/1200def. "And that'll end this turn."

"Why didn't he switch them to defense mode?" Lucas asked.

"Because Takashi's monster has a piercing effect, so even if Hayden were to switch them, he'd still take damage."

Takashi drew his next card. "Cards from the Red Stone!" He held the Spell Card up high. "By discarding a Level 7 or higher Red-Eyes monster, I can draw two cards!" He discarded one of his Red-Eyes dragons and drew twice more. "And now...Monster Reborn!" The holy sword appeared, but was replaced by a pair of flaming wings as Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon appeared. Level 7/DARK/Dragon/Gemini/2400atk/2000def.

"Time to battle! Strong Wind Dragon! Attack Hayden's Kappa!" The dragon dove in at the mythical Japanese monster, and plunged it's claws into it, causing it to shatter. Hayden stumbled backwards a bit as his Life fell to 3100.

"Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon! Scorch that Ashenveil with Black Fire Bullet!" The beast spat fire at the muscular demon, burning him away with a scream.

Hayden's Life Points took another hit, lowering him to 2300.

"Looks like things took a spin my way!" Takashi said, slotting a facedown card. "Your move."

His opponent made a draw. "Watch this." He held up one card and discarded it. "By discarding a Fabled Monster, I can special summon The Fabled Nozoochee!" The lizard being reappeared. "Next I sacrifice Nozoochee for Dianaira!" The lizard disappeared and was replaced by the fiendish giant. (2800 atk)

"Dianaira may not be strong enough to defeat Strong Wind Dragon, but once I boost him up with my Riryoku Spell, I think he'll be more than powerful enough!" Takashi could only watch as half of Strong WInd Dragon's power was siphoned away into Fabled Dianaira, who grew in both strength and size. SWD-(3150-1575) Dianaira-(2800-4375 atk)

"Fabled Dianaira! Crush Strong Wind Dragon!" The Fiend grabbed the shrunken dragon in his hands and crushed it, quite literally. Takashi reacted as quickly as he could. "I'll use Defense Draw!"

Hayden groaned as Takashi's Life Points didn't fall as he drew a new card from his deck. "Fine. Make good use of that extra card. Your turn."

Takashi drew again before holding up a Spell Card. "Hidden Armory!"

Hayden raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't expect that from a Dragon deck...what will you add?"

Takashi sent the top card of his deck to the graveyard, and pulled the three Equip Spells he had out. Mist Body, Dragon Shield, and Mage Power. He added the middle of the three and shuffled the others into his deck. "And now I equip it to my Red-Eyes! Go, Dragon Shield!"

The spindly black and scarlet dragon gained a layer of armor covering it's hide.

"Doesn't that keep either player from dealing damage from battles with the equipped monster? I just won't attack it then!" His opponent smirked, folding his arms.

"Then I've got a surprise for you. One card face down. Turn end." Takashi retorted.

Hayden scoffed. "Draw!" He swiped the new card from his deck and slammed it onto his disk. "Another Fabled Cerburrel!" Another of the red plush-toy Cerberus appeared. (1200atk)

"And I'll tune my two monsters to Synchro Summon Fabled Leviathan once again!" Dianaira was encoated by the two green rings that Cerburrel became. Soon, the handsome, red-haired fiend appeared on his throne, giving a cheeky grin. (3000atk)

"There's no point in me attacking this turn, so I'll end with that." Hayden huffed.

"Then it's my turn. Draw!" Takashi announced before giving his dragon's card a tap. "Since Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon is a Gemini, I can do this, and he gains a neat effect. And because I'm a nice guy, I'll even give a demonstration!" The dragon pooled a large amount of fire in it's maw. "Black Fire-Scatter Bullet!"

With a growl, the beast exhaled flames, and they passed right by Hayden's Leviathan and right at him!

"What the hell!?" Hayden bellowed, as the blast hit him, sending him flying back, causing his deck to scatter.

Hayden- 0 Lp.

Takashi-WINNER!

The two monsters vanished.

"Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon's Gemini effect. It's a bitch." Takashi said, holding up the tell-tale card.

Hayden looked up at him. "I should say it is." He fished a small pouch from his coat, and took a Legend Medal from it, tossing it in Takashi's direction, who caught it. The young man rose to his feet. "A paltry loss. Not counting that one, I had already collected 5 medals."

"That quickly!?" Emili asked.

"Yes. I'll expect you to make it to the finals." Hayden said. "I can't say for the rest of you, but I know you will. Fight me again there, and I'll show you my 'Ultimate Deck'."

Takashi smiled and nodded. "Sure. And I'll be there to fight that deck."

The two of them laughed heartily unaware of the prying eyes watching.

From his penseive, Vigo watched the four of them, with a hateful eye. Until his manservant, Bernilli arrived.

"Vigo...my lord." He bowed.

"What is it, halfman? I'm busy observing the enemy." Vigo made careful note of Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon. That card would certainly be a nuisance in the future, with such a powerful effect.

"The...there is a...a visitor here to see you." Bernilli said, with a quiver to his voice.

"Unless it is Takashi Enji, or one of my children, I don't care. Send him on his way."

"But sir...he is..."

The sound of a door slamming shut filled the room. The echo of freshly polished shoes against the linoleum floor approached the two of them, as a figure came into view. It's face was mostly obscured, as he wore a tuxedo with a top hat, tapping a walking staff to the ground as he walked.

Vigo glanced before turning his attention to the male approaching them. "Well well...you have some business with me...snake?"

The figure's gaze focused on the white-robed tyrant himself, as if sizing him up. Then, he grinned, showing his fangs. Truly snake-like indeed.

"I know all about your 'crusade'." The stranger said in a throaty tone of voice. "And I know just how to bring him down." He bowed gracefully. "Sir Altan Vipa at your service."

Vigo smirked and chuckled a bit, before turning back to the penseive. "Mr. Vipa...you have my interest...

"Find a way to defeat and kill Takashi Enji, and I'll grant your most fervent wish."

Vipa smiled with malevolent desire as his plan fermented already.

 **How's that for chapter ten? I was originally going to give Hayden an original deck, but I decided on doing Fableds. They suited him.**

 **But who is Altan Vipa, and what plans does he have for Takashi and company? Find out in chapter eleven...whenever I can finish it.**

 **And as always, reviews are much appreciated.**

 **Next time, Emili takes on a strange opponent with a penchant for traps! Be here for** _ **Chapter 11: Pitfall Knight!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Pitfall Knight!

In the subspace where he whisked away the travelling duelists, Mason sat in a meditative sitting position. He was concentrating his will, spirit and mind, in an effort to find all of his agents. Agents like Alan and Morris. There were a total of three more duelists he recruited for defeating Vigo. Two more young men, and one young woman. At the moment, he was having trouble finding them.

Until one appeared from a portal spontaneously manifesting a few feet before him.

This young man of about eighteen years bore a head of long black hair with green highlights. He had brown eyes, and wore a red shirt, black pants, and white sneakers. The most curious piece of his wardrobe was a pair of pendant necklaces around his neck, each bearing a radiant green crystal-one small, like the gemstone in a ring, and one long and cigar-like.

Mason opened his eyes to see him. "Christian...you've returned."

"Forgive my tardiness, Sage." The boy replied. "I was following a lead, when one of **them** attacked."

"One of **his** children?" Mason asked. Christian nodded. The elder cautiously eyed the smaller crystal pendant. "Where did you get that?"

Christian clutched the pendant. "Someone gave it to me. It reminded me of home."

Mason turned around. "Be careful of gifts from strangers, Christian. More often than not, their 'gift' turns out to be a curse. Tell me, where are Garret and Kimberly?"

"Garret is fetching supplies. Kimberly...who knows. She's probably off snogging someone."

"Such an outgoing child...heh."

"I heard Benjamin was defeated? Who was it?"

Mason smiled. "Our victory, or our damnation is at hand, my boy. The child of darkness has come."

Christian's eyes widened. "Really? They've really come here?" He said, with an obvious tone of disbelief.

"Yes. And he knows of our position, but doesn't believe it. But an odd predicament has arisen; Vigo is the **evil** Child of Light from the previous millenium. His wretched way of prolonging his life may have affected the Spectrum."

"How so?"

"Because the last Child of Darkness was good, the next was meant to be evil. But because Vigo has prolonged his life, a new Child of Light has yet to be born. So there's a chance the new Child of Darkness, Takashi Enji, may become good or evil depending on the circumstances."

"Let's hope he'll be on our side. We can't risk fighting TWO Vigos."

"He is not like Vigo." Mason countered. "He is as of yet, a good-hearted young man, and I'll wager he stays that way..."

 **0**

After Takashi, Lucas, and Emili said their goodbyes to Hayden, Takashi counted the three Legend Medals he had acquired. Five more, and he qualified for the finals. Which wouldn't be for three more days.

He and Emili decided that the next duel would be hers, no matter what. So long as they didn't come across some nut like Benjamin.

"According to the map, the next town has an Arc System arena. So Action Duels will be available." Emili said. "Sounds fun."

"Yeah!" Takashi exclaimed, jumping a little.

"You sure are excited..." Emili said, rolling her eyes.

Lucas yawned tiredly. "We should've stopped somewhere, I'm bushed."

"And whose fault was that, bringing up that 'Vigo' dude that nut told us about?" Takashi sneered. "We could be at a frickin' motel or something, catching up on some sleep, but nooooo. You had to run your little mouth."

"Hey, it's not my fault for being curious! Besides, didn't you see how they acted?"

"He's right, Takashi. Maybe there _is_ some truth to the story Mason told us." Emili suggested. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen any mayoral offices or anything since we got here."

"So? It's a Duel Monsters tournament setting!" Takashi cried. "They're all probably just actors hired by the commitee!"

"I don't know about-THAAA-T!" She screeched as she felt her feet fall out from underneath her.

"Emili!" Takashi called. He and Lucas looked down to see that she had fallen in a pit, that seemed to have been dug as a trap. "Are you alright?"

Emili rubbed her bottom as she fell on it pretty hard. "Yeah, I'm okay! Oww..."

She looked to the side to see a pile of leaves shaking as a humanoid figure covered in moss arose. "Ee...ee...eek! MONSTER!"

The creature removed moss from it's face, revealing itself to be a human male with a messy brown hair and glasses. "Y...you fell...into my trap." A Duel Disk deployed on his arm. "Now...it's time for us to duel!"

"What?! You're a duelist? Then what's with the pit!? It looks like something Team Rocket would dig!"

The boy chuckled. "My methods are my own. What better way to have your prey than to trap it. And my deck is wired just that way!"

Emili scowled, before deploying her own Disk. "Fine! But you'd better have a medal to give when I beat you!"

"Oh I will..."

"So what do I call you?"

"Just call me "Pierce"."

"Well then..."

"DUEL!" They shouted in tandem.

"The first turn is mine." Pierce began. "I activate Double Summon, which as the name implies allows me to Normal Summon or Set monsters twice this turn. Ergo, I summon Spyder Spider..." A huge spider with eyes like binoculars appeared. Level 4/EARTH/Insect/Effect/1500atk/1000def. "And Traptrix Myrmeleo!" A young girl with brown hair appeared, seeming to be attached to a giant trapdoor spider appeared. Level 4/EARTH/Insect/Effect/1600atk/1200def.

"And when Myrmeleo is Normal Summoned, I can add a Normal Trap Card from my deck to my hand whose name contains the word Hole!" A card ejected from his deck, and he added it to his hand. "Now I set one card and end my turn." The card appeared in a flash of yellow squares.

"I draw!" Emili declared. "Now I summon Defender, the Magical Knight!" A large knight clad in blue armor appeared, toting a shield and a small dagger. Level 4/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Effect/1600atk/2000def. "When he's summoned, he gains a Spell Counter." The jewel in the center of his shield lit up.

"Defender! Squish that Spyder Spider!" The knight rammed his shield into the large arachnid, crushing it's exoskeleton. Pierce's Life Points dropped to 3900. "I'll throw two cards face down and end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" Pierce said. "And I'll Activate the Spell Card Worm Bait!" A card showing two insectoid monsters arising from a Worm Drake appeared. "Because I control an Insect-Type monster, I can special summon two Worm Tokens!" Copies of the monsters on the cards appeared.

"The downside, I can't summon any Level 3 or 4 monsters this turn. But all in due time. I Tribute these two Tokens for **Sandtrap Spider!** " The two worms vanished before being replaced by a humungous brown spider with dozens of eyes spread out all over it's body. Level 8/EARTH/Insect/Effect/2800atk/3000def.

Emili freaked as she saw the tremendous arachnid. She did NOT like bugs.

"Sandtrap Spider attack Defender!" The spider lunged at Defender, who readied his shield to block.

' _I'll just use my monster's effect!_ ' Emili thought. Until Defender's shield was smashed. "What!?"

"When my monster attacks, enemies cannot activate card effects." Pierce mused.

Emili's Life Points fell to 2800.

"Now, Myrmeleo! Attack her Life Points directly!" The trapdoor spider Myrmeleo was seated on bit into Emili, causing her to scream. Her Life took another dive to 1200.

"Activate Trap! Damage Condenser!" Emili called as her face down flipped up. "This allows me to ditch one of the cards in my hand to special summon a Monster from my deck!" She slipped a card into her discard slot, and Gagaga Magician appeared on her field, with stoic silence.

"Neat. I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Pierce concluded. Emili drew, annoyed.

"Now meet Gagaga Magician's apprentice, Gagaga Girl!" A young blond girl wearing black armor, a short pink miniskirt appeared. Level 3/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/1000atk/500def.

"If I remember right, those two work great together. The Magician can change his level..." Pierce began. "And the Girl can match **his** level. Are you going to summon something big?"

"Just watch! I use Gagaga Magician's special ability to change his Level to 6!" Six of the orbs on Gagaga Magician's belt lit up. "And now I'll use Gagaga Girl's ability to match that Level!" The girl glowed with purple arcane light.

"And now...It's Overlay time!" The two monsters became purple lights and entered a red spiral. Emili brought her arms over her head. " _Keeper of order, descend from your palace and dispell the chaos! Xyz Summon! Before us, Norito the Moral Leader!_ " A figure wearing a black kimono and carrying a fan appeared. It was possible that he was a shogun of sorts. Rank 6/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect/2700atk/2000def/2 OLU.

"Isn't he a hundred points to weak?" Pierce asked.

"This game isn't about power ya know." Emili said, holding up a card bearing an image of a book emanating red light. "Especially when those scores can change so quickly. I activate Spellbook of Power! This gives a Spellcaster-type monster I control 1000 extra attack points and whenever it destroys a monster in battle, I can add another Spellbook Spell Card from my deck to my hand!"

"Go, Norito! Destroy Sandtrap Spider!" The imposing Spellcaster gave a mighty wave of his fan, whipping up a hurricane, and blowing the massive arachnid away.

"Sandtrap's other effect." Pierce said, his Life Points falling to 3000. "I can take a Trap Card from my deck and add it to my hand." He reached into his deck and pulled out another card.

"I end my turn with that, then." Emili said.

Pierce drew his card and looked at the two Traps he now had in his hand. ' _Void Trap Hole and Gemini Trap Hole...I doubt she has any Geminis in her deck, and she's already summoned that big guy. I coulda just used the Bottomless Trap Hole I got face down, but as long as HE'S on the field, I can't use it...she'd just ditch an Overlay Unit to negate it. So what the hell am I gonna do..._ '

"I set two cards face down...and switch Mymerleo to defense mode." Two more reversed cards appeared in front of him. He waved, signaling the end of his turn.

"Draw!" Emili began. "And I'll summon Neo the Magic Swordsman!" A handsome blond swordsman appeared, clad in leather gloves, boots and steel armor. Level 4/LIGHT/Spellcaster/1700atk/1000def.

"Better stop you right there! Go, Bottomless Trap Hole!" Pierce's card flipped up, showing Hitotsu Me-Giant falling into a dimensional rift, surrounded by fiendish ghostly faces. "This destroys any Normal or Special Summoned Monster with 1500 or more attack points!"

"Then I'll just use Norito's ability!" Emili began. "Pass your judgement!" The Noble absorbed one of the two glowing orbs orbiting him and pointed a finger at Pierce's Trap Card, obliterating it with a bolt of lightning as it's owner shielded his face.

"Attack!" Norito flapped his fan again, shattering Myrmeleo as Neo struck at Pierce, slashing his Life down to 1300.

"The balls in your court, so to speak." Emili said.

"Grr...my turn." Pierce said, drawing. He looked at the card, surprised, but also smiling. "I activate my Spell Card! **Treaty of Treachery**!"

"And what does that do?" Emili asked.

"Simple. It allows me to reveal and destroy one 'Hole' Trap Card on my field and draw three new cards. The drawback? I can't set any more cards this turn."

"That means he can't play any defending Monsters..." Takashi said. "A risky move...And I doubt he's got a way to play a high-class Monster... "

"I reveal Gemini Trap Hole!" The Trap flipped up, before shattering. Pierce took the top three cards of his deck and smirked at them. "And now, One Day of Peace!" He held the Spell Card up high. "This lets us each draw, but neither of us takes any damage for another turn!"

The two duelists drew, as Pierce placed another card on his disk. "And now, Antlion!" A large insect beast appeared. Level 4/EARTH/Insect/Effect/1500atk/1000def.

"Your turn..."

Emili drew again. ' _Since he doesn't have any set cards..._ ' She opened up the Extra Deck compartment, taking a black-framed card out. "This is an Xyz Monster that can be summoned by Overlaying a Rank 6 Spellcaster-Type Xyz! So I'll Overlay Norito!" The shogun turned into a large golden orb of light before entering a purple Overlay Network. "And Xyz Summon Ebon Illusion Magician!" The dark skinned, purple robed Spellcaster carrying a golden wand appeared. Rank 7/DARK/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect/2500atk/2100def/2OLU.

"Holy crap! That looks like Dark Magician!" Pierce shouted.

Emili waved her hand, smiling cheekily. "Maybe he's a distant relative or something. And while I'm showing him off, I'll display his awesome effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can Special Summon a 'Vanilla' Spellcaster from my deck!" She slipped one of the cards underneath her Magician's card into the graveyard and slapped a card from her deck onto the disk. "Meet Neo's advanced self-Trance the Magic Swordsman!" Another young, handsome spellcaster appeared, carrying a much larger sword and wearing royal armor. Level 6/LIGHT/Spellcaster/2600atk/200.

"That's cool!" Lucas chirped.

"Yeah...The makers of the cards stepped up their game when they made that guy and Frostasaurus...A Level 6 as strong as a Level 7 or 8." Takashi added.

"I can't deal you damage this turn, so I toss a face down. Your move." Emili said.

"Draw!" Pierce exclaimed. He surveyed the cards in his hand. ' _Perfect...I've got the three copies...of the Trap Hole cards...that actually affect monsters_ _ **after**_ _they're summoned..._ ' "I play three face downs and end my turn!"

"Three face downs!?" Takashi exclaimed. "That's not good..."

"Three face downs, huh?" Emili drew her new card. "Not a problem. I'll use my Magician's effect one more time...

"To summon Cosmo Queen!"

"Cosmo Queen!?" Pierce asked. "You have a monster THAT powerful?"

Emili retrieved the card and placed it on her disk. The queen wearing regal red robes and a very outlandish hat appeared. Clearly she was some form of goddess. Level 8/DARK/Spellcaster/2900atk/2450def.

"And now, Xyz Reborn!"

"Xyz Reborn? The one that lets you summon an Xyz Monster and attach it as an Overlay Unit?" Pierce began. "Don't tell me you-"

Norito the Moral Leader reappeared, cover his face with a fan. (2700atk) The Xyz Reborn Trap Card became an orb that started to orbit him.

"Yes!" Takashi said, pumping his fist. "With him, she can stop one of those cards!"

"Not only that, my Ebon Illusion Magician can banish one of my opponent's cards when a Vanilla Spellcaster attacks."

Lucas turned to Takashi. "Uh...why does she keep saying 'vanilla'? I don't see any ice cream."

Takashi grinned nervously. "That's an...unofficial term for a Normal Monster."

"Go, my Spellcasters! Use your magic and end this duel!"

Ebon, Neo, Trance, Norito, and Cosmo Queen all took aim at at Pierce with their wand, swords, fan, and hands respectively. " _Spectacular Destruction!_ "

Takashi and Lucas backed away from the pitfall. Sure, it wasn't an Action Duel, but it was instinct.

"AAAAAAAAAHH!" Pierce's voice echoed as the explosion of radiant magical power hit him.

Pierce Lp- 0.

Emili DeVine-WINNER!

When it was all over, he was sitting on his knees, a few scrapes, brusies, and covered in ash, but other than that, he was mostly just blown away by Emili's five-monster win.

"I've...never seen a 'Spellcaster Full House' before..." He shuddered. "That was...unbelievable!" He leapt to his feet. "You've got to show me that again if we meet later on!"

"If I can, I will." Emili said.

"Here, take my Legend Medal." Pierce handed her the small emblem, which she accepted, and placed it in her bag with the rest of them.

"Thanks! So, what were those three face downs, if I may ask?"

Pierce took the three cards from his Duel Disk, and showed them. They were all the copies of the same Trap Card, bearing the image of two shady figures hiding in a bush, waiting for a boy that bore extreme resemblance to Dark Scorpion-Chick the Yellow, who was being followed by a Bunilla, and is walking along, unaware that he is about to fall into a pitfall trap. The name of the card was **Trap Hole Masters**.

"Geez, you sure do like that series of Trap Cards..." Emili said. "Why's that?"

"Did you ever watch...Pokemon?"

"Err, no why?"

"I did!" Takashi said from above.

"Well, I absolutely adore Team Rocket's use of the classic hole-digging motif when they try to catch the protagonist, so I modeled my deck after that!"

"That's...um...cool." Emili said, a little unnerved. "By the way Pierce...how do we get out of here?"

Pierce looked around, as if searching for a way out, before looking to her. "Oh shit."

 **0**

In a far away field, a familiar delinquent by the name of Fang waited in a tree for his next target, hoping it would be a weaker duelist that he could beat easily. He wanted revenge. He wanted to defeat Emili after humilating him so.

His attention turned to the sound of laughter. No. Not laughter.

Prey.

Two young boys walked below the tree he was seated in. They looked much alike, so it was possible that they were identical twins. It didn't matter to Fang. He was going to attack them and TAKE their Legend Medals.

"What do you think the castle is gonna be like when we go in?"

"Probably really cool, with suits of knight armor and creepy paintings, like in the movies!"

"Maybe it's gonna be haunted or something and the owner is like this really creepy dude that carries a candle everywhere-"

As the two rambled on, Fang jumped down from the tree. "AAAAARGH!" He shouted. The boys screamed in fright as the large mohawk haired ruffian charged on them. As Fang was about to hit him, he felt a pain in his right wrist. A searing, burning pain.

"Gaaah!" The punk looked to see that some kind of rope made of pure energy was wrapped around his wrist. It burned like hell.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Fang looked for the smart mouth bastard that stopped him from clobbering the two brats, but rather than a man, it was a girl, with the energy beam reaching from her own wrist. A girl of about twenty one years of age, with blazing red hair. **Purely** red hair, not the dark burgundy "red" hair that some humans had as a recessive gene.

She wore a fancy yellow half-jacket that reached down to her waist, as well as a red, midriff-revealing top that almost put her cleavage on display. Covering her legs was a pair of gray jeans, and on her feet were a pair of red boots. Her red eyes focused on him with rage.

"And just who are you, ya little #^$%?" Fang asked.

"That's my business." The girl replied. " _YOUR_ business however is a case of misconduct. The rules of the Genisus Tournament **explicitly** state that you can only obtain Legend Medals in duels. Not by attacking other competitors."

"Fuck the rules, ya little bitch!" Fang spat. "I've got a score to settle, so get the hell outta my way! And get this fucking thing off of my arm!"

The red haired girl seemed to comply as the energy binding disappeared.

Fang smirked. "Thank you." He said, with a smart-alecky tone of voice as he turned back to the two children. "Now where was I-YAAAA!" His sentence was stopped short into an agonizing scream as everything burst into flame!

His sight failed him, as he felt his skin boiling. The fire only seemed to get hotter and hotter as he felt his clothes burn away. "Wh-what's ha-Ah-AH!" He shrieked, before his throat started melting, his vocal cords destroyed.

Soon, nothing was left of him but a smoldering mess. Curiously, his Duel Monsters cards as well as his Duel Disk were the only things not to be burned away.

The girl gave a cruel look to the two boys, causing them to gasp and flee, screaming.

"Scum." She said, watching them run. The girl stooped down to pick up the two items. She leafed through the deck that was left behind.

"Hmm...not my style, but maybe Wake would appreciate them...His birthday's tomorrow anyway." The Disk and the cards vanished in flame.

She looked to the sky. "I'm coming for you...little boy."

Then, she heard the Voice.

" _You are ready my child...Strike now, and crush our enemy!_ "

She closed her eyes, as if reaching out with her mind. " _I will...Father._ "

 **0**

Vigo sat on his throne, Bernilli on one side of him, and Vipa on the other. Bernilli gave the stranger a sneer as he saw him fiddling with the cuff of his tuxedo.

"Lord Vigo, are you sure Candace is ready for such a task?"

The tyrant glared at his curly haired servant. "You doubt my senses? You doubt MY child?"

Bernilli shrieked. "N...no, lord! I am your humble servant. Please, do not hurt me!"

Vipa chuckled a bit. " **This** low being? Your highness, I doubt this disgusting manservant is of any use to you at all, so why not just be rid of him? I think he would be much more suited at cleaning your dungeons..."

Vigo rubbed his chin as Bernilli's eyes nearly fell out of his head with fear. "Tempting as the thought is, I need him, Vipa. His family has served me since my first rise to power, and he is the only one that knows the incantation to wake me from my slumber."

Bernilli sighed. "My lord, with all due respect, we cannot trust this beast!" He pointed at Vipa, shaking his finger at him. "And what is more, we do not need him! Even if Enji is capable of defeating your children, you will more than obviously beat him!"

This time, Vipa looked Bernilli right in the eye, causing him to sleek backwards. The yellow, evil gaze, as if he were looking into Bernilli's own soul nearly caused him to vomit.

"And what about you? If faced with the challenge, will _you_ be able to defeat Takashi Enji? Or do you even duel?"

"What does that mean!?"

Vipa crossed his arms. "Do you even own any Duel Monsters cards? Have you ever picked up _any_ kind of Duel Disk?"

"What are you proposing?" Vigo asked.

"I wish to become your aide, your lordship." Vipa replied. "And I wish to do so by means of a duel wth your...current attendant. During this 'match', I will display the necessary skill to defeat Takashi Enji."

The tyrant considered it for a moment. "I will allow this..."

"WHAT!?" Bernilli shrieked.

"Bernilli, go to the chamber in the castle's upper East wing. It contains copies of most of the cards in existence, as well as any Duel Disk model you may choose, all the way back to the original model. Make your deck and be quick about it. I wish to see what 'Sir Altan Vipa' is capable of."

The terrified fellow trembled, before nodding.

"As...you wish...my lord."

"NOW!" Vigo shouted, causing him to run for his life.

Bernilli panicked as he made a dash for the upper East wing. He didn't know how to duel, even though it was the most popular activity in the entire world at the moment. "Maybe...if I am lucky...one of Lord's children will help me-!"

 **0**

 **Card Index**

 **Sandtrap Spider**

 **Level 8/EARTH/Insect/Effect/2800atk/3000def**

 **When this card declares an attack, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step. When this card is destroyed by your opponent(by Battle or by card effect), you can add one Trap Card from your deck to your hand.**

 **Treaty of Treachery**

 **Normal Spell Card**

 **Reveal 1 "Hole" Trap Card in your hand or on the field: destroy it and draw 3 cards from your deck, but you cannot set cards during the turn this card is activated.**

 **Antlion**

 **Level 4/EARTH/Insect/Effect/1500atk/1000def**

 **When a monster attacks this card, that monster loses 500atk.**

 **(This card was used by a Card Professor in Yugioh R. Creative credit goes to Akira Ito{Or whoever else may have come up with this specific card}. Attribute not specified, given EARTH due to likeliness.**

 **Trap Hole Masters**

 **Trap Card**

 **When your opponent's monster declares an attack, banish that monster and inflict damage to your opponent equal to it's Level/Rank x 50.**

 **0**

 _ **Holy crap, I just killed off one of the characters. This got dark really fast, but then again, it was probably going to take that turn anyway.**_

 _ **Will Candace meet and make good on her vow to crush Takashi?**_

 _ **Will Bernilli win his duel with Altan Vipa?**_

 _ **And will Emili ever get out of Pierce's pitfall trap?!**_

 _ **Unfortunately, the answers won't be given as we skip to detail the experiences of another important figure in the story. Be here for Chapter 12: Scarred Soul!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Scarred Soul

_**So far, Takashi, Lucas and Emili have shared the spotlight, but now we turn to another soul crucial to the plot of this tale. One who bears scars both metaphorical, and literal.**_

As the group of three duelists shared their path in the Genisus Tournament, another young duelist sits at a coffee shop roughly 2.6 miles from the town established at the "Safe Zone."

He had short, straight blue hair in a rather tame style, covering his left eye. This particular eye had a scar over it, though he was lucky the wound didn't claim it. He wore a white shirt with blue accents similar to an Obelisk Blue uniform blazer from the Duel Academy of old. The young man also wore a pair of grey pants, with a duelist belt holding his deck and Duel Disk equipment. Underneath his shirt however were a number of bandages from a burn wound he had suffered in his past.

Currently, he had his Disk in "tablet mode", trying to hook into the internet. "Hmph. No connection...what the hell?" He put the item back on his belt. "Whatever. I need to get moving."

So far, he had not competed in a single duel. He was hoping to save a match with one other young man.

The one who gave him those scars.

"What do I owe?" He asked the waitress, whose name tag read Mary.

"Oh, free of charge~!" She hummed. "You're a tournament competitor so you have privilege to all our services!"

The young man scowled. He didn't care for such tournaments. He preferred them the traditonal way, without all the bloody "travelling".

"Hey, you!" A voice called to him. "Yeah! You!" The young man turned around to see a brown haired fellow, wearing welding overalls and work gloves. The only indication that pointed out that he was anything but a common grease monkey was the Duel Disk strapped to his arm.

"Let's go a round!"

"Hmph. No thanks." The blue-haired boy replied.

"WHAAAA-AAT!? Are you refusing a challenge!? Then you aren't any kind of man!"

' _Here we go..._ ' He thought rolling his eyes. ' _The common, everyday, third-rate duelist obsessed with being "macho". I don't care for this type._ '

He began to walk away, only for a hand to be placed on his back. It was another young man with silvery hair. "I'd accept that challenge if I were you."

"What does it have to do with me?"

The silver-haired guy pulled out a holo-tablet. "Hmm...Your name is...Drew Wallise, isn't it?"

He reluctantly nodded.

"My name is Jaeger Ashbury, and I'm with a liason from the Genisus Board of Directors. I'm afraid if you don't accept mister...Gary Langdon's Duel request...you will be disqualified."

Drew groaned. "Fine."

"Well alright then, Mr. Wallise!" The grease monkey(apparently named Gary) smiled. "Looks like we HAVE to play..."

"Whatever." Drew growled. "Just don't bore me."

Gary frowned as he activated the gray blade of his Duel Disk. "Game."

Gary Langdon: 4000 Lp

Drew Wallise: 4000 Lp

"My move first!" Gary exclaimed, drawing his card. "And I think I'll show'ya my **Motor Shell**!" A large engine appeared on the field. Level 4/DARK/Machine/Effect/1300atk/1800def.

"Then, I'll toss this face down card and that should do for now."

Drew said nothing as he drew his sixth card and slapped one of them on the disk. With a flash, a muscular four armed beast with canine features appeared with a growl.

"Gene Warped Warwolf!?" Gary asked as Drew waved his hand, causing the larger monster to charge at the small machine piece, destroying it. It's owner's Life Points fell to 3300.

"You could've warned me you were gonna summon a monster that powerful!"

Drew scoffed. ' _This guy HAS to be a newbie._ '

"No worries though." His opponent began. "Because of my Motor Shell's effect, I can summon a Motor Parts Token!" A small pile of mechanical parts appeared on his field. Level 1/DARK/Machine/0atk/0def

"Fine." Drew began, setting a card. "Your move."

"Draw!" Gary exclaimed. "Now I'll Tribute my Token for another monster by the name of **Demolish Mecha**!" The small frame disappeared and was replaced by a large blue and red battle robot carrying a battering ram. Level 6/DARK/Machine/Effect/2300atk/2300def.

"Demolish Mecha attack!" The monster flew in at Gene Warped Warwolf and crushed it with it's ram. "When Demolish Mecha destroys a monster in battle, it always deals HALF the destroyed monsters attack points as the battle damage!"

Drew rolled his eyes as his Life fell to 3000.

"Your move."

"I draw." Drew said, unenthused. He raised his hand and his face down flipped up. "Birthright." He declared. Gene Warped Warwolf leaped back onto the field with a snarl. (2000atk)

He set another card on his disk, and a jewel-encrusted dragon appeared with a roar. Level 4/LIGHT/Dragon/2000atk/100def.

"I play one more face down and end my turn."

"Fine by me! You didn't play any defense mode, so my Demolish Mecha has plenty of time to kill and plenty of monsters to kill!" Gary mused, drawing. "Ooh! I'll use the Equip Spell, Engine Tuner!" Several repairmen with wrenches and screw drivers appeared on Demolish Mecha, operating on it.

"This is a special Spell Card that remains on the field and gives the highest attack point Machine-type Monster on the field an attack point boost equal to half their defense points!" The battle mech glowed with power, as it raised it's battering ram. (2300-3450atk)

"Next I'll summon **Motor Masher**!" A large machine with an engine block for a head, with a large gyroscopic device built into its chest, as well as two enormous clawed arms. Level 4/EARTH/Machine/1200atk/1000def.

"Now wreck that Gene Warped Warwolf again!" Demolish Mecha charged on the modified werewolf, preparing to smash it again. However, Drew swiped a tab on his screen and his new card flipped up.

"What the!? Covering Fire?" Gary shouted as the dragon fired a beam of light energy from it's jaws at the Mecha, as Gene Warped Warwolf caught it in a submission hold, ripping it apart. His Life Points dropped to 2750.

"It allows my Alexandrite Dragon to...do that." Drew said dryly.

Gary growled. "I'll place one card facedown and end my turn..." Motor Masher glowed with light as the engineers transferred to him. (1200-1700atk.)

His opponent drew a new card. Placing it on his disk, his two monsters disappeared and were replaced by a large mutated dragon/rabbit hybrid. Level 8/LIGHT/Dragon/2950atk/2900def.

"Dude, what is with you and the silence!?" His opponent growled.

"Rabidragon...attack." The mutant gave a bloodthirsty shriek, before lunging, and ripping the robot apart.

"Jeez, it isn't kidding when it says 'rabid'." Gary said as his points fell again to 1500. Silence. "That puts me in a hell of a spot..."

"Just start your damn turn already." Drew demanded.

"Jeez, okay!" Gary drew his next card, which caused him to smirk. "I'll use the Lightning Vortex Spell!" A massive thunderbolt struck Rabidragon, shattering it. "It destroys all your monsters! Pretty cool, huh? And all I needed to do was discard this measly little card. Now I think I'll summon **Motor Drive**!" A new Machine appeared, a slim robot with a pair of bladed windshield wipers for weapons, as well as tires on what could be called it's feet. Level 3/DARK/Machine/Effect/1400atk/1900def. The engineers from Engine Tuner appeared on it, causing it's atk to rise to 2350atk.

"Alright, Motor Drive! Attack his life points directly!" The robot skidded at Drew, swiping at him with the windhshield wipers. His Life Points fell to 650. "Your turn, scarface!"

For the most part, Drew had regarded this grease monkey duelist as a big talking fool, but this time, he'd struck a nerve. He glared at Gary angrily. "My turn...draw." As he looked at the card, he smirked and chuckled. "Get ready to be totally humiliated..."

"Oh, _I'm_ gonna be humilated? How so?"

"Because I'm activating the Spell Card Silver's Cry! Return, Rabidragon!" The mutant returned with an echoing shriek. (2950atk)

"Oh damn!" Gary began. "Not him again!"

Drew looked at his Duel Disk's screen. "Hmm...it says your...Motor Drive loses 500 attack points if it's attacked...gains 500 when it attacks an enemy monster...and allows you to special summon two Motor Tokens when killed in battle...I can work with that...but not yet.

"I summon the Tuner Monster **Silver Serpent**!" A small feathered snake with silver scales appeared. Level 1/LIGHT/Reptile/Tuner/Effect/0atk/200def.

"Wait, what? A Level 1 and a Level 8!? You're going for a Level 9 Synchro?" Gary panicked as he imagined a familiar three headed ice dragon he had lost to, as well as a hideous purple worm shrouded in mist.

"Wow, so there IS a brain underneath that thick head. Level 1 Silver Serpent tunes Level 8 Rabidragon!" The snake became a ring of green light that encircled the mutated dragon, who became eight motes of light as their master began to chant.

" _On plains of thunder, beat your wings and call down the rage of the heavens! Synchro Summon! Be born...AZURE-EYES SILVER DRAGON!_ " Light filled the area, as a new beast descended and came to a crashing land before Drew. It was an enormous dragon with a heavily muscled chest and legs. A finned spike bordered either side of it's mouth, similar to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Level 9/Light/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/2500atk/3000def.

"Wh...what is that thing!"

Drew smirked evilly. "A distant cousin to the legendary Blue-Eyes of old. Azure-Eyes! Destroy Motor Drive!"

The muscled dragon opened it's jaw, pooling a ball of savage electric energy.

"BURST PULSE OF LIGHTNING!" Upon the declaration of it's attack name, Azure-Eyes unleashed a pulsing beam of electricity and reduced Motor Drive to nothing.

Gary wailed as he fell backwards, his Life Points falling to 1350. However, he was not alone, as two more Motor Parts appeared on his field.

"Make your last move." Drew added, setting a card.

Gary growled, drawing his last card. "Oh it'll be my last move alright. 'Cuz I'm ending this! Draw!" As he took his new card, he grinned at it. "I'll activate the Spell Hammer Shot! This destroys the strongest Monster!"

A wall of energy flew across the field at Drew's dragon, but the beast roared, emitting a blue aura. The wall of energy dispersed as if it were nothing.

"What?!"

"Azure-Eyes doesn't allow Dragon-Type Monsters to be targeted or destroyed until the end of the next turn after it's Special Summoned.

"Not good...

Drew drew his next card. "I don't think so...AZURE REBIRTH!" Azure-Eyes gained a glow, and roared, opening a graveyard portal. Radidragon flew out of it again.

"What the hell!?" Gary cursed. "Why is he coming back!?"

"During my Standby Phase, if I control Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon, I can special summon a Normal Monster from my graveyard." He placed another card on his disk. "If I control a Dragon-Type Normal Monster, I can equip it with my Rider of the Storm Winds!" An armored human figure appeared on Rabidragon's back. "And when it's equipped with this monster, it inflicts piercing battle damage!"

"Then that means-!"

"Right. Rabidragon! Attack one of those Motor Parts Tokens and end this duel!" The dragon snorted, stomping the pile of mechanical parts into dust.

Gary-0 Lp.

Drew-WINNER!

"Hmph. That's what you get for being a big talking idiot." Drew walked over to Gary and took him by the collar. He held him close to his face and looked him dead in the eye. "You called me 'Scarface'. Is this funny to you? Because this scar was given to me by a duelist on this island. A duelist that made me feel afraid of these cards. Afraid of myself. But I'm not afraid anymore. All I am is angry. And when I meet him here at Genisus, i'm going to kick his ass! Now hand over your Legend Medal or I'm going to do the same to you!"

Gary trembled before handing him the star crested medal. "Fine, fine! Take it!" Drew dropped him and walked away.

Meanwhile, the one who forced Drew to accept his challenge; Jaeger Ashbury, although this name was a pseudonym he had taken, stood with his arms crossed.

' _So_ _ **this**_ _is Drew Wallise. An interesting fellow, certainly. And that Azure-Eyes...I like it._ '

He clutched his fist. " _I shall make it mine when I crush him...after of course_ _ **he**_ _crushes our enemy._ '

 **0**

As this duel was wrapping up, another duel came to it's conclusion. Altan Vipa stood across from Bernilli, who was fallen on the floor, apparent as the loser. Vigo watched them with a frown. "Only predictable."

"But of course..." Vipa removed his deck from his Disk. "I understand these cards on a spiritual level. After all, I come from a world similar to their own Spirit World. And this lowly servant clearly didn't know how to duel at all. He tried to put a Fusion Monster in his Main Deck! Ha!"

"But...But Aliss told me-"

"A girl like Aliss was likely deceiving you as a joke." Vigo growled. "How were you _ever_ an asset to me? As the agreement, you Bernilli will be demoted, and Vipa will become my assistant. Now get to the dungeons and start cleaning the cobwebs out of the skeletons!"

Bernilli trembled before walking away. Altan Vipa gave a cheeky wave goodbye.

"Just remember, Vipa...you must uphold _your_ end of the bargain." Vigo continued. "If none of my children can defeat Takashi Enji, YOU will go and face him. And if you fail..." His eyes glowed wickedly. " **You will face a horror beyond hell**."

"Where is he now?"

Vigo used a bit of his power and spawned a view panel as a solidifcation of his inner sight. It showed Takashi, Emili and Lucas walking through a forest trail. "He's almost to... _her_ territory _..._ "

"Candace?"

"Indeed." Vigo said. "Second to Katou, she is my most loyal child, and due to her element, she carries an incredible bloodlust...she won't show any form of leniency. Mercy is a foreign word to Candace." He clutched his fist. "Takashi Enji will burn!"

 **0**

 **Now that Drew, the duelist Takashi cruelly defeated has been revealed, it's only a matter of time before their long awaited rematch. But who is Jaeger Ashbury, and will he interfere with their fight? (Sorry for all the wierd names, I'm not very creative with them, and if I think one's common or is already taken, I pick another one.) Also forgive me for Vigo's little pun, after all, Candace is the holder of Fire among the Guardians of Radiance.**

 **Okay, I've got some other stuff to do, so until next time! And as always, reviews are appreciated.**

 **Also, no Card Index for this one, sorry.**


	13. Flame Attack

**Alright, let's get this show on the road. Get ready for a "fiery" battle.**

In the Palace of Light, seated on it's precarious perch, Vigo sat at a table, usually reserved for grand feasts. Unfortunately, he and his children were the only to ever actually use it, and never shared a meal. He didn't care for such things. Nor had any need for them. The Light of Destruction supplied him with all the sustenance he needed. Using his "sight", he peered across space to see his prey. Takashi Enji. A young man with strange powers that he himself does not understand. The one he would have destroyed.

Vigo felt no guilt that he was the one arranging this destiny for him. According to his beliefs, it was the boy's own fault for being a Keeper of Darkness, despite Takashi having no choice in the matter.

He recalled his last battle with a Keeper, an apprentice of a guild of sorcerers who practiced the arcane art of Shadow Games, who had been dispatching the souls of a large number of his people. Vigo cared not for his subjects, but he _did_ care about his "sacred duty" dictated by the Light. To destroy any and all those who wielded Darkness.

So Vigo himself, with a small army of soldiers he empowered stormed the guild's hideaway, and slaughtered every single member. Except the man who called himself Vel'Nir. The young man had become something else entirely, reading the forbidden text used to invoke the God of Darkness, and being bestowed power equivalent to his own.

So a few months later, when his training had been sufficient, Vel'Nir challenged Vigo at his own palace and the two engaged in single combat. The battle of their magics was ferocious and lasted a total of seven days and six nights. At the end of the final night, Vigo, unable to kill Vel'Nir due to being completely equal and weakened from fighting, harnessed his powers and sealed his foe away, while leaving himself in a completely drained state, thus being forced to seal himself back into "sleep." The Bernilli family, ever loyal, was given the instructions to awaken him in exactly five-hundred years when their master's powers returned.

And so, Vigo sat at the table dredging up meaningless memories of the past. He was FAR more powerful than that wretch now. There was no contest. If Vel'Nir was ever to be unsealed, he could destroy him with energy to spare.

This battle with Takashi however would be different. The boy had little knowledge and zero training in his Darkness arts. Furthermore, he does not believe in his significance. This would be all too easy, but in order for his side to be defeated for this millenia, the Child offered by Darkness would have to be defeated by the Child offered by the Light, or one of their proxies in a **fair** contest, and vice versa. If not, their power would be poured into the next "Child", making things all the more difficult.

The "Sorcery" of the modern age was the game called Duel Monsters. An art Vigo was proficient in before the ancient Egyptian carvings that inspired the card game were discovered. He could call forth Monster Spirits that served him by simply calling out to them.

Now all he needed to do was wait for Takashi to come to him, using the Genisus Tournament as a facade. Benjamin had failed him, and now it was Candace's turn.

Vigo smirked. "Make Papa proud." He mused.

 **0**

Takashi, Emili and Lucas walked down the forest trail at a rather brisk pace. So far, the group had six Legend Medals between them, but only two actually fighting in the Genisus Tournament.

Little Lucas trailed behind the two teenagers, humming a song to himself. The Red-Eyes user was close to clobbering the kid. He enjoyed the sounds of nature, Emili shared his view, but actually enjoyed the song.

"So Emili, do you have an older sister?" Takashi asked.

Emili rolled her eyes. ' _Maybe I can tease him with a little truth._ ' "Yeah, she's six-foot tall, with tan skin and stacked BEYOND the ceiling."

Takashi grinned.

"And married. To a very big bodybuilder."

' _Oh damn._ ' Takashi thought, imagining a cartoonish image of a beautiful girl with a ten-foot tall behemoth of a man with freakish biceps, savage teeth and fire breath. ' _I don't stand a chance._ '

"Heh! Why don't you stop focusing getting girls and focus on the competition?" Emili snickered. "Perv."

"I'm not a perv!" Takashi growled.

"Likely story."

Lucas stared off into space, only to gaze at a red wasp that flew his way. "EEK!" He dashed between them, accidently shoving Takashi over and burying his face into Emili's midsection.

"Hey!" The black-jacketed duelist yelled, wiping mud off his face. "What was that for, ya little runt!?"

"I...I'm...allergic..." The little blond boy cried.

Emili smiled and patted his head. "Oh don't worry. It's gone now."

Takashi gazed in bewilderment as Lucas got close to Emili just like that. "Huh. Lucky little ba-YOW!" A burning sensation caught him in the right wrist. "What the fuck!?" He glared at the source of the strange cable-like apparatus that was latched to it, and burning like hell; it was a girl, with pure red hair, whose clothes seemed to be a whole spectrum of the various levels of heat indicated by color, standing on a bridge over a stream.

"Well? You have my attention, babe." Takashi smirked in spite of the pain. "So what is it?"

" **Don't**...call me 'babe'." She said. "Call me Candace."

"Candace?" Emili said. "Wait...didn't Mason say something about watching out for a girl named Candace?"

"And what is...this?" Takashi asked.

"A Duel Anchor of sorts." The girl replied, staring him down with cold eyes. "You will not leave this place without dueling me. And if you lose, you're not leaving **at all**."

The anchored duelist struggled with his restraint for a moment, but decided to give in. "You must be nuts, but fine. I'll play with you a while. Got a Legend Medal to offer me?"

Candace held up one of the coin-like objects. "But you won't get it." She latched a red and white blade-like Duel Disk to her left arm.

"Jeez, hasn't anyone ever told you that metal-bodied Duel Disks are things of the past?" Takashi asked, extending the energy blade of his own. "I'll be surprised if that thing even syncs up to mine."

"Benjamin's did." Candace said. "So why not mine?"

"Wait, Benjamin? You know that crazy bug-kid?"

"Of course. After all, he was my youngest brother."

"That's it!" Emili shouted. "She's one of those...Guardian people!"

"We are called...the Guardians of Radiance!" Candace growled. "Now prepare yourself!"

As soon as Takashi stepped foot on the bridge, a huge ring of palish purple light appeared around them. "This thing again!?"

Then, much to the shock and fright of the three travelers, the ring combusted, flames blocking Candace and Takashi from the surrounding area.

"What the hell are you!?" He screeched. "What the hell is this ring?"

Candace's expression remained an angry scowl.

"Takashi Enji. This is our battlefield. The setting for our Spectrum Duel."

"What the bloody hell is a Spectrum Duel!?"

"A Spectrum Duel is a battle between the forces of light and darkness, that can have reprocussions similar to what were once called 'Shadow Games.' Dangerous games that the player's souls became a part of. Only unlike a Shadow Game, a Spectrum Duel doesn't need a Millenium Item or a similar mystic artifact. It just needs a Keeper of Light, or a Keeper of Darkness that are aware of themselves. Fortunately both are present. The destruction is going to be delicious!"

"I'm lost." Takashi said.

"Oh you're lost alright! Lost in the hell of my flames!" Candace shouted as their Life Point counters appeared reading 4000 each. The Duel Anchor keeping Takashi in place disappeared. "It's my turn! DRAW!" As she swiped the card from the top of her deck, an oppressive heat overcame the area within the ring of fire.

"I summon The Thing in the Crater in attack mode!" A lava beast appeared, carrying the smell of brimstone. Level 4/FIRE/Pyro/Effect/1000atk/1200def. "Next I set one card facedown and end my turn." A reversed card appeared behind her monster.

"That's all you got?" Takashi countered. "I summon Lancer Dragonute in attack mode!" A lance wielding humanoid dragon with green hide appeared. Level 4/DARK/Dragon/Effect/1500atk/1800def. "Sic it!" The dragonian warrior charged in and stabbed the lava creature, shattering him.

Candace-3500Lp.

"When The Thing in the Crater is destroyed by battle, I can special summon one Pyro-Type Monster from my hand. Oh Twin-Headed Fire Dragon? Come out!" She slapped the card on her Disk and a dragon that was apparently two blue dragons with veins of magma melded together with beak-like mouths, ram horns, and one tail with a claw on the end. appeared. Level 6/FIRE/Pyro/2200atk/1700def.

"Talk about false advertisement. Why is that guy-err-THOSE guys considered Pyro-type?"

"Don't know. Don't care." Candace said. "Is it my turn?"

"I throw my own face down and end my turn." Takashi said. ' _My set card is Shrink. Once she attacks with that freak show, it's attack power will be cut in half and my Lancer Dragonute'll get him good!_ "

"I draw." Candace said. "I use the Night Beam Spell Card."

Takashi's jaw dropped as his face down was struck down by a beam of glowing energy. "Mean!"

"I wasn't made to be nice to you." Candace said. "My whole life, my father groomed me to be an assassin to destroy you."

"Right. This 'Vigo' character? That's just rich!"

Candace glared with hatred before the fires intensified and her voice boomed. " **Do not mock him, you disgusting wretch! Father is more powerful than any being that has ever set foot upon this miserable world has ever seen or ever WILL see!** "

Takashi was blindsided by the magnitude of her voice. He covered his ears in pain, Lucas and Emili doing the same. ' _What does she have Kryptonian lungs or something!?_ ' He thought.

The red-head sighed to cool down. "I'm going to kill you, Takashi Enji. I'm going to stab you. I'm going to slice you up and burn you like an overcooked roast!"

"This just went to a dark place..." Her opponent mumbled. "But I'm not going to lose. And if I ever meet this 'father' of yours, I'll be sure to clobber him good."

"You could never come close to enough to _touch_ him, much less actually strike him, and you can only get to him if you defeat me! Which you won't! I sacrifice my Twin-Headed Fire Dragon and YOUR Lancer Dragonute in order to summon **Kaiser Lava Golem**!"

"You're sacrificing MY Monster!?" Takashi gasped as his Dragonute disappeared along with Candace's own dragon. However, the two were replaced by a gargantuan Fiend made of molten rock with what appeared to be scales of justice in one hand, and a skull in the other. Seated underneath it's torso was a throne that Candace gladly took a seat on. Level 8/FIRE/Fiend/3000atk/3000def.

"He's wide open!" Lucas shrieked.

"Don't worry about him, little boy. Worry about yourself after I'm done with him." Candace smirked. "Kaiser Lava Golem can't attack, but during each of my opponent's End Phases, their Life Points are burned away and halved! Now take your turn, Enji!"

"I thought Lava Golem did damage to the player that controlled it!?" Takashi blanched, drawing a card. ' _Well, it can't attack, so I suppose that playing a monster in attack mode couldn't hurt._ _But on the other hand, this one could help me a bit better._ ' "I play a monster in defense mode and end my turn!" A sideways reversed card appeared before him.

"No you aren't!" Candace shouted with a malicious smile. "Not before Kaiser Lava Golem blasts you!"

The colossal fiend opened it's mouth and spat pure magma at Takashi, who screamed as it impacted. Honestly, he wasn't expecting it to burn this much, due to being phantom damage. His skin and clothes were virtually unharmed, but it still hurt like hell. His Life Points took a nose dive to 2000.

"Enjoy that?" Candace asked, with a seductive grin. "That's just a sample of what's to come. I activate the Hinotama Spell Card!" As soon as she held the card up, a ball of fire shot from it, sending Takashi flying and slamming into the ground.

Takashi-1500 Lp.

"And now I summon **Blazeforged Djinn**!" A genie with metal shin guards and arm guards appeared, apparently being a hand-to-hand fighter. Level 3/FIRE/Pyro/Effect/ 1300atk/0def. "When this handsome fellow is Normal Summoned, I can conjure a FIRE attribute monster from my deck to my hand." A card ejected from her deck, prompting her to take it before it autoshuffled. "Now I'm ready to reveal my facedown-Backfire!" Her reverse card flipped up. "Now when you destroy a FIRE monster in battle, you get shot for 500 points of damage!"

"It's a Burn Deck..." Emili whispered. "Literally."

"Blazeforged Djinn, attack that face down monster!" Candace commanded. The genie blitzed the face down card, revealing a seemingly overfed black cat, which the genie kicked away.

"That was A Cat of Ill Omen!" Takashi said. "As many duelists might know, he lets me move a Trap Card from anywhere in my deck directly to the top." His Disk screen listed the cards in his deck, before picking one and showing it to Candace, not that she could really see it. He put it on the top of his deck.

Candace scoffed. "Your turn. Bring on your useless card."

"No card is useless." Takashi began, taking the card from his deck without looking at it and plugged it into his Disk. "Next I'll summon out Axe Dragonute!" Another humanoid dragon appeared, brandishing a wicked axe. Level 4/DARK/Dragon/Effect/2000atk/1200def.

"Axe Dragonute attack Blazeforged Djinn!" The Dragon charged in, beheading Candace's genie, causing him to shatter. Unfortunately, Backfire blew a fireball in his direction, causing him to stagger. His Life fell to 1000. "And now I end my turn, but my Monster switches to defense mode because of his ability."

"And now **MY** Kaiser Lava Golem blasts away 500 more Life Points!" The fiend expelled another flaming burst at Takashi, although this time it was much lighter, reducing him to a mere 500 Lp.

' _Man, I gotta plan my moves out better than this..._ ' He panted, weakness taking over him. ' _It's just like the duel with Benjamin...every hit I take just makes me weaker!_ '

"My turn. Draw!" Candace shouted. "Now I summon Blazing Inpachi!" Another being that appeared to be a burning wooden effigy appeared. Level 4/FIRE/Pyro/1850atk/0def.

"Blazing Inpachi attack Axe Dragonute!" The effigy shot a stream of

"I set one more card face down and end my turn."

Takashi groaned, aiming for his duel disk. "Come on deck, gimme something good!" He said, focusing on the huge lava beast staring him down, and the sadistic girl seated on the throne underneath. He didn't even focus on the heat-like sensation emanating from his hand. "Draw!" He looked at the card, but was left in confusion.

"I...I don't have a card like this." He muttered.

"Take. Your. Turn!" Candace shouted. "So I can burn you away faster!"

Takashi scowled, not giving a crap about what the card in his hand actually did. "I summon **Void Dragon Smogg!** " A dark mist pervaded the area, as a pair of piercing purple eyes came into existence. The fog was dispelled by a dragon with black and purple scales, whose back had dorsal plates like a stegosaurus. On each of it's front appendages was a single claw digit. Level 5/DARK/Dragon/Effect/1700atk/2000def.

"Hold on, you can't summon a Level 5 monster without offering a tribute!" Candace said.

"This guy says I can." Takashi retorted. "And apparently when I _do_ special summon him in this manner, our hands are shuffled back into our decks, and we each draw two cards."

The Pyromancer groaned, before doing as directed. Takashi copied her movements.

"Also, apparently this guy can be counted as TWO tributes for DARK-Attribute Dragon-Type monsters...fun. I Tribute him to summon my ace! Go, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" The strange dragon disappeared and was replaced by the spindly, toothless version of Red-Eyes. Level 7/DARK/Dragon/Gemini/2400atk/2000def.

"I throw one card face down and end my turn." He said before Candace's Golem burned him down to 250 Life Points.

Candace cackled. "Hahahaha! You fool! You do realize, I could just attack with Blazing Inpachi now and Backfire will finish you right?"

Takashi remained indifferent. "Do as you wish, but I've got a surprise for you."

Candace growled. "Inpachi attack!" The burning effigy launched another fire blast, but as soon as Red-Eyes counterattacked and vaporized it, his face down flipped up.

"I activate **Dragon's Blessing!** " He announced. The Trap Card's artwork showed Blue-Eyes White Dragon spreading light over a girl with white hair wearing a ragged brown dress. "This card lets me send a Dragon-Type monster from my deck to the graveyard to gain Life Points equal to it's attack points or defense points!" He took another card from his deck, and revealed his second Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon. He slipped it into his graveyard, and glowed with purple light.

Takashi-2650 Lp. After the card's effect worked, Backfire shot another fireball at him, sending his Lp. down to 2150.

"I hate persistence." Candace said. "Your move."

Takashi drew his next card. ' _C'mon, it's Lost Soul time!_ ' As he drew his next card, and looked at it, he was disappointed, as the card wasn't Abandoned Lost Soul, but it _could_ give him a little more force.

"I activate Silent Doom!" He called. "This ressurects Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon from my graveyard." The Red-Eyes discarded by Dragon's Blessing appeared with a shriek. (2000def)

"Big deal!" Candace said. "Neither of those Dragons can beat my Kaiser Lava Golem!"

"You forget, Candace! These two are both Level 7!"

"So you mean-!?"

"Yup!" Takashi said. "With these two Monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" His two Red-Eyes turned into purple orbs of light that swirled into the air before vanishing into a black Overlay Network that appeared. " _Flame of valor, become the sword of justice and serve under my command!_ " Takashi chanted, taking a black-framed card from his Extra Deck. " _Xyz Summon! Be wrapped in steel and arise-Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!_ " A much larger crimson-eyed dragon appeared, only covered in silver and black metal with spikes. From it's back sprouted four membranous wings. Rank 7/DARK/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/2800atk/2400def/2OLU.

"WOW!" Lucas shouted at the beast's imposing form. "That must be his super-special monster!"

"But...it's still two-hundred points too weak..." Emili added.

"Get ready, Candy!" Takashi taunted. "This turn, I'm taking a chunk outta YOUR Life Points!"

The red-headed girl snorted. "I've never been much for jokes, Takashi. And you're not very funny at all."

"It's not a joke. That's a promise! I activate Flare Metal's ability! Doing so, I can remove an Overlay Unit to special summon a Red-Eyes Normal Monster from my graveyard!" The dragon devoured one of the two Units and roared, ripping open a graveportal. It's non-metallic counterpart flew out. (2400atk)

"And with Black Flare Dragon out, and the stipulation that I haven't Normal Summoned yet...I'll Gemini Summon him!" The smaller Red-Eyes glowed with light. "Now Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon! Attack Kaiser Lava Golem!"

"Are you crazy?!" Candace shouted.

"Nope. I've got 2150 Life Points. Meaning I've got more than enough points to survive that Golem's counter! Go, Black Fire-Scatter Bullet!" The dragon expelled huge flames, some that were over-powered by the Kaiser Lava Golem's own fire attack, but others blew past and hit Candace.

' _Sorry Red-Eyes..._ ' Takashi said mentally.

Candace-1100 Lp.

"Why you-!" Candace growled. "No one has EVER struck me with my own element! I'll get you back for that!"

"We'll see." Takashi said, slotting another facedown before Candace's monster blasted him again, reducing him to 775 Life Points. "Your move, but not before Red-Eyes Flare Metal's effect hits you!" The dragon flapped it's wings, sending shrapnel in his opponent's direction.

"What the hell!?" She shouted as bits and pieces of hot metal hit her.

"When you activate a card effect, my Dragon hits you for 500 points of damage."

Candace-600 Lp.

"My turn! Draw!" Candace shouted. She growled. No monster that could attack. ' _Damn it all. Oh well. At least I can get rid of that Dragon_!' "I activate the Spell Card Smashing Ground! This card destroys the monster you have with the highest defense points!" A shockwave hit Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon, but it roared and gained a dark red aura, shooting her with more shrapnel.

Candace-100 Lp.

"Unfortunately for you, when my Dragon has Overlay Units, you can't destroy him with card effects." Takashi said, sticking his tongue out. "Plus his OTHER ability hits you for 500 more damage since you DID activate another effect."

"Why you scum-!" Candace growled again.

"You know, if you were a bit nicer, and didn't call people mean names, I'd almost think you were cute!"

The raging girl's eyes emitted actual embers.

"Does that hurt?" Takashi asked.

"Can it, smart ass! Make your move!"

"Fine, but as soon as I win, I want some clear, straight answers!" He demanded, drawing a card. "And seeing as I'm about to anyway...I activate Flare Metal Dragon's ability!" The metallized Dragon swallowed another Overlay Unit and materiallized Black Flare Dragon from the graveyard again. (2400atk)

"Don't tell me you're about to pull the same move again-!?" Candace said, peering at his Life Point meter. He could take another 600 points of damage and get off scot-free!

"No. I don't like to pull the same move twice in a row." Takashi replied before showing her a Spell Card showing a pair of locked arms with energy pulsing through and around them.

"United We Stand!?"

"Yup. And I'm equipping it to Flare Metal!" The dragon glowed with power as it reared it's head, roaring madly. 2800-4400atk. "Attack!" It's master demanded. "Black Fire-Burning Tempest!" Flare Metal Dragon roared louder, belching a massive burst of fire that swirled around Kaiser Lava Golem, melting it further, until it was nothing but a giant lava pool.

Candace herself felt the flames around her, but due to her powers they did not burn, but they carried a mighty force with them. More mightier than even Arc System Solid Vision. After the blaze died down, she fell from the destroyed throne that her Monster bestowed her. "I...lost..."

Candace-0 Lp.

Takashi-WINNER

The lava and the dragons disappeared, and even the ring of fire surrounding them disappeared. "I won. You lost. Now tell me what the meaning of all this shit is!" Takashi ordered. "First of all, I was called a 'Child of Darkness', then a 'Keeper' of Darkness...start explaining! What is the meaning of these titles!?"

All of the sudden, the ring of light reappeared around them.

"Takashi, look out!" Emili called as the ring started close around them.

Candace got up and started laughing. "You have such a closed mind...little Keeper. Haha! You don't accept the truth no matter how many times it's spat in your face! There's so much human scum that share that trait it's sickening. Father taught us the ways of the old world...not the weak, humanistic modern world!"

Then, without warning, Candace drew her hand back, and to Takashi's shock threw it foward and expelled fire!

Takashi wanted to dodge, but he truly didn't believe it was there, until he felt the heat. Without a second thought, he covered his face with his arms, expecting to die.

But he didn't.

He opened his eyes to see a barrier. A barrier made of dark force, protecting him from the flames.

"What on Earth?" He said, as the border of the ring crested through him, and approached Candace, who stopped shooting flames at him.

"See? Now do you believe?" She asked. "Alright, Enji-boy! You win this round. But with this, you can't deny it anymore. You ARE a Keeper of Darkness." The ring perfectly encircled her. "Be afraid...BE VERY AFRAID! Father is coming for you!" She reached into her half-jacket's pocket and pulled out a glowing light purplish stone. An unusual energy coursed through her, and she vanished.

The ring of light vanished, leaving Takashi, Emili, and Lucas baffled.

"What...the heck was that!?" Emili asked. "You...didn't get burned!"

Takashi looked at his hand, as if he wasn't thinking of them as human hands anymore. "I...I don't know what happened...I just...didn't want to get burned, but there wasn't anyway to run away..."

"So...first you can manifest your monsters attacks as physical damage, now you're some kind of magician or sorcerer or something!?" The blue-and-pink haired girl folded her hands. "I don't know what to think anymore."

"And you think I DO!?" Takashi shouted. "My whole experience of this tournament was supposed to be a chance to apologize to an old opponent of mine, but then I get wrapped up in some kind of conspiracy, and now it turns out I'm some kind of freak that people are pushing to take down this ancient tyrant who knows my name, who I am, and is sending people to play this card game with me, and then try to kill me!?"

Emili frowned. "It looks like you've got to figure things out." She turned away. "I think I should go. Goodbye, Takashi."

"But...But Emili!" Lucas began. "You can't leave! What about going through Genisus together?"

The girl looked to the kid tearfully. "This...is more than just a Duel Monsters Tournament, Lucas. Besides, I just met you two. I'm a nice girl, but I wasn't really looking for friends. I was looking for a thrill, so I thought accepting the invitation was a good idea. I'm sorry, Lucas. But this is too weird. Takashi...I hope you can figure things out. Maybe we can meet later on."

Takashi frowned as the girl walked away. "Okay...See you later..." He looked to the kid. "Come on, Lucas, let's find a place we can sit down and think for a while."

 **0**

Candace found herself back in the same hallway that Benjamin found herself in. She clutched her fists in fury as flames surrounded her. Her hair took on a shine. "DAAAAAMMITT!" She slammed her fist into a support beam, causing it to crack a bit. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

A chuckle echoed throughout the hallway. "SO, little Candace bit off more than she could chew, did she?" A figure came into view. It was the one who called himself Jaeger Ashbury. His silver hair shimmered a bit as he walked in to meet her. "That's too bad...also, please don't cause too much damage to the castle, it's been rennovated, remember?"

The Pyromancer scowled. "What do you want, 'Jaeger?'"

Jaeger attached a Duel Disk to his arm. "Father has sent me to...punish you a bit. But he has allowed me to use a bit of leniency. Here's the deal. Reduce me to at least 2000 Life Points using that deck of yours, and the duel will end here. But if you don't...it'll be seven lashes with the whip..."

Candace re-activated her Duel Disk. "Fine...but if you'll recall, my deck is geared towards dealing massive amounts of damage! I'll do that before the fourth turn!"

"We'll see about that!"

"DUEL!"

 **Ap-ap-ap-ap-ap! Gotta stop ya right there. No spoilers, because Jaeger Ashbury is someone else entirely, and I don't want to reveal his deck just yet. After all, I did say that that name was a pseudonym. Two of five of Vigo's children have fallen...will he need alternative methods if he wants to beat Takashi Enji? More to be revealed in Chapter 14: The Search for Answers!**

 **Please, Rate and Review!**

 **0**

 **Card Index**

 **Kaiser Lava Golem**

 **Level 8/FIRE/Fiend/Effect/3000atk/3000def.**

 **This monster cannot declare attacks. Cannot be Normal Summoned. Can only be Special Summoned by tributing one Monster from both fields and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. At each of your opponent's End Phases inflict damage to them equal to half their current Life Points at the time.**

 **Dragon's Blessing**

 **Trap Card**

 **This card can only be activated during the Battle Phase. Send 1 Dragon-Type Monster from your deck to the graveyard; Gain Life Points equal to it's Attack Points.**

 **Blazeforged Djinn**

 **Level 3/FIRE/Pyro/Effect/1300atk/0def**

 **When this card is Normal Summoned, add one FIRE Monster from your deck to your hand. This effect can only be used once per turn.**

 **Void Dragon Smogg**

 **Level 5/DARK/Dragon/Effect/1700atk/2000def**

 **If your opponent controls a Monster and you control none, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is Special Summoned by it's own effect, both players shuffle their hands into their decks and draw the same number of cards.**


	14. The Search for Answers

After collecting the Legend Medal that Candace left behind, Takashi and Enji were left sitting on a rock by the river. Both were silent, still shaken from the battle.

Takashi's powers had never manifested in that way. They had always been related to anger and dueling, but now they were actually bringing themselves out?

"We can't sit here forever, you know," said Lucas finally.

Takashi didn't respond.

"Come on, Takashi! If we don't keep going, we're going to be left behind!"

"Lucas, do you think I care anymore!?" shouted Takashi. "This whole tournament seems like a sham to me now! Right now, all I wanna do is go home and forget all of it.

"What am I?"

"Haven't you been told time and time again?" A voice said.

Takashi stood up and got into a combat stance. Lucas got behind him, hoping it wouldn't be another "Guardian."

Without warning, a portal opened, and another boy stepped out of it.

"Who are you?" asked Takashi.

The newcomer eyed him with a smile. "No need for fisticuffs. I'm here as a friend. My name is Christian."

Takashi lowered his fists, but remained suspicious.

"You just fought Candace, right?"

"Yeah. How did you know about her?"

"Because I'm a duelist in Mason's company. I believe you've met _him_ as well."

"That geezer." Takashi snorted.

"Please be respectful." Christian continued. "Your powers are changing."

"Changing?"

"Yes. Before now there was never any real need to defend yourself. Now your powers are evolving to suit the situation.

"You mentioned that you would like to 'go home,' right? Unfortunately, such will not be so."

Christian paced to the side, looking into the sky.

"Mason wasn't kidding when he said that Vigo was holding this island nation captive. He's not doing it by military force. It's by his own hand that no one will ever leave, and that includes you. After all, Takashi. YOU are his target."

"Right. Because I'm a _Child_ or _Keeper of Darkness_ or whatever."

"Don't take it lightly!" Christian exclaimed. "A great burden is on your shoulders, and the fate of the world is in your hands! For if Vigo _does_ defeat you, then nothing will stand in his way to world domination."

Takashi frowned. "Well...I'm not too sure about all this cosmic significance, but I do know that world domination is never good."

"Will you at least join us to prevent that?"

The Black Flare had to think for a little while. He did not answer.

"Okay then," began Christian before looking to the child. "What about you? Why are you here?"

"I was hoping Takashi would give me dueling tips, but now I don't know what to do." said Lucas. "My brother's probably mad at me for stowing away on the plane, and my parents are probably mad at both of us."

Christian frowned before stooping to eye level. He placed a hand on Lucas' shoulder. "I promise, you'll see them again."

Lucas looked up and smiled.

"So, did you come here just to talk to us, or what?" asked Takashi.

Christian rose up. "Actually, I came to see your skills for myself. But since the Sage already did that, I'd like to see how good the boy is in a duel."

"What?!" shouted Lucas.

"You're here, Lucas. And as long as you're on Genisus Island, you're constantly in danger. You need to be ready to face those dangers." He latched a Disk to his arm. A green energy blade extended.

"Fine..." Lucas did the same.

"You wanna use some of my cards, Lucas?" Takashi asked.

"No thanks." The kid replied. "I prefer my own deck, no matter how bad people think it is."

"That's a good mindset," smiled Christian. "You can have the first move."

Christian-4000 Lp.

Lucas-4000 Lp.

"Okay, my turn." Lucas said, drawing a card. "I summon Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts!" A mighty horned lion appeared with a roar. Level 4/EARTH/Beast/1500atk/1200def. "Next I'll play one card face down. Turn end."

"Good move, but a lot of people would normally pull out a bigger card." Christian noted, drawing. "I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn." A facedown sideways card appeared in front of him.

' _Hmm...five other cards in his hand, and_ _ **that's**_ _all he does?_ ' thought Lucas as he made a draw. ' _I guess it doesn't matter._ '

"I summon Giant Rat!" A mad bipedal vermin appeared on his field, clutching a skull. Level 4/EARTH/Beast/Effect/1400atk/1450def.

"Gazelle, attack that facedown monster!" The lion pounced on the enemy's card, which flipped up, revealing a dark skinned man, swathed in black and purple robes, wearing golden ornaments. Level 4/Dark/Warrior/Flip/Effect/1200atk/2000def. With a quick thrust, he pushed the lion away from him, causing Lucas' Life Points to hit 3500.

"Meet Gravekeeper's Spy," said Christian, taking a new card from his deck. "And I believe his Flip Effect lets me summon another Gravekeeper from my deck." He placed the card on his Disk, and another defending Spy appeared. (2000def)

"Darn it...your move." Lucas said.

"Gravekeepers?" began Takashi. "That's something I haven't seen in a **while**."

"They're one of the game's oldest archetypes next to Archfiends, sure, but I believe they can still roll with the best of them," chuckled Christian, drawing a card. "For instance, I now hold two Level 4 monsters."

The two Spies turned into purple orbs of energy that spiraled into a red spiral that bore heiroglyphics.

" _Oh beast of judgement, come forth and punish the wicked!_ " Chrisitan chanted. " _Xyz Summon! Roar,_ _ **Gravekeeper's Ancestral Beast Ammit**_ _!'_

Out of the Overlay Network erupted a large black crocodile with a blood red lion's mane. Golden armor covered it's body. Rank 4/DARK/Reptile/Xyz/Effect/2600atk/1400def/2 OLU.

"What the hell's an 'Ammit?'" asked Takashi.

"A chimera hybrid of lion and crocodile, that appears in Egyptian mythology. When Anubis judged your heart against Ma'at's feather after you died, and it turned out to be _heavier_ than the feather, you'd be tossed into Ammit's hungry gut. And trust me, that's NO way to spend an afterlife."

Beads of sweat rolled of Lucas's forhead. ' _It's okay...after all..._ ' He gulped. ' _I'm not dead yet..._ '

"And now, I'll use Ammit's special ability! By consuming an Overlay Unit, he can chomp into one of your monsters, and gain it's attack points!"

The chimera bore down on Gazelle, who growled in pain as the crocodile painfully devoured him. 2600-4000 atk.

"And now, go Ammit! Pass judgement on Giant Rat! Judgement Bite!" The beast charged in at the huge rat, and killed it with one bite, shattering it.

Lucas' Life fell all the way to 800.

"Eh...my Rat lets me summon an EARTH monster from my deck, so..." He slapped a new card on his Disk's blade, and Nimble Momonga appeared with a squeak. Level 2/EARTH/Beast/Effect/1000atk/100def.

"Fair enough." Christian said, as he put a card facedown. "Your turn."

"I draw..." Lucas didn't know what to do. If Christian used his monster's effect again, Nimble Momonga's effect couldn't activate and he would lose.

"I set a monster in defense mode and play one more card facedown." Lucas said, before switching his Nimble Momonga to defense mode. (100def)

"Your turn."

"And now Ammit's attack points return to normal." 4100-2600atk. Christian drew his next card.

"Just a question, Christian." Takashi began. "Do you not use Necrovalley?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, Necrovalley is a staple card to most Gravekeeper decks, most users keep three copies of them as well as plenty of ways to replenish, or add it to their hand."

Christian smiled. "I see no reason to restrict another Duelist's strategies.

"Now where was I? Oh right. I summon Gravekeeper's Assailant!" A robed assassin appeared on Christian's field, carrying a dagger. Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/1500atk/1500def.

"Assailant will assassinate your facedown monster." With a slash, the female, yes, _female_ , assassin cut the card in two, and the concealed Dancing Elf with it(200def).

"And I believe I'll let you use Momonga's effect. Ammit attack!" The crocodile beast roared, breathing a hellish flame on the little rodent.

Lucas Life Points rose back up to 1800 as two more concealed cards appeared on his field. (100defx2)

"Your turn."

"I activate my Trap Card!" Lucas began as one of his facedowns lifted up. It bore an image of the legendary Elemental HERO Neos breaking through the ground, radiating a glowing aura. " **Situation Excel**!"

"Fascinating. Just what does it do?"

"During the End Phase, when at least two of my monsters were destroyed by battle, and I have fewer Life Points than my opponent, I can place one Monster on the top of my deck!"

"Alright, Lucas!" cheered Takashi. ' _But from what I saw, that Odd-Eyes is the strongest monster he's got...and that...thing has a hundred more attack points..._ '

"My turn, right? Draw," said Lucas, taking the card from his deck. "I Tribute my two Momongas..." The two reversed cards disappeared. "For my best card! Go, Odd-Eyes Dragon!"

A rust-red wingless dragon with red and green eyes and a blue orb in the center of it's body appeared. Level 7/DARK/Dragon/Effect/2500atk/2000def.

Christian's jaw gaped. "Odd-Eyes-?"

Lucas felt concerned for his opponent, who seemed to be in a trance. "Are you okay?"

' _Could this be..._ ' thought Christian, ' _The Fabled Dragon?_ '

"Well, I'm gonna go ahead with my turn," said the boy. "I'll equip Odd-Eyes with an old Spell called Malevolent Nuzzler." The dragon glowed with dark energy. 2500-3200atk.

"Odd-Eyes attack Ammit! Spiral Flame!" Odd-Eyes Dragon channeled power into it's mouth and shot a spiraling stream of fire at the mythical chimera.

Fortunately, Christian managed to hit a command on his disk. His facedown card, Negate Attack flipped up, absorbing the blast. "Darn!"

"Is it my move?" His opponent asked, coming back to reality.

"Sure, go ahead."

"I draw..." Christian said. "Now I summon **Gravekeeper's Spirit** in attack mode." A golden ghostly figure appeared, carrying a lute. Level 3/DARK/Spellcaster/Tuner/0atk/1200def.

"A tuner?!" Lucas gasped.

"That's right. So Level 3 Spirit tunes Level 4 Assailant!" The two Gravekeepers formed the Synchro Rings and stars.

" _Guardian of the house of Osiris, awaken from your tomb, and live to serve again!_ " Christian chanted again. " _Synchro Summon!_ _Appear,_ _ **Gravekeeper's Ancestral Beast, Bast**_ _!_ "

An enormous humanoid lioness with golden jewelry and pristine white robes appeared on the field. Unlike Ammit, this creature exuded a holy aura. Level 7/LIGHT/Beast/Synchro/Effect/2300atk/2900def.

"A Synchro...and an Xyz on the field at once..." Takashi marvelled.

"I'm not done, Lucas. Ammit's effect activates!" The lion-crocodile absorbed another Overlay Unit and challenged Odd-Eyes Dragon, bringing it down and sinking it's fangs in. 2600-5100atk.

Lucas was about to cry at the sight of the two tremendous Beasts bearing down on him.

And then, they vanished!

Christian removed his Duel Disk. "Let's just call that a game. I don't want to cause too much emotional damage.

"I was partially enthused at the sight of your Odd-Eyes. But it seems my enthusiasm was slightly out of place."

Lucas frowned as Takashi walked in front of him. "So what? You're just gonna dismiss him like that?"

"As sad as it seems," Christian began. "The boy cannot survive the 'True Genisus Tournament.' His skills aren't enough to beat this deck, which I'll admit, is just for practice, so he wouldn't be good enough to beat one of Vigo's servants. Granted, he _did_ fare well against Benjamin, but only because you were there to help him, Takashi."

"Then let me take his place!" Takashi demanded. "I'll use his deck, with the card he had on the field, in the graveyard, and in his hand, and we'll pick up from where you were during your turn!"

Christian raised an eyebrow. "Okay."

Takashi activated his Disk. "Lucas, can I see your cards?" The boy nodded, tearfully, but with tinges of determination.

In a flash, Christian's Ancestral Beasts, and Lucas's facedown card reappeared.

Takashi-1800 Lp.

Christian-4000 Lp.

"Alright, let's get this over with. Ammit attack directly!" The massive beast charged in at Takashi.

"Trap Card activate!" Takashi declared. " **Force Break Invocation**!"

The crocodile hit an invisible wall, being forced back, as five figures appeared on Takashi's field.

In a flash, Atlantean Pikeman, Beaver Warrior, Lunar Queen Elzam, Ice Water, and Wretched Ghost of the Attic appeared. (1400atk)(1200atk)(750atk)(1150atk)(550atk)

"What the-!? How'd you summon five monsters at once!?" gasped Christian.

"The Trap Card I activated lets me do this. When my opponent attacks me directly with a monster with more attack points than my Life Points, I can special summon monsters from my deck, so long as their combined attack points are less than that monster's current total!"

"Just fifty points short..." Christian noted.

"These monsters are destroyed during the End Phase of my next turn, and they can't attack," said Takashi.

"Oh well. Let's see what you _can_ do with them."

"Fine by me. I draw!" exclaimed Takashi. He looked at the card. Polymerization. Confused, he looked to Lucas. "You...have a Fusion Monster?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders, opening the Extra Deck chamber of his own Disk. Surprisingly, a card fell out.

Examining it, he smiled widely. "Here! Take it!" He threw it to Takashi, who grabbed it.

"Okay then...let's see what it can do! I activate Polymerization!"

The five monsters on his field morphed and swirled together in a vortex of energy.

"What on Earth are you going to summon with those five random monsters!?" Christian asked.

"This!" Takashi slammed the new card on the disk. "I combine these monsters into **Buster Rookie-Knight of Potential**!"

Out of the swirling vortex, a young boy with blond hair dressed in ragged leather fashions that seemed to be from mideval times leapt onto the field. He looked like he might have been a squire of sorts. Level 1/Light/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/0atk/0def.

"A monster summoned like that must have some powerful effect to compensate for having no points..." groaned Christian.

"That he does. When he's Fusion Summoned, I can banish all the Monsters used to summon him from my graveyard, and then he gains their combined attack and defense points," described Takashi.

The ghostly specters of Atlantean Pikeman, Eizam, Beaver Warrior, Ice Water, and Wretched Ghost appeared. Buster Rookie drew his longsword and absorbed them. As he did so, he matured into a handsome young adult. 0-5050atk.

"Alright, let's cause some damage! Attack Gravekeeper's Ancestral Beast Ammit!" The young knight dashed to the monster, aiming for the kill.

However, then he stopped, as he felt his sword drawing him another way. Feeling no other choice, he slashed Bast instead, causing it to shatter.

Christian's Life Points fell to 2750.

"Okay, what was all that about?" asked Takashi.

"When you declare an attack against a Gravekeeper monster, Ancestral Beast Bast draws the attack in," replied Christian. "Still, I don't think I'll be able to overcome that card."

"Whatever. Make your move."

Christian made a draw. "I summon Gravekeeper's Descendant!" A blond haired Gravekeeper wearing black and white robes appeared. He bore a crazed facial expression. Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/1500atk/1200def.

"And I'm sure you know what this guy does." With a shriek, Ammit disappeared, and Descendant cast a curse at Buster Rookie. However, he didn't even shrink back from it. "Huh!?"

Takashi smirked. "This dude lets me send two Normal Monsters from my deck to the graveyard to keep him from being destroyed by card effects!" He took two cards from the deck- Bean Soldier and Baby Dragon-and slipped them into his graveyard.

"But as a consequence, his attack points are cut in half, and he can't use that effect again." 5050-2525atk.

"Well, he's just full of surprises isn't he?" mused Christian. He placed one card from his hand into his Spell & Trap card Zone. "End turn."

Takashi drew a card. "Looks like this game's over. I activate Monster Reborn." The holy feathered sword appeared, and Odd-Eyes rose back to the field. (2500atk)

"Odd-Eyes attacks Gravekeeper's Descendant with Spiral Flame!" The dragon reared it's head back and spat the stream of fire at the mad Spellcaster, roasting him alive.

Christian's Life Points fell to 1750.

"And Odd-Eyes' effect blasts away Life Points equal to your buddy's attack points!" Odd-Eyes' eyes lit up and shot twin rays of light at Christian, shrinking his Life down to 250.

"I activate...my Trap Card." Christian said. "Ring of Destruction!" A ring of grenades appeared around Odd-Eyes' neck. They violently exploded, striking both Christian and Takashi with the shrapnel.

Takashi-0 Lp

Christian-0 Lp.

"A tie? Really?" Takashi queried. "Was it not obvious to you that if you used it on Odd-Eyes _before_ he attacked, you would've _won_?"

"Oh I knew," countered Christian. "But like I said, I wanted to gauge Lucas's strength, not yours. I already know what you're capable of, but I suppose as long as the little man's with you, he'll be fine.

"Unfortunately, because I'm not registered in the tournament, I have no Legend Medals to offer. Forgive me."

Takashi crossed his arms.

"Fine I guess."

Christian reached into his pocket, and threw what looked like powder on the ground. "Farewell for now." As he did so, the powder erupted into green flame!

The Red-Eyes and Odd-Eyes users gasped in unison. "Dude!"

"Don't worry. It's a magic powder used for quick transport. I'm not being burned."

The flames disappeared as soon as they were spawned, taking Christian with them.

"That was...new," mused Lucas.

"Yeah..." added Takashi. "Well, we can't sit around moping forever." Giving Lucas back his cards, he started walking. "Come on. I suppose we've gotta keep going."

"Hey Takashi?"

"Yeah?"

"What if we keep going, and we keep being attacked by those people?"

"Kid...before Candace, I didn't believe a damned word Mason said." He thought of when he blocked Candace's fire with a barrier that he had somehow subconsciously created. "But now...I suppose I'll have to start believing now."

"So what happens when we get to the end?"

"Then I guess we'll meet that Vigo cat, and I'll have to duel him or something."

"Well, you won't fight him alone!" Lucas chirped, eyeing his Odd-Eyes Dragon and Buster Rookie cards. "With these, I'm sure I can help!"

"Where did you get those two anyway? I've never even heard of them."

"Well...my dad gave them to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah," said Lucas. "My family isn't the richest, which is why most of my cards are hand-me-down Normal Monsters. Still, he was traveling all around the country, and he got Odd-Eyes Dragon from some strange travelling vendor. He also got Buster Rookie when _he_ was a kid, and gave it to me when I turned six. He said it kind of looked like me."

"Cool. Still, don't rely too much on them. Remember, every card in your deck is important." said Takashi. "Because it's what makes a duelist a duelist!"

"Is that true?"

"Well, determination and heart are another thing. I remember an old saying called the...Heart of the...something or other...from way back."

"Cards?"

"That's it! Heart of the Cards." recalled Takashi. "Remember that, and you're not just a duelist. You're a REAL duelist."

"I will, Mr. Enji!"

"What did I tell you about calling me Mr.?"

"Fine, Takashi."

The two continued their walk. Unbeknownst to them, Vigo's eyes were watching them. Altan Vipa was at his side.

"I looked into Odd-Eyes Dragon and Buster Rookie-Knight of Potential for you in the I2 database." Vipa said.

"Anything?"

"No. Nothing about them." Vipa shrugged his shoulders. "It's as if someone just up and **created** cards out of thin air. Can you believe people actually screw the system like that? Just like how Dr. Faker got away with creating Kite Tenjo's Photon and Galaxy cards. True, he had done so using interdimensional energy, but still, the nerve of that guy!"

"Odd-Eyes worries me a little." Vigo frowned.

"Why? Is it a relative of Blue-Eyes and Red-Eyes?"

"Yes, but _very, very distant_. Are you aware of the saying that Blue-Eyes brings victory, but Red-Eyes only brings the _potential_ for victory?"

"Of course milord. "

"Well, there's a legend behind Odd-Eyes."

"Oh, so it _is_ a real card?"

"Yes. The legend is as thus." began Vigo. " _When the first fragment of four holds his head high and roars in the name of hope, the Dragon of Twin-Eyes will invoke a miracle, and alter destiny._ "

"So _he_ brings miracles?" asked Vipa. "And I take it that little Lucas is this fragment?"

"I am not sure. Despite my power, my vision is limited to only this island, and to the worlds within the Light's domain."

"Well then, I'll be sure to keep an eye on him for you."

As Vipa strolled away, Vigo kept his inner sight focused on the two of them. ' _This_ Lucas _is a rouge element...as minimal as his threat would be, I should have him dealt with_.

'Then _Takashi Enji will be dealt with._ '

 **0**

 **It seems Vigo has set his sights on Lucas! The danger is mounting on this quest.**

 **Emili DeVine may have parted ways with Takashi and Lucas, but will that mean she is out of the spotlight? Certainly not~! Next chapter, she fights a duelist with a familiar deck type that backs her into a corner? Will she be pull of another win, or at the end of the day will** _ **SHE**_ **be giving up one of her Medals?**

 **Next chapter: Stalwart Shield, coming soon!**

 **-Card Index-**

 **Gravekeeper's Ancestral Beast Ammit**

 **Rank 4/DARK/Reptile/Xyz/Effect/2600atk/1400def**

 **2 or more(Max 3) Level 4 "Gravekeeper's" Monsters**

 **Once per turn, you can detach one Xyz Material from this card, and target one monster your opponent controls; destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to that monster's current ATK until the end of the turn.**

 **Gravekeeper's Ancestral Beast Bast**

 **Level 7/LIGHT/Beast/Synchro/Effect/2300atk/2900def**

 **1 DARK Spellcaster-Type Non-Tuner Monster + 1 or more "Gravekeeper's" Non-Tuner Monsters**

 **When a "Gravekeeper's" Monster you control is targeted for an attack, you can change the attack target to this card, then perform damage calculation.**

 **Situation Excel**

 **Normal Trap Card**

 **Activate this card only during your End Phase, and at least 2 Monsters you controlled were destroyed by battle this turn, and your Life Points are lower than your opponent's. Place one Monster card from your deck to the top of your deck. You can only activate this effect if the Monsters destroyed were yours originally.**

 **Force Break Invocation**

 **Normal Trap Card**

 **When your opponent declares a direct attack with a Monster whose ATK is higher than your current Life Points; target the attacking monster, negate the attack, end the Battle Phase, and Special Summon any number of Normal Monsters from your deck so long as their combined ATK is lower than the ATK of the target.**

 **Gravekeeper's Spirit**

 **Level 3/DARK/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect/0atk/1200def**

 **This monster cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is destroyed by a card effect, Special Summon one "Gravekeeper's" Monster from your deck or graveyard, ignoring summoning conditions, or Necrovalley.**

 **Buster Rookie-Knight of Potential**

 **Level 1/LIGHT/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/0atk/0def**

 **2 or more Normal Monsters on the field.**

 **Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Fusion Summoned, target the Monsters used for this card's Fusion Summon in the graveyard; banish them, then this card's ATK and DEF become equal to the combined ATK and DEF of the banished Monsters. If this card would be destroyed, you can send two Normal Monsters from your deck to the graveyard; this card cannot be destroyed by card effects this turn. This effect of Buster Rookie-Knight of Potential can only be used once per duel.**


	15. Stalwart Shield

The blue and pink haired girl collapsed once she reached the border of the next town. "*Huff!* Huff!* *Huff!* I feel...like I just ran a mile..."

Concerned, a young man walked up to Emili. "Ma'am? Could I buy you something to drink?"

Emili looked up to him, smiling awkwardly. "Yes, please!"

Five minutes later, Emili and the boy that bought her a bottle of water sat on a park bench. The girl threw the empty plastic bottle into a nearby bin. "Thanks. You're a lifesaver!"

"Eh...don't worry. It was nothing."

"My name is Emili DeVine. What's your name?"

"Corey. Corey Dukem."

"Okay. So, do you live here, or are you entered in the Genisus Tournament?"

"The tournament," confirmed Corey. "Where are you from?"

"From the U.S."

"Oh, right on. I'm from Quebec all the way in Canada."

"Neat." mused Emili.

"So, do you wanna have a quick game?"

Emili grinned. "Fine, but you'd better brace yourself!"

"Oh, I think _you'd_ better brace _your_ self!" Corey said. "Follow me! There's an open Arc-System over in the center of town."

"Okay! An Action Duel will be a nice change-up!" The girl followed him quickly.

 **0**

The two stood across from each other at the Arc-System augmented dueling stage.

"The two competitors for our next Open Exhibition match are ready for a showdown! So lets give them a setting worthy for their battle!" The announcer dressed like a DJ shouted. His finger browsed through a touch screen with numerous Field Spells on it. He chose one. "Let's get things underway in the Shadow Palace!"

The Arc-System powered on, whirring to life, and filling the arena with light. In mere moments, the stage was transformed into a palace hall with walls lined with fiendish heads. Several pillars lined the walls, as well as flaming braziers, and a statue resembling the Lincoln Memorial, but bore a gold image of a woman wearing a black dress. She looked like a tyrannical ruler.

"Duelist and Monster in perfect sync, this is the new craze sweeping the globe! Action-!" The DJ began.

"DUEL!" Emili and Corey shouted in unison.

"Ladies first, as they say," said Corey.

"No please, after you." countered Emili.

"If you insist! I draw!"

Emili-4000 Lp.

Corey-4000 Lp.

Corey smirked. "Lucky we just started...I summon Superheavy Samurai Transporter!" With a flash, a robotic warrior carrying two water jugs suspended on a pole appeared. Level 5/EARTH/Machine/Effect/1200atk/1800def.

"Wait, what!? How'd you summon a Level 5 in face-UP defense mode!?" Emili asked.

"That's a gimmick of my deck. Usually when I have no Spell or Trap cards in my graveyard, a lot of my Monsters can Special Summon themselves. And just so you know, I DON'T have a single Spell or Trap card!"

"What kind of deck is this?" Emili asked.

"When I was a kid, I studied karate, but I wasn't very good. So the sensei of my dojo decided to give me a little gift he had gotten in a 'Dueling Dojo,' that is only given to their top students! He told me, if you're not good at something, be good at something else, so long as it can satisfy you.

"I seem to recall that it was still my turn. And again, because I don't have any Spells or Traps, I can special summon Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji!" Another Machine, this one not having limbs, but having four spikes on it's base to support it, and two prong like extensions for arms appeared. Level 5/EARTH/Machine/Effect/800atk/1800def.

"I think that's enough for now," said Corey. "Your move."

Emili drew her next card carefully. "Gagaga Magician!" The chain-swathed Spellcaster appeared. Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/1500atk/1200def.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn." ' _He must be plotting something with those monsters. After all, they're both Level 5, but he didn't Xyz Summon..._ '

"Draw!" Corey exclaimed. He looked at the card. "Ready for this? Just so you know, my Big Waraji can be used as TWO Tributes for Machine Monsters, so it's time for him to say BUH-bye!" The limbless machine disappeared. "So that I can summon Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!" A pillar of light erupted from the ground, and he was replaced by a massive robotic samurai warrior. Level 8/EARTH/Machine/1000atk/3500def.

"Another note, this fellow is automatically switched to Defense Mode when Normal Summoned," continued Corey. "Another thing, are you familiar with Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster or Total Defense Shogun?"

"Noooooo?" Emili replied.

"They are monsters that can actually _attack_ while in defense mode, but Benkei lets all my Superheavy monsters attack while in defense mode!"

"Spectacular..." Emili cursed.

"Benkei! Attack with Crash Impact!" The Samurai lunged, attempting to smash into the magician.

"I activate Magical Hats!" His opponent shouted. In an instant, a giant silk hat covered Emili's Magician, before splitting into four hats.

"Thanks to this card, I can place three Spells or Traps from my deck onto the field as facedown Monsters, flip Gagaga facedown and shuffle all four cards!"

The four silk hats shuffled around. "Now come on! You have a 50-50 chance of hitting him~!"

Corey scowled. "Big Benkei, attack the first hat!" The robotic samurai slashed the first of the four hats in two. No magician to be found.

"Now it's a one of three chance," said Emili. "Try your luck again?"

"I'll pass."

"Then i'll just have my own turn then." She drew her next card as the hats disappeared, and Gagaga Magician was revealed, kneeling with his fists covering his face. (1200def)

"Now let's see how you like this!" Emili slapped a new card on her disk. "Gagagabolt!" Gagaga Magician channeled heavenly power into his hand, and released a lightning bolt at Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei, causing him to stagger back before shattering.

"Next I'll summon Eccentric Boy!" A very odd childlike being with feathers on his head appeared. Level 3/WIND/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect/800atk/200def. "And this cute little dude has an awesome special ability! He's a Tuner that can 'Tune' with a monster in my hand! So without further ado-"

Breaker the Magical Warrior appeared next to his fellow two Spellcasters. Eccentric Boy formed the Synchro Rings as Breaker became four motes of light and a massive beam of eldritch energy coursed through them. Arcanite Magician in all his splendor appeared before them in a flash. Level 7/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect/400atk/1900def.

"True, but you do know your fancy Tuner knocks out his special ability, right?" asked Corey.

"Yup. But I got other plans." Emili began. "With this Polymerization card."

Gagaga Magician and Arcanite Magician swirled together as colored lights in a vortex. "Gagaga Magician can't be used for Synchros, but who's to say he can't _FUSE_ with them?" She said with a cheeky grin. "Arcanite pools his energy with another Spellcaster and becomes a force of nature you **wouldn't** wanna mess with! An archmage! Here comes Supreme Arcanite Magician!"

Arcanite Magician reappeared, but he appeared much more powerful. His robes were replaced with majestic blue armor and a cape, and his staff was now green. His aura rippled with power. Level 10/Light/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/1400atk/2800def. The gem on his forehead and the tip of his weapon glowed with green light. "When Fusion Summoned, he gains two Spell Counters that give him 1000 points each." (1400-3400atk)

"That's pretty cool. Synchro Fusions are awfully rare," noted Corey.

"And powerful too!" giggled Emili. "I activate the Trap Card Meteorain!" Her face down flipped up. "Now my Monsters gain piercing attacks this turn! So show him that power, Supreme Arcanite! Attack Superheavy Samurai Transporter!" The archmage twirled his staff before blasting a bolt of power at the Machine, reducing it to metal dust.

Corey shrank back as his Life Points shrank to 2400.

"Your turn, sugar."

"Grr...I draw!" Corey swiped the top card of his deck away. ' _Perfect._ ' "I set a monster and end my turn."

"'Bout all you can do isn't it?" Emili asked, drawing a new card. "I activate Foolish Burial." A Spell depicting a hand grasping a shovel from under a tombstone marker appeared. "As we all know, this lets me send a Monster from my deck to the graveyard, but he won't stay there for long, because I'll Normal Summon Secret Sect Druid Dru!"

A shady masked Spellcaster with a blue robe and a pair of odd torches appeared. Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/1800atk/0def.

"This guy lets me bring back a Level 4 DARK Monster from my graveyard with 0 attack and or/defense points from my graveyard and Special Summon it when he's Normal Summoned!"

Another robed and masked Spellcaster, abeit with purple and orange robes carrying a pair of wall like shields appeared. Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/0atk/1800def.

"And finally, I'll Overlay Wid and Dru!" The two Spellcasters turned into purple orbs of energy and swirled together in a red spiral.

" _Brilliant jewel, take to the skies and become a high-flying bringer of justice! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Daigusto Emeral_!" A green stone-skinned humanoid with wings appeared. Rank 4/WIND/Rock/Xyz/Effect/1800atk/2 OLU.

"Why do you have _that_ card in a deck like this?" asked Corey.

"Mind your own business." replied Emily. "Supreme Arcanite Magician! You know what to do." The Magician fired another magic blast, at the facedown monster, vaporizing it. A bronze robot with enormous hands briefly appeared as a specter. ' _Alright, time to go find a quick card!_ ' She took off running, almost as if completely ignoring her opponent.

"You just nuked my Superheavy Samurai Gigagloves." said Corey. "When destroyed, he lets me take a sneak peak at the top five cards of my deck and put them back in ANY order."

Emily raised an eyebrow as she dug around in an ornate(and very scary looking) jar. "So it's essentially another Big Eye?"

Corey smirked. "You'll see."

"Whatever. Emeral! Direct Attack!" The former Gem Knight dove in and attempted to sock him in the chest.

"And now Gigagloves' second effect activates!" Corey said, as Gigagloves' card flew out of his graveyard. "By banishing it, i'm allowed to excavate the top card of my deck, and if it's a Superheavy Samurai card, I can add it to my hand, and reduce that monster's attack points to zero!"

Corey pulled the top card of his deck, and held it in the air without looking. "It's Superheavy Samurai Blue Brawler!"

The Samurai duelist blocked the fist, and Emeral leapt away. Corey took off running.

"Oh yeah!?" Emili asked. "I think this Action Card says otherwise!"

"She found one already!?"

"I activate the Action Spell- Furious Attack!" The Arc-System generated card bore an image of a stick-figure like warrior slashing wildly at the air. "Thanks to this card, one of my Monsters gets to attack you again! Supreme Arcanite Magician? Blast away!"

The archmage shot another magic attack, this time directly at Corey.

Without thinking, Corey behind a pillar, and the blast impacted against it.

"Is...he okay?" asked Emili.

The dust of the pillar settled to reveal Corey standing, holding an Action Spell of his own.

"Managed to get an Evade card. So I get off scott-free!" He smirked.

Emili groaned. "I play a facedown. Make your move."

"Gladly." Corey drew his next card. "Now I'll SUMMON Blue Brawler!" A robotic warrior with a dye-cast blue exterior and two battering-ram like arms appeared. Level 4/EARTH/Machine/Effect/0atk/2000def. "Incase you didn't know, HE can be switched to defense mode when Normal Summoned. Just try to get by him."

Emili drew her next card, but saw Corey making a mad-dash for the throne of the Shadow Palace. "Oh no you don't!" She ran after him.

Corey was about to make a dive for the Action Card, but Emili beat him to it, taking a quick seat on the throne. "Dammit!"

Emili giggled. "Sorry, but I guess I was just built faster than you." She took the card out from under herself, and added it to the other cards in her hand. "Now where was I? Oh right. I attack Blue Brawler with Arcanite Magician!" Supreme Arcanite Magician launched another bolt of power that struck the Superheavy Samurai, but much to her surprise, it didn't shatter.

"What!? You mean that thing can't be destroyed in battle?"

"Yup!" Corey confirmed.

"You gotta be kidding me..."

"Nope."

"Well then, I'll just have to use Supreme Arcanite Magician's special ability! By removing one of his Spell Counters, he can blow away any card on the field. So Blue Brawler's going away anyway."

The green light on the mage's scepter disappeared, before he raised his hand and channeled electrical force, before blasting Superheavy Samurai Blue Brawler to gibbets. 3400-2400atk.

"Turn over."

Corey drew his next card. He grinned. "Get ready, because I'm going to put your Magician down for the count!" He laid another card on his Disk. A small figure, a bronze and white gold covered Machine, in the shape of a short person carrying a trumpet appeared. "That's Superheavy Samurai Trumpeteer. A Tuner that can be Special Summoned when I don't have any Spell or Traps in my graveyard. Next I'll summon Superheavy Samurai Kabuto!" Another bronze and white gold covered robot, one with a Samurai beetle helmet and hefting a huge hammer appeared. Level 4/EARTH/Machine/Effect/1000atk/2000def.

"Now get ready, because these Samurai are about to rock your world! Level 2 Trumpeteer tunes Level 4 Kabuto!" The Trumpeteer became two ring of light bordered by rectangles that encircled Kabuto, who became four orange stars.

"Synchro Summon! Feel the force of Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji!"

In a flash of light, a hulking red and and gold giant with tubes coming from it's back, carrying a massive spiked club. Level 6/EARTH/Machine/Synchro/Effect/500atk/2500def.

"Well he certainly looks menacing," said Emili.

"Oh he is! And just like Big Benkei, he can attack while in defense mode, applying his defense points for damage calculation! Attack!" The brutish machine charged at Supreme Arcanite Magician.

"I don't think so! I activate my Trap Card!" Emili exclaimed. "Blazing Mirror Force!" Her trap flipped up, an a fiery wall divided her field and Corey's. "This card will destroy all your monster's, inflict half their combined attack power to me as damage, and then hit you for the same amount of damage!"

As the mechanical ogre was about to hit the wall, it vanished.

An error message flashed across Emili's Disk screen. "What!?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself. That card only destroys ATTACK mode monsters. Ogre Shutendoji isn't IN attack mode." Corey said with a smirk.

Corey's Monster slammed his club into Supreme Arcanite Magician, mashing him into pixels.

Emili grunted as her Life Points hit 3900.

"Not much damage done, huh?" she asked.

"Not for now. But just wait 'til next turn. Your move!"

"My turn, draw!" Emili announced. "I switch Daigusto Emeral to defense mode..." The winged warrior knelt and covered himself with his stony wings. (800def) "And use his effect! By removing an Overlay Unit, I can shuffle three Monsters from my graveyard into my deck and draw a new card." Emeral absorbed on of his Units, and Emili took Arcanite Magician, Eccentric Boy, and Gagaga Magician's cards back into her deck, with Arcanite going to her Extra Deck. Finally she drew a card.

"I set another monster." A sideways reversed card appeared next to him. "And end my turn."

"Draw!" said Corey. "Alright! This next card is a special thing made exclusively for my Monsters! From my hand, I equip Ogre Shutendoji with Superheavy Samurai Soulpiercer!" A metallic crossbow appeared in the robotic warrior's hand.

"I thought this was an All Monster Deck?" asked Emili.

"Oh it is! Soulpiercer is an Armament Monster that can equip to other Superheavy Samurai! When he's equipped to one of them, that Monster gains a piercing effect! So Ogre Shutendoji! Attack Daigusto Emeral!"

The robotic ogre aimed the crossbow and fired at the stony green humanoid, shattering him into pebbles.

Emili- 2200 Lp.

"Your turn." He chuckled.

Emili drew her next card, and smiled. "I summon Gagaga Girl!" The black and pink clad Spellcaster maiden appeared, with an icy stare.

"What good will she do?" asked Corey.

"Plenty after I use my Riryoku Spell Card!" She held the card up high, and Gagaga Girl lashed her hand out, forming a shackle of dark forces, that latched onto Ogre Shutendoji, siphoning his power into her. 1000-1250atk.

Corey slapped his face. "You forgot again, didn't you?"

"Oh no!" Emili cried. "I forgot it's DEFENSE points are it's OFFENSE! I feel like an idiot!"

"Don't worry, you're not the first to make that mistake against me."

"I...end my turn." she said as Gagaga Girl's ATK fell back to normal. ' _What's wrong with me?_ '

"I draw!" Corey announced. "Come out, Superheavy Samurai Blowtorch!" A red and gold blowtorch with lensed eyes appeared. It landed in Corey's own hand. Level 1/EARTH/Machine/Effect/500atk/500def.

' _Oh good. He finally played one in attack mode._ ' Emili thought.

"Ogre Shutendoji attacks your Gagaga Girl! Savage Smash!" Rather than fire another arrow, the massive Superheavy Samurai slammed his spiked club into Gagaga Girl, crushing her spine and shattering her.

Emili-700.

"Brute!" Emili shouted.

"Say what you will, he's winning this for me. I'll play another Armament- Superheavy Samurai Soulclaw-" Corey's hand was covered by a large red and black guantlet. 500-1000atk. I end my turn," said Corey.

Emili drew her next card. "I...have to win! Ancient Rules! This allows me to Special Summon Cosmo Queen!"

The elegant cosmic ruler appeared, swathed in red robes. Level 8/DARK/Spellcaster/2900atk/2450def.

"Get rid of that ogre-bot! Dark Flux!" The queen held her hands out and channeled a black and purple orb.

Preparing to fire, she changed targets and shot the orb at Blowtorch.

"What the-!?"

As the blast exploded, Corey was flung backward. His Life Points fell to 500.

"When you declare an attack against a Superheavy Samurai, my Blowtorch attracts the attack, and just like Blue Brawler, IT can't be destroyed in battle either!"

Emili puffed out her cheeks and groaned, turning red. "I...end...my...turn."

' _I bet Takashi would already be mopping the floor with this guy._ ' she thought. ' _What...why am I thinking about him?_ '

"I draw!" announced Corey. He switched Blowtorch's card sideways on his Disk. "I switch Blowtorch to defense mode..." He threw the living weapon into the air, where it levitated. "And use Soulclaw's effect to Special Summon itself!" The Claw-Gauntlet removed itself from his arm. Level 2/EARTH/Machine/Effect/500atk/500def. "Then re-equip him to Ogre Shutendoji!"

The gauntlet reaffixed itself on the larger Machine's club arm. (500-1000atk/2500-3000def)

"Ogre Shutendoji! Attack that Cosmo Queen!" The Ogre shot her through the chest with another arrow. With a wail, Cosmo Queen burst into globules of light.

Emili-700 Lp.

"I activate my Action Card Miracle!" Emili said, thrusting the card into her Disk. A grave portal opened, Cosmo Queen stepping out again. (2900atk)

"Good move." Corey said. "Lets see what you do with it."

"I...DRAW!" Emili shouted. "Now I summon Breaker, the Magical Warrior!" A knight clad in red armor appeared. Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/1600-1900atk/1000def.

"Just a quick question. That Soulclaw is treated as a Spell Card when equipped to a Monster, right?"

"That's right," said Corey, knowing what was coming next.

"Great." Emili grinned. Breaker's Spell Counter vanished, as the warrior aimed his sword, vaporizing the clawed gauntlet with a ray of holy light.

"I'll toss one more card facedown and end my turn." added Emily.

"Not another Mirror Force card I hope."

"It's not."

"Good. Draw." Corey eyed his new card. "I summon Superheavy Samurai Thief!"

A bluish green armored robot with cues from a sniper and a bandit appeared. Level 10/EARTH/Machine/Effect/1000atk/1000def.

"A Level 10!?" screeched Emili.

"No Spell and Trap Cards, remember?" Corey pointed out, holding up his disk. "But this big guy's about to rip you off for one!"

Thief dashed over to Emili's field, and grabbed her facedown card.

"Hey! That's mine!" she wailed.

"Not anymore. By tributing Thief, he lets me destroy one of your set cards and set it directly on my field!" As he said so, the robotic bandit landed on his field, and planted the card facedown, becoming sparkles of light as he did so.

"Then that means..." gasped Emili, realizing that she was defenseless.

"Yup. Good game. Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji! Bash that Breaker and end this duel!" The mechanical brute charged again.

Emili dashed around wildly. "Come on, come on! I gotta find one!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she found an Action Card inside a brazier. "There!" She flung herself at the wayward card, ignoring the Solid Vision flames.

As she grabbed it, she flipped it around. What she found horrified her.

"A-a TRAP!?"

The card bore an image of Terrorking Archfiend sitting on a throne and Warrior of Zera kneeling before him. It's name was **Betrayal of Morals**.

Breaker and Cosmo Queen sidestepped around the robotic ogre, who continued to charge, this time directly at Emili, who wasn't in position to dodge. With a roar, Ogre Shutendoji slammed his club square into Emili's behind.

"WAAAH!" She was flung out of the arena, and landed on her face, cards scattering.

Emili-0 Lp.

Corey-WINNER!

The Arc-System powered down as the gathered audience cheered. Emili however, was about to cry from the shock of losing in such an indignant manner.

Corey walked up to her. "Hey..." he began. "Are you alright?"

She grit her teeth, tears welling up. In anger and shame, she reached into her skirt pocket and thrust one of her Medals at Corey before getting up and storming off.

"Hey! Wait up!" He ran after her.

She turned around angrily. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" The girl sprinted forward back into the woods. Corey couldn't keep up.

"I...hope she'll be alright."

 **0**

Later, during the night, Emili lie in her tent, changed into her pajamas. She sobbed into her pillow.

' _I can't believe I lost..._ ' she thought. ' _And in such a dumb, embarassing way. I'll never be able to face that guy again. What would Takashi say?...Ugh! Why am I still thinking about him?_ '

Takashi's odd powers did freak her out, even though she was sure he was a good person. She remembered his cute smile, and his laid back, yet overexcited attitude.

"Takashi..." She mumbled, drifting off into slumber.

Emili went on to peaceful sleep, completely oblivious to the set of eyes watching her through her tent.

A shadowed figure had his eye on her ever since she set foot on the island.

"Yes...Sleep, Miss DeVine...for tomorrow is another day." He grinned evilly, revealing fanglike teeth. "A day ripe with the sounds of terror!"

 **0**

 **Emili has lost an Action Duel,** _ **and**_ **one of her Legend Medals! Will she be able to recover from this miserable defeat, or will she give in to her own misgivings? Now a sinister entity watches her sleep, waiting to make his move!**

 **Next time-**

 **As Takashi, Lucas, and Emili battle their way through the tournament, another pair of souls fight in the name of liberation! Be here for chapter 16: Double Attack!**

 **Card Index**

 **Shadow Palace**

 **Action Field**

 **Action Card-Betrayal of Morals**

 **Trap Card**

 **When this card is picked up, your opponent can attack your Life Points directly, ignoring any Monsters you control.**

 **Magical Hats is adapted to it's anime version.**


	16. Double Attack

In another part of Genisus Island, a town watches in terror. Today was a morbid holiday(for lack of a better word) that had been dubbed Harvest Day.

This was not a day for taking up crops, but instead, it was the day when Vigo decreed his servants gather children from all over the island. These children were to be used for his Scales of Life and Death, which would steal their life force, and give it to him.

A trio of masked soldiers stood before a crowd, already having quite a large number of children and young teenagers gathered.

"I think that's enough for now." The leader began. "The other groups should be wrapping up about now. Alright, brats! Come quietly and no one gets hurt before they get drained!"

His two subordinates grinned and chuckled darkly as a few of the younger children cried, and begged to be released.

"Please! Don't take my children! Bartow! Mallie!" A woman cried, prompting the commander to slap her.

"Quiet, miserable quim! These sacrifices are for the benifit of your lord and master! Know your place."

Bartow and Mallie, a pair of caucasian twins cried as their mother was hit.

"Alright, little ones! Lets move on!"

The group reluctantly followed behind them. There was nothing they could do but pray, as Vigo empowered his loyal soldiers via the Light of Destruction's stagnant forces. He could make the women who served him stronger than any man, and the men stronger than beasts.

The three soldiers formed a triangle around the crowd, and took out three of the magic stones used by Candace and Benjamin to escape the soul taking aspects of a Spectrum Duel. This would take them immediately to Vigo's palace.

The stones emitted light, that began to veil over the crowd.

As they were about to transport, a pair of throwing knives knocked the stones out of the two lesser ranked soldier's hands, stabbing through and cracking them apart.

"What!?" The commander gasped before a figure dropped down from a building. It was a man wearing a black visored white Duel Runner helmet, with a white jumpsuit. The stranger landed a punch to his chest, sending him crashing to the ground.

The two lesser soldiers grabbed him by the arms.

"Looks like someone wants to throw down!" The first said.

"Let's show him what happens when you mess with Vigo's pla-wha!" The second was cut off as the assailant backflipped, twisting their arms around and flinging them around.

The strange fighter struck a heroic pose before the commander rose to his feet, almost unharmed. "Alright, you've got our attention. So...how exactly would you like to die?"

The mystery fighter held up his left arm that deployed a purple-bladed Duel Disk.

"Oh...so you wanna fight that way? Then fine."

The three soldiers each deployed white-bladed Duel Disks.

"Call me Diskord." The fighter began.

"Don't care. We're Vigo's Elite!" The commander said.

"And we won't tolerate any threats to his reign!" The first subordinate added.

"You'll wish you were never born!" The second finished.

"DUEL!" The four duelists exclaimed.

Diskord-4000 Lp.

Elite #1-4000 Lp.

Elite #2-4000 Lp.

Elite #3-4000 Lp.

"I'll have the first move," said Diskord, drawing. "I summon **Anti-Force Bombbuster** in attack mode." A heroic figure clad in red and black armor and gold cape appeared. Over his eyes he bore a visor covering his eyes. Level 3/DARK/Warrior/Effect/1700atk/0def. "When this friendly guy is Normal Summoned, I can inflict 1000 points of damage on my opponent, and since I have THREE opponents..."

Bombbuster took three grenades from his belt and threw one at each of the Elites. They exploded, propelling them backwards.

Elite #1-3 -3000 Lp(x3)

As the children ran back to their families, the whole group cheered at Diskord's move.

Elite #1 dusted himself off. "Don't get cocky."

"I'm not." He affirmed. "I set one card and end my turn." A facedown card appeared in a flash of yellow squares before vanishing.

Elite #1 growled. "Draw! Let's see how you like my X-Head Cannon!" A blue and yellow robot with a spikeball rather than feet and a pair of shoulder mounted blasters appeared. Level 4/LIGHT/Machine/1800atk/1500def.

"Turn end."

As Diskord was about to draw his next card, Elite #2 rudely drew one instead.

"You guys aren't into 'fair play', are you?" Diskord asked.

"Why should we?" Elite #3 asked. "We're superior to you. We live to serve Lord Vigo, who in turn serves the Light, so why should we extend courtesy to a dog like you?"

"Yeah, you tell him." Elite #2 added with a chuckle. "I summon Y-Dragon Head!" A robotic dragon with blood-red steel armor appeared. Level 4/LIGHT/Machine/Effect/Union/1500atk/1600def.

"Turn end."

Elite #3 swiftly drew a card. "And I'll pile on the icing of this cake! Z-Metal Tank!" A yellow armored tank with a robotic eye in the center appeared. Level 4/LIGHT/Machine/Effect/Union/1500atk/1200def.

"And now, our Monsters, combine!" The Soldiers cried in unison.

Y-Dragon Head landed on Z-Metal Tank, who acted as a landing pad. The tank and the robotic dragon locked together, with the dragon's body folding in, and sticking out. The dragon's back opened to reveal a reseptical that X-Head Cannon neatly locked into.

"Fear the power of XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" The soldiers cried again. Level 8/LIGHT/Machine/Fusion/Effect/2800atk/2600def.

Diskord didn't look worried.

"XYZ-Dragon Cannon uses his Special Ability." Elite #3 said, putting a card into his discard slot. "By discarding a card, it can blast a Monster on your field and destroy it!"

X-Head Cannon's shoulder mounted guns and Y-Dragon Head's mouth blaster whirred to life, shooting a blast of energy, blasting Bombbuster away.

"I activate my Trap!" Diskord's facedown flipped up. " **Anti-Life**! Because a Monster was destroyed this turn, I can Special Summon another Level 4 or lower Anti-Force Monster from my deck!" He pulled a card. "I summon **Anti-Force Spellshocker**!" A female heroic figure wearing fashion shades, with green, flowing tentacle-like hair(similar to Reginald Kastle) and a black and blue revealing jumpsuit appeared. A mystic rune was tattooed on her stomach, and the palms of her hands. Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/1500atk/ 1900def.

"Fine then. We'll just have old XYZ-Dragon Cannon blast her away with an attack! Fission Cannon!" The combined Machine let loose another tumultous energy assault, this time at the new Spellcaster.

"SpellShocker's effect!" Diskord announced. "I can draw one card when she is under attack, and if it's a Spell Card, I can instantly activate it!"

He swiped the top card from his deck. "It's Half Shut! A Quickplay Spell that cuts a Monster's attack power in half, and in exchange, that monster can't be destroyed in battle this turn."

XYZ-Dragon Cannon glowed with aura, as it seemed to power down slightly. 2800-1400atk. "Also, whenever a Spell is activated, she gains one Spell Counter!" The rune on her stomach lit up with green light. "She gains 300 attack points for each Counter!" 1500-1800atk.

Spellshocker raised a magic barrier that blocked the attack. Then, she fired a blast of arcane fire, that knocked the Machine backward.

Elite #3 2600 Lp.

"Grr!" Elite #3 growled. "Fine. I'll toss a pair of facedowns and end my turn." Two reversed cards appeared and vanished.

"Finally MY turn." Diskord grumbled. "I draw.

"Now feast your eyes on **Anti-Force Jammerhammer**!" A brown and red armored warrior hefting a steel mallet appeared. His face had no features. Level 5/EARTH/Warrior/Effect/  2200atk/2000def.

"I can special summon him when I control an Anti-Force Monster."

"Heh!" Elite #2 smirked. "He's no match for our Monster."

"That's why I'm using his effect." Diskord continued. "By banishing an Effect Monster from my graveyard, I can negate the effect of one Monster on your side of the field." Bombbuster appeared, and vanished. Jammerhammer raised his hand, holding an odd gun-like weapon. It shot a strange device into Dragon Cannon's side. It unfolded into a miniature radio dish.

"I set one more card and end my turn."

Elite #1 drew his next card. "Feh. You're going down. I summon V-Tiger Jet!" A dogfighter with a mechanical tiger head flew onto the field, with the tiger head roaring. Level 4/LIGHT/Machine/1600atk.

"XYZ-Dragon Cannon, attack that Jammerhammer!" The tumultous Machine shot another blast of energy at him.

Diskord grinned under his helmet. "Open, facedown card!" It flipped up, revealing a Quickplay Spell Card. " **Instant Alter**!"

"What does that card do?" Elite #1 asked.

Jammerhammer raised his weapon high, throwing it into the air, where it disintegrated. He was covering in purple light as a new word scrawled it's way across Diskord's Disk screen.

T-R-A-N-S-F-O-R-M-A-T-I-O-N.

"Appear, **Anti-Force Neon Wingman**!" When the light died down, he was replaced by a new Warrior. He was thinner than Jammerhammer, wearing a winged jumpsuit. On his left arm, he carried a dagger with a laser blade. On his other arm, a twin barreled blaster gauntlet covered his hand. Level 7/DARK/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/2500atk/2000def.

"What kind of summon was that!?" Elite #2 exclaimed.

"A Transformation Summon." Diskord replied. "A way of summoning from the Extra Deck that only uses ONE Material. Technically, Monsters summoned this way are classified as Fusion Monsters, but are really their own card type.

"And because a Spell Card was activated..." One of the runes on Spellshocker's hands lit up. 1800-2100atk.

"It doesn't matter!" Elite #3 laughed. "They're still too weak!"

"XYZ-Dragon Cannon! Fricasee that flyboy!" The Machine took aim and fired it's laser cannons.

The attack landed, but Neon Wingman was only blown backward.

"What the heck!?"

Diskord-3700 Lp.

"Neon Wingman can't be destroyed in battle, but everytime he's involved in a battle that deals me battle damage, I have to send the top two cards from my deck to the graveyard." Diskord took two cards and tossed them into his grave.

Elite #1 grumbled. "Your turn, soldier."

"Draw!" Elite #2 said. "Now I summon W-Wing Catapult!" A set of mechanical wings appeared. Level 4/LIGHT/Machine/Effect/Union/1300atk/1500def.

"And now, I'll combine my leader's V-Tiger Jet with it!"

The jet and the catapult flew into the air, with the jet locking into the catapult.

"Meet VW-Tiger Catapult!" Level 6/LIGHT/Machine/Fusion/Effect/2000atk/2100def

"Oh no!" One of the bystanders cried.

"And now, because I like thought, I'll combine VW-Tiger Jet with XYZ-Dragon Cannon to create a beast that spells doom for all you in this duel!" Elite #2 continued as the two machines flew into the air. They interlocked and formed an enormous amalgamation of all five machines, resembling a robotic colossus. Level 8/LIGHT/Machine/Fusion/Effect/3000atk/2800def.

Diskord sighed. "Well, _this_ could be a problem."

"VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon! Use your Special Ability and banish Anti-Force Neon Wingman!" The massive metal monster fired a volley of energy blasts that struck the heroic figure and collapsed him in on himself.

"Now, get rid of that Spellshocker with Destruction Blast!" The twin barrel cannons on it's chest powered on, and blasted the Spellcaster maiden.

"Spellshocker's effect!" Diskord said, quickly drawing a card. "I activate the Spell Card **Anti-Beacon**!" A satellite-like beacon appeared, drawing away and absorbing the blast.

"It negates your attack, and ends the Battle Phase, when you attack an Anti-Force monster."

Elite #2 growled. "End...of...turn."

Elite #3 was about to draw a card, when a voice cut him off.

"Mind if I cut in?" They all looked to see a femminine figure leap down from a nearby cottage-like hotel and somersault before landing on her feet. She wore a pink and purple version of Diskord's costume.

"What is this, Power Rangers!?" Elite #1 roared.

"It is what it is." A Life Point counter appeared as the new duelist activated her Disk. "All you need to know is that I'm interrupting this game."

?-4000-2000 Lp.

"Call me Korazone." She said, drawing a hand of six cards and playing a card on her Disk. A pink robed angel girl with purple hair appeared. She bore an insignia of a heart above her breast. "And call _her_ **Pathos Angel**." Level 3/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ 1500atk/300def. "When she's Normal Summoned, I gain 700 Life Points."

Korazone-2000-2700 Lp.

"Next, I summon **Pathos Vanguard** in attack mode." A pink armored female knight with blond hair appeared. She carried a lance that seemed that it was actually moreover made for closequarters combat. On her forehead, she bore the same heart insignia. Level 4/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/ 1600atk/2100def. "I can special summon her when I summon another Pathos monster. When I do so, I gain 700 more points."

Korazone-2700-3400 Lp.

"I set one card and end my turn."

"No matter how much scum comes to the fight, it's still scum!" Elite #3 declared, drawing his next card. "Perfect! I activate Frontline Base!" A continuous card showing Dark Blade the Dragon Knight riding into battle on Pitch-Dark Dragon appeared. "Now I can Special Summon a Union Monster from my hand once per turn. First, I Normal Summon A-Assault Core!" Level 4/LIGHT/Machine/Union/Effect/1900atk/200def.

"Then, I'll use Frontline Base to Special Summon B-Buster Drake!" Level 4/LIGHT/Machine/Union/Effect/1500atk/1800def.

"I'll toss one card facedown, and attack that sissy knight with Buster Drake!"

"From my hand, I special summon **Pathos Guardian**!" A girl with a large flower shield appeared. Level 4/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/400atk/ 1900def. "When you attack a Pathos monster, I can special summon her, and change the attack target to her. When this happens, her defense points are doubled!" 1900-3800 def. The Drake's attack bounced off of the Guardian's shield.

Elite #3- 700

"When my monster deals you battle damage while in defense mode, I gain Life Points equal to that damage." Korazone added.

Korazone-3400-5700 Lp.

"Fine. Turn end."

"My turn. I draw!" Diskord added. "Now I summon a second Anti-Force Bombbuster!" Another one of the grenade belt wearing Warriors appeared.(1700atk) "And again, when he's summoned, he deals 1000 damage to each of you."

Bombbuster threw three grenades, one at each Elite, blasting the third one backward, deck scattering.

Elite #1-2- 2000 Lp.

Elite #3-0 Lp. ELIMINATED. His Assault Core, Buster Drake, and facedown card disappeared.

"Now it's a proper tag duel." Diskord mused. "Now we won't have to worry about the possibility of facing down a VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon AND _that_ card."

"So you say..." Elite #1 activated. "But you should know that our decks are completely identical."

Korazone giggled a bit.

"What's so funny?" Elite #2 growled.

"You may consider yourselves soldiers to your master's cause, but even if you _are_ then you can never be true duelists fighting like that."

Elite #3 rose shakily to his feet. "That attack...it felt...to real."

"That's probably because it **was** ," said Diskord. "And now...goodbye."

He waved his hand, and flicked it toward the third Elite.

The lowly minion was confused by this gesture, but instantly felt a tremendous pain in his skull. "AHH!" He felt his mind collapse and shatter as he fell to the ground, comatose.

"Bastard!" Elite #1 cursed. "What did you do?"

"You'll find out shortly."

"For now, I set one card and end my turn."

"Cocky little punk! I draw!" Elite #1 roared. "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon! Banish his Spellshocker so I don't have to look at it anymore!" The ruinous machine shot another one of the odd laser bolts, that collapsed the young Spellcaster maiden like a black hole.

"Now destroy that Bombbuster!" Firing another huge blast, Bombuster was vaporized.

Diskord-2400 Lp.

"I activate another Quickplay Spell!" Diskord said, flipping the facedown he set. " **Soul Alter**! When an Anti-Force Monster I control is destroyed by battle, I return it to my deck, and Special Summon an Anti-Force Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck!"

The word TRANSFORMATION appeared on his screen again.

In a flash of light, Bombbuster appeared, and was tranformed. It was now a tall warrior with yellow and purple armor, as well as a pair of goggles and flamethrower nodes in his hands. Level 8/FIRE/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/3000atk/2600def.

"This is **Anti-Force Wilyfire**." Diskord declared.

"Another one of those freaky monster summons..." Elite #2 grumbled. His superior nodded to him and he drew a card.

Then, all of the sudden, Wilyfire shot a ball of purple flame at him, sending him to the ground. "What was all that about!?"

"Whenever you draw a card, Wilyfire blasts away 500 of your Life Points." Diskord began.

Elite #2-1500 Lp.

"What...ever. I play one card facedown and end my turn..."

"And now it's my turn. Draw!" Diskord said. "Anti-Force Wilyfire attack Dragon Catapult Cannon!"

Wilyfire dashed and leapt high into the air.

"But they'll both be destroyed!" Elite #1 claimed.

"Doubtful. By banishing an Anti-Force Monster from my graveyard, I can increase his attack points by 500 for one battle! Go, Burning Tornado Kick!" Wilyfire began to spin wildly, as he ignited the flamethrowers in his hands, creating a huge spiral of fire, delivering a mighty kick, causing a massive explosion. (3000-3500atk)

Elite #1: 1500 Lp.

"Dammit!" Elite #1 shrieked. "Our second best monster, crushed to bits!"

"And that's not all. **YOU'RE** about to get beaten. Turn over."

"And it's my turn!" Korazone declared. "I summon **Pathos Rose**!" A lithe young girl wearing a pink dress appeared. She carried a large fan with the same heart symbol that her compatriots wore. Level 2/LIGHT/Warrior/Tuner/Effect/ 900atk/500def.

Level 2 Rose tunes Level 3 Pathos Angel!" The two gave a nod and a smile as they flew into the air. Rose drew the Synchro Rings with her fan, and vanished as the angel flew through them, becoming three motes of light.

" _Passionate soul, touch my life and work the magic of love!_ " Korazone chanted as the word S-Y-N-C-H-R-O typed across her Disk screen. " _Synchro Summon! Sing,_ _ **Pathos Princess**_!"

Another maiden in a pink and blue dress appeared. She wore a tiara with the heart symbol, and had long flowing white hair. Level 5/LIGHT/Fairy/Synchro/Effect/2100atk/1600def.

"When Pathos Rose is used for the Synchro Summon of a Pathos monster, I gain 1000 Life Points-"

Korazone-6700 Lp.

"And when Pathos Princess is Synchro Summoned, I gain another 500."

Korazone-7200 Lp.

"Furthermore, in her subject's presence, she bestows 300 more attack points on all of them."

Pathos Vanguard glowed with pink light as her atk rose from 1600 to 2000 as the princess herself went from 2100-2400atk.

"Crap!" The commander cursed.

"Pathos Princess! Attack the Elite Commander with Pathos Bomber!" The maiden threw herself at the commander, and for lack of better description, bashed into him with her rump, sending him backward.

Elite #1 0 Lp. Elimated.

Diskord raised his hand again, and the elite went comatose.

Elite #2 started sweating buckets. "Well? It's your move," said Korazone.

The elite shakily drew his card before Wilyfire blasted him again.

Elite #2-1000 Lp. He looked at it oddly. It couldn't help him in the slightest. "Defense mode." A reversed monster appeared. "Turn over."

Diskord drew his next card. His final card.

"I activate the Spell Card Shield Crash! It destroys one of your defense mode monsters, regardless of whether it's face up or not."

The facedown shattered, revealing a familiar figure. It was a bandaged humanoid with a star for a head.

"Helios the Primordial Sun," said Diskord. "In an ordinary one-on-one duel, it would've been devastating because your A-Z combine deck revolves around banishment to summon the bigger monsters. But most of the monsters banished belonged to your friends, so you didn't have enough banished monsters to make Helios very powerful.

"A pity. Anti-Force Wilyfire! End this duel!"

Wilyfire leapt and kicked the final elite in the ribs, sending him flying.

Elite #2 Lp 0

Diskord & Korazone-WINNERS!

The monsters vanished as the crowd cheered. Elite #2 slumped upward. "What...do you think you accomplished anything? There were a total of ten of us scattered out all over the island, gathering sacrifices."

"And all ten of them will be defeated miserably." Korazone said, a scowl behind her vizor. "Did you think we were the only threat to your...'holiday'?"

"What!?"

Korazone raised her own hand, and the Elite's mind was shattered.

 **0**

Indeed, as the two of them battled these three members of Vigo's Elite, several other battles were taking place.

Alan stood alone in a mountain trail, apparently wrapping up his own battle. He had isolated the enemy by intercepting them between their target.

"Diamond Dire Wolf! Attack his Life Points directly and end this duel!" The diamond-clad beast roared and raked it's claws against the Elite's chest.

Elite#4- Lp 0

Alan-WINNER!

"Damn you!" His enemy growled. "Ya little wolf bastard!"

"No." Alan said, raising his Disk. "I damn you!" He pressed a button that shouldn't be there, and the Elite's body glowed with red light.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" The shocked duelist wailed as he was levitated. Then, his body was vaporized!

Alan stood, unfazed as his Disk's screen lit up with the face of his "leader."

"Have you dealt with your group yet?" asked Mason.

"You have nothing to worry about." Alan said. "They're all taken care of." He held up two yellow framed cards-each with the face of one of Vigo's Elite.

 **0**

Morris-1300 Lp.

Elite #6-700 Lp.

"Thunderborne Dragon!" Morris shouted. "Destroy YZ-Tank Dragon!"

The enormous electrical beast roared, shooting lightning bolts at the combined machine, destroying it, and causing it's master to fly backward next to two more fallen duelists.

"Why you-!?" The sixth Elite cried. "How dare you-wha-wha-what's going on!?" He was levitated and vaporized as well.

Morris held up three cards, with each of their faces on it. He raised his Duel Disk, to tie into Mason's video call. "Sage. Yeah, it's me. My job's done."

Mason sighed. "Good."

 **0**

"I wish you had let me give you access to my magic, like I did for Garret and Kimberly. That way, you could give them a chance to reform, rather than just imprison them and wait for this mess to end. If it ever does end." Mason continued. Two of the duelist soldiers were also fallen at his feet.

"Speaking of the two..." He patched in the call to two other Disks. Diskord and Korazone's faces flashed across it. "Ah, great. I see you two have made it out of battle with little damage to speak for."

Diskord removed his helmet, revealing his face. He had dark purple, almost black hair and teal eyes. A pair of earrings in the shape of a cross were planted on his ears. Korazone removed hers, revealing her face with long flowing black hair.

"Garret...Kimberly...what have I told you. A true duelist doesn't fight behind a mask. True duelists show their faces to their enemy."

"Sorry, Mason," began Garret. "This was...Kimberly's idea."

"Hey, it's not like you objected to it, sweetie." Kimberly said, fluttering her eyes.

Garret groaned.

"Well, in any case, Vigo will become aware of what we've done here if he isn't already, and may even send his children to attack us. In any case, be prepared for anything and everything."

 **0**

In his throne room, Vigo rose up. Vipa and Bernilli looked to him.

"M...Master?" Bernilli asked.

"Attend to the affairs, gentlemen..." said Vigo, who grinned to them, a frightening sight as he strolled away. "I'm... _going_ _out_."

 **Mason's comrades have thwarted this year's Life Harvest, but now it seems the ruler of Genisus Island himself is upon them! Next time:**

 _ **I never thought I would come face to face with the monster himself...again. I've met him before; even fought him, but never have I thought that my old weary eyes would ever meet with his again. But then again, that's the only reason this body is still alive.**_

 _ **He is furious that his plans have been interfered with. We halted his bloody harvest, but even so, we accomplished only so much. His years are still innumerable, so unless he is brought down, we ultimately did very little against him.**_

 _ **Today...I will fight Vigo again. I don't know if I can defeat him, but to protect the young ones, I must try.**_

 _ **May whatever benevolent gods that be help us all.**_

 **Be here for chapter 17:** _ **The Sage and the Ruler!**_

 **Card Index**

 **Anti-Force Bombbuster**

 **Level 3/DARK/Warrior/1700atk/0def**

 **When this card is Normal Summoned, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.** __

 **Anti-Life**

 **When a monster you control is destroyed by battle, Special Summon one Level 4 or lower "Anti-Force" monster from your deck.**

 **Anti-Force Spellshocker**

 **Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/1500atk/1900def.**

 **When this card is targeted for an attack, draw one card and reveal it. If it is a Spell Card, and the activation timing is correct, you can activate it as a Quickplay Spell Card. This card gains one Spell Counter(Max 3) whenever a Spell Card is activated. This card gains 300atk for each Spell Counter on it.**

 **Anti-Force Jammerhammer**

 **Level 5/EARTH/Warrior/Effect/2200atk/2000def**

 **If you control an "Anti-Force" monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can banish one Effect Monster from your graveyard; negate the effect of one monster on the field.**

 **Instant Alter**

 **Quickplay Spell Card**

 **This card can only be activate if you control an "Anti-Force" monster. Send it to the graveyard; Special Summon one "Anti-Force" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck with a higher Level than the Monster sent to the graveyard by this effect.**

 **Anti-Force Neon Wingman**

 **Level 7/DARK/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/2500atk/2000def**

 **This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of an 'Alter' Spell/Trap Card. This card cannot be destroyed in battle. When this card battles a defense position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this monster deals battle damage to your opponent, draw one card.**

 **Anti-Beacon**

 **Quickplay Spell Card**

 **When your opponent declares an attack against an "Anti-Force" monster, negate the attack and end the battle phase.**

 **Pathos Angel**

 **Level 3/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/1500atk/300def**

 **When this card is Normal Summoned, gain 700 Life Points**

 **Pathos Vanguard**

 **Level 4/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/1600atk/2100def.**

 **If you control another "Pathos" monster, you can special summon this card from your hand. If you do so: gain 700 Life Points.**

 **Pathos Guardian**

 **Level 4/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/400atk/1900def**

 **When your opponent declares an attack against a "Pathos" monster you control, you can Special Summon this card from your hand in defense position and change the attack target to this card and double this card's def. When this card deals battle damage to your opponent, gain Life Points equal to that damage.**

 **Soul Alter**

 **Trap Card**

 **If an "Anti-Force" monster you control is destroyed by battle, return it to your deck and Special Summon an "Anti-Force" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck of a higher Level.**

 **Anti-Force Wilyfire**

 **Level 8/FIRE/Pyro/Fusion/Effect/3000atk/2600def**

 **This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of an "Alter" Spell/Trap Card. When your opponent draws a card, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. When this card declares an attack against a monster, it gains 500atk.**

 **Pathos Rose**

 **Level 2/LIGHT/Warrior/Tuner/Effect/900atk/500def**

 **When this card is used for a Synchro Summon, gain 1000 Life Points**

 **Pathos Princess**

 **Level 5/LIGHT/Fairy/Synchro/Effect/2100atk/1600def**

 **1 Tuner + 1 non-Tuner Monster.**

 **When this card is Synchro Summoned, gain 500 Life Points. Every "Pathos" monster you controls gains 300atk.**


	17. The Sage and the Ruler

Kimberly sighed, finally able to remove her Korazone costume, now that they had dealt with their assignment. She and Garret were in a secluded area of the forest, changed into their ordinary outfits, Kimberly wearing pink pants and yellow shirt, with Garret wearing a rugged shirt with a Superman S on it, and jeans.

"So it seems the mission was a success," said Kimberly. "Vigo didn't take away a single innocent life today, and didn't **gain** anymore life force."

"That's right." Garret added. "Hopefully we can bring him down soon."

"Mason told us that the Child of Darkness was on this island somewhere. So we'd better not make our move until we get him on our side."

"As much as I'd like to have the son of a bitch at my mercy, I have to admit that you're right. So we'd best start looking for him."

Out of the blue, a shockwave of blue light flies at them and strikes Garret!

Garret was thrown back and hit the ground smoking. "Ugh..."

"Garret!" exclaimed Kimberly, before turning to the assailant, only to be met with ultimate terror.

The man standing before them was tall, and pale with ratty red hair reaching down to his shoulders wearing white and gold robes. His eyes shone with a lilac hue. She was looking at none other than Vigo himself.

"Greetings...child." he said with a predatory smirk.

"Y...you! You're-!"

"Yes...I am the 'tyrant' that you so fear. I. Am. Vigo. Lord of the land, and proxy of the Light."

Kimberly could only gaze in unshakeable fear as this horrible monster approached her.

Vigo stopped his advance, eyes closed.

"I know you're there...Sage."

Out of a blue singularity, a familiar elder with heterochromic eyes materiallized.

"M...Mason!" Kimberly said, surprised but still worried.

"I saw glimpses of your visage here and there, during and before the Genisus Tournament began," continued Vigo. "But I could never get a lock on your location. You've been quite an annoyance to my operations for quite some time, and now I finally get the chance to end it. I take it you were behind the failure of this year's Harvest Day?"

"But of course." Mason said.

"No matter. I've accumulated enough years that even if a hundred Harvest Days are averted, I'll still be young. I'm practically immortal!"

"So you say. No one should be immortal. If even ONE person has to die."

"You think in such low human terms, old boy." Vigo smirked. "The Light keeps me young, and gave me the Scales, but even the eternally young have a limit to how long they live. And look at you! I've remained young while you've allowed yourself to wither and age. Quite frankly you look like hell."

"I don't really think so." Mason countered, nonchalantly. "Do plenty of exercise, drink plenty of juice, stay away from red meat and dairy, and you'll feel like a spring chicken."

"Heh. Ever the comedian." The tyrant crossed his arms. "And it seems you've come to adopt a few runaways, I see." He looked specifically at Kimberly and Garret, the latter was rising to his feet with difficulty, and giving Vigo a venomous glare.

"What...do you know...about me?" Garret growled raspily.

"Plenty enough, Mr. 'Diskord.'..." He replied. "How's Professor Leo doing?"

"DON'T SAY THAT BASTARD'S NAME!" Garret bellowed, standing up and baring his fists. "He waltzed into Duel Academy, MY HOME, and turned it into a place of war, and pain! He brainwashed virtually every student with his talk of building the perfect world, and goes about attacking entire dimensions! I don't even USE real Fusion anymore because of him! But even **he** has his limits. You're worse than he could ever be!"

"Calm yourself, Garret." Mason said. "I'll handle this." He raised his right arm, and powered on a Duel Disk. "Fight me, Vigo!"

"Oh-ho! The sage is wearing even bigger robes these days!" Vigo chuckled heartily. "Well then, I suppose I'll indulge you. If you want to die, then let _me_ show you the way." He materiallized his own Disk, and activated it. "Just **try** to keep me entertained."

"They're...gonna duel..." Kimberly began. "Have you ever seen Mason's real deck?"

"Only once," said Garret. "And it's a tough one, but I have no clue what _HE'S_ going to use. We better be ready to run."

" **I'll** have the first move," asserted Vigo, drawing a card. "I summon a being born in the celestial forges." He placed a card on his disk, and an angelic machine with golden winglike shoulder protrusions and two long bulky arms appeared. It's body was white, and rather than legs, it had a spike ending it's lower half. "Vylon Vanguard!" Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ 1400atk/1000def.

"I set one card facedown on the field, and end my turn."

Mason scratched his chin. ' _Vylon...something about them...just matches Vigo._ '

"I draw," said the sage. "I set one monster card in defense mode, and end my turn."

"I activate the Quickplay Spell Card, Photon Lead!" Vigo exclaimed. "This will allow me to Special Summon one Level 4 LIGHT monster from my hand! Appear, Vylon Cube!" A cubic golden and white monster with light emanating from it's core, with stocky arms to it's side. Level 3/LIGHT/Machine/Tuner/Effect/800atk/800def.

"And I believe it was the beginning of my turn. Draw." He raised his hand. "I tune Level 3 Cube with Level 4 Vanguard!" The cubic Vylon became a triad of lilac rings encircled by sigils, encircling the mechanical fairy, who became four orbs of light.

" _Engulf the world, Divine Light, and lead the path to victory_!" Vigo chanted before clasping his hands and giving a crazed grin. " _Synchro Summon! Appear, Vylon Delta_!" An enormous triangle shaped mechanical fairy with giant silver wings appeared. As it descended, it cloaked itself with it's wings. Level 7/LIGHT/Fairy/Synchro/Effect/1700atk/ 2800def.

"And now I end my turn, activating Delta's effect! Since he's in defense mode, during my End Phase, I can add one Equip Spell Card from my deck to my hand." He manually retrieved the card, and placed it amongst the other cards in his hand.

"Make your move."

"I draw," said Mason. "Now I summon another monster in facedown defense position, and place one card facedown." Two reversed cards, one sideways appeared before him, beside the first one. "Your turn."

Vigo drew a card. "Defending will get you nowhere. I set one card facedown, and Summon Vylon Soldier." Another angelic machine appeared, supporting itself with large tubelike arms. Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/1700atk/1000def.

"And I'll equip him with Vylon Component!" A strange three pronged device bound together by a ring appeared. It turned to light and entered the Soldier's body.

"Now he'll inflict piercing damage when he attacks a Monster in defense mode. Which I'll have him do now. Attack a facedown monster! It doesn't matter which!"

The angelic soldier lunged, and crushed the card with one of it's hands. A spectral image of a female heroic figure bearing red armor, with a black bodysuit underneath, as well as a glass-like red wings. On it's left arm was a golden claw gauntlet, and it's head, a bird-like helmet. Level 4/FIRE/Warrior/Effect/1700atk/1200def.

Mason-3500 Lp.

"That was Arnis, the Empowered Warrior. When Arnis is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, I can Special Summon a Spellcaster-Type monster with 1500 or fewer attack points from my deck in attack mode."

He took a card from his deck and sat it on the panel. "Blue Dragon Summoner!" A handsome young man with a black and gold sorcerer cloak studded with green gemstones appeared. His hair was blue, in a coif. Level 4/WIND/Spellcaster/Effect/1500atk/600def.

"Is that all?" Vigo asked. "I end my turn again, meaning my Vylon Delta allows me to add another Equip Spell to my hand."

"Then it's my turn." Mason said, drawing. "I Flip Summon Green Turtle Summoner." His reversed monster flipped up, revealing an elder wearing the same outfit as Blue Dragon Summoner, but with a blackish green turtle shell helmet. A satchel was strewn over his shoulder. Level 3/WATER/Spellcaster/Flip/Effect/400atk/1500def.

Vigo snickered. "Seems you have a twin then, Mason."

"Don't mock him." Mason demanded. "Are you familiar with Man-Eater Bug?"

The tyrant raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Same effect, only he can't destroy one of his comrades." The Summoner aimed his hand, and an ethereal snake shot out at Vylon Delta, shattering it. "No more Equip Spells for you."

"Hah! A misnomer! Seems he summons snakes, instead of turtles."

"Could you take this a little more seriously?" Mason asked.

"I've come to find the efforts of other beings to be futile. I'm afraid it's a side-effect of having lived for a thousand years."

"Never happened to me before. Sure, I joke around a bit, but not when it comes to this kind of matter."

"Oh, you'd see what I mean...if you weren't about to die. Now are you through wasting my time?"

Mason sighed. "Turn end."

"My turn, draw." Vigo announced. He grinned. "I summon Vylon Prism." A white and gold machine appeared, this one bearing scrawny black arms with bulky hands. Level 4/Thunder/Tuner/effect/1500atk/1500def.

"Another Synchro?" Kimberly gasped.

"Not yet. Prism attack Green Turtle." The prismatic monster aimed it's hand, and fired a bolt of lilac colored lightning at the elderly Spellcaster.

"I activate my Trap Card." Mason said as his facedown flipped up. "Draining Shield." A barrier of light appeared to protect Green Turtle Summoner. It absorbed the lightning as Mason glowed with blue light.

Mason-5000 Lp.

"Very well, I'll attack Blue Dragon Summoner with Vylon Soldier." The soldier struck the young man in the gut, shattering him.

Mason-4800 Lp.

"Blue Dragon Summoner's ability. When sent from the field to the graveyard, I can add a Dragon, Warrior, or Spellcaster-Type Normal Monster from my deck to my hand."

Mason took a new card from his deck, and added it to his hand.

"You fool." Vigo chuckled. "No amount of cards can save you from my terror! I tune my monsters!" The two angelic machines tuned together as their master chanted. " _Divine light, crush all opposition with your arm of judgement_! _Synchro Summon_! _Appear Vylon Epsilon_!"

A much larger robotic angel appeared. Level 8/LIGHT/Fairy/Synchro/Effect/2800atk/1200def.

"It's...your move."

"I draw!" Mason announced before placing a new card on his Disk. "Warrior of Zera!" A warrior wearing green fashions, and a flowing red scarf appeared. Level 4/EARTH/Warrior/1600atk/1600def.

"Warrior of Zera? Hah! Where'd you get such an antique monster?"

"I've had it, Vigo. For a long, long time." replied Mason. "Remember, the two of us have lived much longer than we were ever supposed to.

"Do you know the story behind Warrior of Zera? It's a lot like Warrior Dai Grepher. It's flavor text is thus: _A wandering warrior who seeks the sanctuary where he can gain the power of the Archlords. To escape the temptation of evil fiends, he fights solo day by day._

"I'm aware of the story. If he takes the path of light, he first ascends to the rank of angel, becoming Zeradias, Herald of Heaven. As he rises in power, and holy rank, he becomes the general Angel of Zera. Then, after his finally ascension, he himself becomes an Archlord.

"However, if he falls into temptation, he becomes a brutal fiend, stronger than even the ruler of Pandemonium, and takes the name Mazera DeVille.

"And there is another path as well...If he seeks both heavenly, AND infernal power, he becomes a reviled, UGLY creature. An abomination called Zera the Mant."

"Do you understand the message here, Vigo?" asked Mason.

"What? Do you draw comparison between _myself_ and Zera?" The tyrant scoffed. "Perhaps you don't know the hidden negative outcome of the fabled warrior.

"Finally, after he ascends to become Archlord Zerato, the Sanctuary in the Sky comes under threat from a force of darkness. Zerato seeks to gain the necessary power to defeat this darkness, and turns his back on the light. He becomes the very thing he sought out to destroy. A Darklord. I shall never fall into the influence of darkness."

"True indeed..." said Mason. "But there is another path that Zera can take. But first, I must make an offering. I activate Monster Reborn!" In a flash of light, Arnis reappeared.(1700atk)

"Now, I Tribute Zera, Arnis, and Green Turtle Summoner!" The two warriors and the spellcaster disappeared in light.

"For when Zera adopts the earthly path, and becomes a master of the arcane, he trains throughout the ages, and becomes a new force! A force of justice!"

A circle of runes appeared, only to be slashed apart, by a new warrior. He was clad in green armor with purple robes. He carried a silver sword with golden hilt, studden with emeralds and rubies.

" **Zera Guardian, Knight of the Mystic**!" Level 8/DARK/Warrior/Effect/ 2800atk/2300def.

"I can certainly see that I didn't see this coming," said Vigo. "Interesting."

"Firstly, when Zera Guardian is Special Summoned this way, he gains 2 Spell Counters." The two emeralds in his blades illuminated. "I can remove one of these Spell Counters to negate the effects of one Monster and decrease it's attack and defense points by 400!" The first counter vanished, and the elegant warrior aimed it's sword, almost as if using it as a wand. A ray of golden energy flew from it, shrinking Vylon Epsilon back.

2800-2400atk/1400-1000def.

"Now Zera Guardian, attack Vylon Epsilon! Valiant Magic Slash!" The powerful knight charged at the corrupted machine, and pierced it's chest with his jewel encrusted sword and rended it apart.

Vigo-3600 Lp.

Vigo's cocky, superior expression turned into one of fury. "How...dare a wretch like _you_ damage my Life?" He said with a threatening level of calmness, but overtones of boundless rage. "I will crush you slowly!"

"Talk...is cheap," answered Mason. "I end my turn with that."

Vigo drew his next card and smirked. "I summon Star Seraph Scout!" A winged black angel with golden light coursing through them appeared. Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/1200atk/1800def. "When I Normal Summon him, I can Special Summon Star Seraph Sage from my hand!" A being that looked like a coffin with a golden crest appeared. Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/1600atk/1400def.

"Now by discarding a Spell Card from my hand, I can use Sage's ability to Special Summon Star Seraph Sword!" A living orange sword appeared. Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/1400atk/1000def.

"Three Level Fours!" Garret began.

Vigo grinned wickedly. "I overlay these three Level Four Monsters, to build the Overlay Network!" The three angelic beings morphed into three golden orbs of light that flew into a white spiral that appeared.

" _Divine Light, consume the world! Purge creation of the darkness that taints it! Xyz Summon! Be born, Vylon Disigma_!"

Garret, Mason, and Kimberly recoiled as a pressure overcame all of them. An enormous angelic machine with clawed arms, with multiple blades running down their length. A threatening face in it's center glared at them. Despite being angelic, it radiated a negative presence. Two Overlay Units orbited around it's mass. Rank 4/LIGHT/Fairy/Xyz/Effect/2500atk/2100def/2 OLU

"No. Not that." Mason whispered in quiet horror.

"Disigma effect activate!" commanded Vigo. "Singularity Force!" The tremendous tainted fairy held it's arms out, as a small black object appeared between them. It began to spin, and spin, until finally it formed a massive black hole. Zera Guardian struggled to remain on Mason's side of the field, even burying his sword into the earth and clutching the hilt, but to no avail. He was drawn into the black hole and absorbed.

"What...happened?" Garret asked.

"Vylon Disigma was created when the Vylons who had fought alongside the numerous clans to defeat the Steelswarm Demons...defected. They believed that the world was corrupted, and should be purged.

"When it's Xyz Summoned, it can equip itself with a face-up Attack Position Effect Monster that the opponent controls, and if it battles a monster of the same attribute, it automatically destroys it!"

"Vylon Disigma! Direct Attack!" The wicked machine charged at Mason, slugging him in the chest.

"Old man!" Garret yelled.

Mason-2300 Lp.

The elder struggled to stand up. "That...wasn't enjoyable."

"Ha-ha!" Vigo laughed heartily. "To think, this frail old man was the leader of the secret rebellion!"

Mason grimaced and begrugingly spat the word; "Bastard."

"Well, with how this is going, you don't have too many options, old boy," said Vigo. "Take your last turn."

Mason put his hand on the top of the deck. With all his heart, he begged for the one card that could save him.

"DRAW!" He cried, swiping the card away. He flipped it around to look at it.

"Vigo...I'm going to show you something great!"

"Oh? Did you bring something worth my while?" Vigo said, straightening the cuff of his sleeve.

"Yes. I play the Spell Card Ancient Rules!"

"A normal monster?"

"Yes. One of the most powerful and legendary of all." Mason began. He slapped the card on his Disk.

A ring of archaic runes appeared. Vigo gasped.

"Impossible...it can't be... **him**..."

A hand appeared from the ring, as the entire form of the monster Mason called forth came into view. A version of the famous mage, clad in blue armor and robes. Blond hair framed his face under his pointed-hat like helmet. A blue long-staff lay in his hands.

"I summon...DARK MAGICIAN!" Mason cried. Level 7/DARK/Spellcaster/2500atk/2100def

"How...how did you get a card so rare...a genuine Dark Magician in this day and age..." marvelled Vigo.

"Dark...Dark...DARK! It must be destroyed! And my Vylon Disigma is more than eager to oblige!"

"It's not that easy, Vigo." The sage said, slotting another card into his Spell & Trap Zone. "I activate Bond Between Teacher and Student! So, here comes his plucky young apprentice!"

In a flurry of hearts, the lovely form of Dark Magician Girl appeared. Level 6/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/2000atk/1500def

"I've never even _heard_ of those cards..." Kimberly said. "They must be very old..."

"Then it's high time I showed you what this legendary duo can do! I set one card facedown and end my turn." continued Mason.

"Draw!" Vigo shouted. "And now, my Vylon Disigma! Bring death to the Dark Magician Girl!"

The monster grasped the beautiful maiden in it's claws. She gave a terrified shriek before shattering.

"Such a shame, but she carved her path ages ago. Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust." Vigo sneered.

Dark Magician hung his head sadly.

"Keh! What are you so depressed about? She wasn't your REAL apprentice. She was just a spiritual incarnation of her. Furthermore, you aren't the ACTUAL Mahad." The tyrant swung his arm around in a provocative stance with his hands at his waist. "You're just an empty shell! A soul-less printer-made copy made to serve as amusement for lower creatures!"

Mason frowned.

"You've...made him mad."

Dark Magician raised his head, and glared at Vigo, seething in uncontrollable rage.

"Then bring it, Mason! I end my turn!"

"It's my turn. Draw!" Mason declared. He looked at the card. "I activate Card of Sanctity!"

A blue light flashed in the sky, coins raining down from above.

"This card will allow us both to draw until we each hold six cards."

"Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, A Zera evolution I've never heard of, and now Card of Sanctity..." said Vigo, drawing his new cards. "Where are you getting all these powerful cards?"

Mason started drawing as well. "My business. I can't put my associates in any further danger."

"I'll claw them out from the deepest bowels of hell if I have to!"

"And you still won't find them. I activate a Field Spell Card...Empowerment!"

The forest clearing was filled with golden glittering light. "This card empowers all my Dragon, Spellcaster, and Warrior-Type Monsters with 300 attack points!"

The jewel in Dark Magician's staff turned golden. (2500-2800atk)

"So what? If he battles Vylon Disigma, he'll still be annhialated!"

"Empowerment's other effect!" Mason added. "By discarding one card, I can Special Summon an Empowered Warrior Monster from my deck!" He slipped the card into his graveslot. A card levitated from his deck. He grabbed it. "Come, Ventdra, the Empowered Warrior!"

A blue-skinned/armored warrior with dragonian tendrils above his eyes appeared. On it's right arm was a golden claw gauntlet. On it's head were a pair of cross-like horns. Level 5/WIND/Warrior/Effect/2000atk/800def.

"Another worthless small fry." Vigo laughed.

"Say what you will, this 'small fry' can attack you directly, even if you have monsters out!

"So go, Ventdra! Direct Attack!" The draconian warrior flew at Vigo, preparing to slug him, only to be met with a wall of wind.

"Dark Wall of Wind!" The Tyrant chuckled. "This negates any damage I would take from a direct attack!"

Mason grimaced.

"I set two cards and end my turn."

Vigo drew his card. "Thank you for renewing my hand, Mason. This completes my victory, and your demise. I activate my final facedown card."

The reversed card flipped up.

"Wh...where did you get that!?" Mason asked.

Kimberly and Garret ran up to his side.

"What is that card, Sage?" Garret asked. "I'm picking up a wierd energy from it."

"Whatever it is, it's creeping me out..." Kimberly added.

Vigo snickered. "You are not the only one with access to powerful cards...this is one of the most **deadly** of all."

A blue light disgorged from the card and flew high into the air. Kimberly clutched Garret's chest. "What's..going on?"

Four beams fired from the core light, and seemed to carve a large square around the four of them. Garret gasped as this illumination seperated them from the outside world.

"What is this?"

"Welcome, dear victims to..." began Vigo. "The Pyramid of Light!"

 **0**

Takashi and Lucas looked to the sky as they hiked over to the next town. "What the heck?"

Lucas took a step back. "What is that thing?"

 **0**

Miles away from them, in a secluded city Christian looked to the skies. "Seems Vigo finally came out to play. May whatever benevolent god that exists have mercy on whoever's fighting him." He looked down at the deck held in the Disk on his left arm. He turned to the two behind him, Alan and Morris, before passing by them.

"Come on, boys. We still have a job to do."

The Wolf and Thunder duelists nodded in agreement before following him.

 **0**

Emili looked out the window of her motel room, watching in a strange mixture of fear and awe. "What...is that?"

The sky had gone dark with gray clouds for miles, lightning pulsing through them. And at the epicenter stood an immense pale-blue pyramid of energy on Genisus Island.

 **In a charged turn of events, Mason challenged Vigo, and has been scrapping against him with everything he's got, but has yet to cause any measurable damage. Will he be able to stand up against the demented ruler, or will he be consumed by the infamous Pyramid of Light!? Find out in chapter 18:** _ **The Sage and the Ruler pt 2!**_

 **Card Index**

 **Zera Guardian, Knight of the Mystic**

 **Level 8/DARK/Warrior/Effect/2800atk/2300def**

 **Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned by tributing one face-up "Warrior of Zera", one Spellcaster-Type monster and one Warrior-Type monster. This card is also always treated as a Spellcaster-Type monster. When this card is Special Summoned by the above method, place two Spell Counters on it. You can remove one Spell Counter from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; negate that monster's effect, and it loses 400atk/def.**

 **Card of Sanctity(Anime Effect Applied)**

 **Normal Spell Card**

 **Both you and your opponent draw cards until you each have 6 cards in hand.**


	18. The Sage and the Tyrant part 2

The black-haired Red-Eyes duelist and his apprentice peered from the cliffside over the sea of trees to look at the enormous pyramid that suddenly appeared. The air seemed to ripple with energy. Several coniferous trees had been uprooted and torn asunder by it's rise.

"I have a bad feeling about this," whispered Takashi.

Lucas simply watched on with a worried stare.

 **0**

Inside, Vigo and Mason stood across from each other, still locked in their duel within the eerie blue radiance of the Pyramid of Light. Vigo's field was virtually empty, save for the wicked construct's card. Mason however controlled a version of the legendary Dark Magician, and Ventdra the Empowered Warrior, a blue armored humanoid with draconian features. Both were being given an additional three-hundred attack points by Mason's Empowerment card. (2800atk)(2300atk) Two set cards lie behind them.

"Now then, Mason. I'm sure you're aware of this card's history, correct?" asked Vigo.

Mason nodded. "The Pyramid of Light was originally a mystic tool meant to rival the power of the Nameless Pharaoh, and his Millenium Puzzle. It was created by one of his own priests, so that his own son could become pharaoh, working together with an evil sorcerer who took on the name of Anubis, the god of the dead.

"Later, this very sorcerer resurfaced and was revived when his tomb was discovered, and a card modeled after the Pyramid of Light was created."

"That's right," added Vigo. "If you had any God Cards, they'd be banished right now. Unfortunately, those are difficult to come by. And even with all your ties to the mystic, you more than likely would never SEE one, let alone have one in your deck! Now then, on with it's other effect."

The tyrant held up two cards, and started speaking in a foreign language. None of the three currently in his company could decifer it, as it was long ancient and forgotten.

In a burst of slime, two enormous beasts appeared next to him as Vigo placed their cards on his Disk. One was an anthropomorphic lion, rippling with muscle, standing a full ten-feet tall. A mane of golden hair framed it's head. Level 10/LIGHT/Beast/Effect/3000atk/2500def.

The second creature, a large white, winged lion on all fours with the head of a deceptively beautiful woman with long red hair. Level 10/LIGHT/Beast/Effect/2500atk/3000def.

"Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia." continued Vigo. "Both of them formerly beasts of the shadow, but now that they serve me...they are servants of the TRUE Light! I may have to pay 500 points each to special summon them that way, but it's definitely worth it!"

Vigo-2600 Lp.

"They may be powerful, but they can't attack the turn they're summoned!" countered Mason. "And I can guarantee you that I won't fall victim to their claws!"

"We'll see. I set two facedown cards of my own. Your turn."

Mason drew his card. He was starting to lose confidence. ' _If the Pyramid of Light is destroyed, then those two Sphinxes die with it,_ ' he thought as he gulped. ' _But still..._

' _I can't let it be destroyed_! _If it is, then a stronger beast will be born from THEM!_

' _But all I have to do is destroy the sphinxes one at a time...so long as they aren't BOTH destroyed at the same time._ '

"I activate a card that you might be familiar with. The Swords of Revealing Light!"

A large number of swords crashed down in front of Vigo's beasts.

"Such a weak shield. Dust Tornado!" Vigo called. One of his two face-downs rose, and a tremendous spiral of wind shredded the holy swords.

"Darn it...then I guess I'll throw one more face-down and end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!" Vigo shouted. "Now I hope your wizard is ready for his demise. Andro Sphinx! Sphinx Roar!" The tremendous beast gave a cry that would put any normal lion to shame. The sound waves emitted distorted the air, causing Dark Magician to cover his ears.

"I activate my facedown card!" Mason growled. "Command Silencer!" An odd totem pole of carved heads appeared, with a bird on top. The bird cried loudly, causing Andro Sphinx to stop his roar. Both of the two beasts shrieked in pain.

"What is this! You heard me! Get him!" Vigo demanded.

"I'm sorry, but they can't hear you at the moment. "Didn't you hear my Quickplay Spell's name? This turn, your monsters can't hear your attack commands."

"Is this a joke?"

"I would hardly call a card a joke if it could hold Slifer the Sky Dragon at bay."

Vigo crossed his arms. "So you hang on by a thread. Whatever. Take your last turn."

"Your right. I'll take my last turn. Because you just took yours. I draw!" Mason shouted. He raised his hand. "Vendtra! You've been granted the power of wind! Soar across the field and strike Vigo directly!"

The powerful warrior flew forward and aimed to strike the tyrant.

"I activate another Trap Card. Defense Draw!" An invisible wall blocked Ventdra's hand. "Now I draw one more card." Vigo did so.

"They're just bouncing back and forth like a crazy dodgeball game!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"Yeah, but eventually someone always gets hit." Garret added.

Dark Magician glanced to Mason with a concerned look.

Mason smirked. "You needn't worry about me. Our efforts will rewarded. The tyrant WILL fall."

The wizard smiled and nodded.

"Turn...end."

"Life end..." Vigo countered, drawing a new card. "Andro Sphinx! Kill the Dark Magician!" The tremendous Sphinx roared again.

"Last facedown! Activate!" Mason cried. " **Dark Hope!** " An unusual card flipped up, revealing an unusual quickplay spell card.

"Dark Hope?" Kimberly asked. "What's that?"

"It's a rare and powerful card, granted only to those who dedicate themselves to the _good_ in darkness," replied Mason. "It's a _transformative_ Spell Card that allows me to banish one monster it's user controls and special summon one Dark Hope monster from my deck that lists that monster in it's text!

"Now watch as the Dark Magician evolves even further! Training his skills to become a force of justice indomitable! Unshakeable! Unwavering!" The Spellcaster erupted in dark light and was changed.

In his place stood a new Magician, with bluish-green and silver armor, carrying a resplendant scepter with a globe on the end.

"I give you- **Excel Magician-Dark Hope Sorcerer**!" Level 8/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/ 3000ATK-3300ATK/2500DEF.

Vigo scowled at the new Spellcaster. "So this is Dark Hope..."

"Excel Magician's special ability! When he's special summoned, the battle phase is automatically ended!" Excel Magician raised his scepter and sent out waves of magic power, causing Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia to slink back.

"I think I'm a little annoyed now," said Vigo. "You've bought ONE LAST turn before I show you what I can really do!"

Mason drew his next card. `"My Magician's _other_ effect. During my Standby Phase, I can Special Summon one Spellcaster-type monster from my graveyard!" In a flurry of hearts, Dark Magician Girl reappeared.

"And furthermore, my great mage grants a 500ATK point boost to all other Spellcasters I control!"

The sorceress was bolstered by a wave of power. 2000-2300-2500ATK.

"What will you do, Mason? Send your mages on a kamikaze mission to destroy my Sphinxes? That's not your style." Vigo chuckled.

"Oh no, I won't do something like _that_. From my hand, I equip Excel Magician with the Spell Card, Bound Wand!" Excel Magician's scepter was replaced by a wand tipped with a glimmering ruby. "This gives him an additional hundred attack points for each Level he's got!" 3000-3800ATK.

"Attack! Dark Hope Magic!" His Spellcaster twirled his new weapon before aiming it at Andro Sphinx.

"Feh...how pitiful. I activate my facedown card, Double Cyclone!" The Tyrant's remaining face-down card flipped up.

"By discarding one card, I can destroy two Spell and Trap Cards on the field!" He tossed one card behind his back, and a pair of tornados whipped across the field, one destroying Bound Wand, and the other setting it's sights on the Pyramid of Light itself.

The void of light vanished, letting the shine of the moon rain down on the four of them.

Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia screeched in agony before shattering.

"What was the point of that!?" Garret shouted.

"You're not much of a historian, are you? Then again, it's the history of _this_ dimension, not yours..."

Garret grimaced at the reference to his grim home of Duel Academy.

"When Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia are destroyed at the same time, and they _are_ when the Pyramid of Light comes crumbling down, I can create a new beast from their dead souls!"

Spectral images of the two beasts reappeared before swirling together.

"Allow me to introduce you to Thienen! The Great Sphinx!" A much larger sphinx, with Andro Sphinx's upper body, and Sphinx Teleia's lower body appeared, only now they must have been a full fifty feet tall! Level 10/LIGHT/Beast/Effect/3500ATK/3000DEF.

Mason looked at the monster in cold fright. He had heard the stories of Anubis's monsters, but never before come face to face with Thienen. He had nothing left that could stop it's rampage. "End of...turn."

"Nice knowing you, Mason. Draw!" Vigo said with bloody glee. "I activate Wild Nature's Release! Thanks to this, my Great Sphinx gains attack power equal to his defense powers!" Theienen glowed with red light, his muscles expanding violently as he gave a roar of bloodlust. 3500-6500ATK. "Now, Thienen! Attack Vendtra the Empowered Warrior and end this du-..." He stopped.

" _He's..._ here..."

Mason gasped. "What are you-!" He looked behind him, only to grit his teeth in shock.

 **0**

Takashi stood there with Lucas standing by his side. Both watched the scene of Mason, and his legendary mages, and a man in golden and white robes, who stood across from him.

Takashi felt a disturbing presence emanating from him, as did Lucas. It frightened him, like his very soul was being pierced by those wicked, unnatural eyes.

Vigo looked at him too, at first in bewilderment, before throwing his head back, laughing.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha...Takashi Enji...at last we meet..." His Duel Disk deactivated.

The Red-Eyes duelist felt like he needed to run, but found his feet rooted to the ground, unable to even move. "D...do I know you? Ehehe..." He laughed nervously, trying to disarm the situation.

"Takashi, I'm scared." Lucas whispered.

"Oh no, child...do not fear...you are not in any harm..." Vigo lied outright. "Not _yet_ , anyway..."

"Takashi! Get out of here!" Mason shouted. "It's-"

The tyrant threw his head back to him. " **BE SILENT!** " A booming echoed through the forest, shaking trees, and frightening the animals into flying or scurrying a way. It was a thunderous noise. Lucas, Mason, Kimberly, and Garret all covered their ears in pain.

But Takashi did not. He gathered his courage, ignoring his unnerving feelings. Instead of being afraid, he was angry. Enraged. Furious.

"SHUT UP!" He demanded, and much to the surprise of all present, it drowned out Vigo's own voice.

After the noise stopped, Takashi pointed at him. "I'm gonna take you down!" He latched his own Duel Disk to his arm and activated it, the energy panel whirring to life. "So power your Disk back on, and let's go!"

Vigo closed his eyes. "I see...so...you know who I am?"

"No, but I don't care. You're just really pissing me off!"

"I see...well then, Little Takashi, as much as I would like to give you a dose of my might, I'm afraid the time is not ready for our duel. I'll see you later...fight your way through this island...and come to the Castle of Light. There, I will fight you...One of us will walk away...and the other...will be dead." Vigo said morbidly, before his body started to shimmer away as sparkles of light. "Granted, only if one of my children doesn't succeed in defeating you first!"

Garret clutched his fist. "Get back here, you monster! We're not done here! I still haven't given you a piece of **my** mind!"

"Get _back_ here?" Vigo said, before completely disappearing. "Ha. As if I ever actually _was_ here."

As the remnants of the man disappeared, Kimberly turned to Mason. "What did he mean?"

"That wasn't him, Kimberly." The sage replied. "It was an _illusion_. He doesn't consider us worthy enough foes to fight him in person."

"That was him, wasn't it?!"

The three of them turned to Takashi and Lucas.

"Tell me the truth. That was Vigo, wasn't it? The guy you were telling me about?" Takashi asked. His face was frantic, as a worried young man might be, his eyes saying it all.

A silence haunted the area for a moment.

"Yes. That was him." Mason nodded. "You've met him now...do you still doubt him?"

The teen shook his head. "No...he's real, alright. I thought it was just a bunch of random attacks on me because of my rep...but now...I can't deny it. I still don't know about this whole "Children of Light and Darkness thing", but I do know this just by looking at him:

"He wants me dead."

Lucas gasped. "D-dead? He really wants to kill you?"

"Yeah. I don't know how I could tell, but I could see it in his eyes. Like he just wanted to take an axe and chop me to bits. He's got a crazy pressure around him too."

"That's the Light of Destruction at work, my boy," continued Mason. "It's reacting to your inner Darkness."

Kimberly feigned a cough, as if trying to get their attention.

"Oh, right. Takashi, Lucas, I would like to introduce you to my two remaining compatriots. This is Garret and Kimberly."

"He's told us a lot about you." said Garret. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I really need to be alone right now."

Garret waved his hand and a portal opened. Kimberly frowned. "It's because of _him_ isn't it?"

The Transformation Duelist didn't turn or look at her, but simply nodded before walking into the portal.

"What's wrong with him?" Lucas asked.

Mason sighed. "He had a...troubled youth. All my wards have. But that is a story for another time. We have to go."

As Mason and Kimberly were about to step into the portal, Takashi spoke.

"Wait." They turned to him. "I'll help you fight Vigo."

Mason smiled sadly. "Thank you. That brings joy to an old heart that hasn't felt that feeling...for a long...long time." He stepped through the portal.

Kimberly was about to depart before she too turned to Takashi.

"Let's duel sometime, stud!~" She said with a wink.

Takashi's eyes widened as he blushed nervously, oddly enough.

Kimberly walked through the portal, finally causing it to vanish.

"Come on, Lucas," said Takashi, "Let's go." He started walking, leaving the bewildered child with his jaw gaping.

"Where are we going?"

"To the next town over. I'm going to get those eight Legend Medals and stomp my way into that castle, and show Vigo how a _real_ duelist fights!" Takashi balled his fist and raised it to the sky. "And if any of his kids get in my way, my Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragons are gonna blast 'em away!"

Lucas' tongue was stuck in his throat at the abruptness of the situation, but finally gulped, mustering his courage. "And I'll be with you all the way!"

The two took off running through the field, a city on the other side.

 **0**

 **At last, the hero and the villain meet! From here on out, the danger will intensify! Will Takashi be able to overcome Vigo, or will he be struck down by the Light!? And what of Lucas and Emili? What role do they really play in this conflict? Luck? Or perhaps fate ties them in as well...**

 **Card Index**

 **Dark Hope**

 **Quickplay Spell Card**

 **Banish one monster you control; special summon one "Dark Hope" monster from your deck whose name is treated as the banished monster's while on the field.**

 **Excel Magician-Dark Hope Sorcerer**

 **Level 8/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/3000ATK/2500DEF**

 **Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by the effect of "Dark Hope" and cannot be special summoned by other ways. While on the field, this card's name is always treated as "Dark Magician." When this card is Special Summoned, if the Battle Phase is in progress, end it. During your Standby Phase when this card is face-up on the field, you can target one Spellcaster-Type monster in your graveyard; special summon it. Every Spellcaster-Type monster you control gains 500ATK except this card.**


	19. Mystic Battle

Within the castle of Light, Vigo examined the layout of Genisus Island. He had seen that Takashi was somewhere in the Southwest area, nearing the center. Shifting feet caught his attention.

"Going somewhere, Vipa?" He asked his new attendant.

The shifty cloaked man donned his hood. "I'm...going out for a while, your lordship. A particular manner that I wish to investigate."

"Very well. Do as you wish," said Vigo. "But you will divulge your findings, should I not already be aware."

Vipa bowed and left the room.

 **0**

As Takashi found his resolve, another familiar soul was losing hers.

The poor girl sat around in the hotel room moping about looking over her small collection of Duel Monsters cards. Besides the forty card Main Deck she used in her duels, and her five card Extra Deck, she also brought a stack of thirty cards that she stowed away in a belt around her knee.

Emili sighed heavily. She had two Legend Medals with her as well, her third being lost to Corey and his Superheavy Samurai Deck.

"Maybe I was in over my head." She said to herself. "This tournament is only going to get tougher, and tougher. Maybe I should just hang out until the end, and go home."

She looked to her favorite card, Ebon Illusion Magician. A powerful Xyz Monster obviously made to be a succesor to Yugi Muto's legendary card. It was a prize from a short time ago, though it felt like ages.

She remembered when she won it after graduating from the duel school she went to, Estrella Academy, a year ago.

It was a cold day, in winter, because the semesters of that specific institution started in March.

xXxXxFlashbackxXxXx

 _Emili readied herself for her final match, walking to the arena. Today was the day of her graduation duel. She was nervous, because it was going to be against one of the toughest students, Janus Larke, nicknamed, the Cold King of Estrella._

 _She swallowed uneasily._

 _Suddenly, a hand situated on her shoulder, prompting her to look at the girl whose hand it was._

 _It was a younger blond girl, going from the first year to the second year, starting this semester._

 _"Oh, it's you, Lizzie."_

 _"How are you doing, Emili?"_

 _"Not so good." Emili replied. "I want to win, but Janus has never lost a single match."_

 _"Don't worry...I know you'll win!" Lizzie said._

 _"How do you know?"_

 _"Because you helped me survive my first year. I would've been expelled because my grades were horrible. You and Professor Faaye helped me out, lending me cards to strenghen my Deck, and taking out bullies that thought I was weak."_

 _Emili smiled as he looked into her eyes. She felt her confidence restored._

 _"Lizzie...thank you." She got up. "Now I can go and win this duel!"_

 _"Yeah! Go, Emili!" Lizzie shouted._

 _Emili made her way to the arena. The light filled her eyes as she entered._

 _"And the opponent has appeared!" The announcer shouted. "Our current graduation duel will be Miss Emili Devine of Maria Dorm versus Janus Larke of Sina Dorm!"_

 _Janus, an older boy with white hair and wearing the standard white and yellow jacket and uniform pants of his dorm looked to her with a rather stoic look._

 _"So you showed..."_

 _"I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Emili countered, latching her Disk to her arm and powering on the energy panel. Janus did the same._

 _"Let's get this show on the road, then," said Janus._

 _"Yeah...let's do this!"_

 _The two drew their opening hands._

 _Emili-4000 Lp._

 _Janus-4000 Lp._

 _"I'll have the first move." Janus drawing his sixth card. "I'll begin by activating the Spell Card, Fiend's Sanctuary." A magic circle appeared in front of him, and a metallic figure rose up. Level 1/DARK/Fiend/0ATK/0DEF._

 _"Next I'll summon Cold Enchanter in attack mode." A maiden with icy clothing appeared, carrying a scepter with a snowflake on top appeared. Level 4/WATER/Spellcaster/Effect/_ _1600ATK_ _/1200DEF._

 _"Then I set two cards face down and end my turn." Two face-down cards appeared in front of him._

 _"I draw!" Emili shouted. "Now I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack mode!" The mystic knight appeared, brandishing his sword. A Spell Counter appeared on his shield. Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/_ _1600-1900ATK_ _/1000DEF._

 _"Breaker! Attack that Token!" The knight charged at the metallic fiend, only for Janus' first face-down card to flip up._

 _"I activate Draining Shield. This trap will let me absorb the damage as added Life Points and negate the attack." Janus said flatly as a shield appeared to block the attack, as light flowed from it to Janus himself._

 _Janus-4000-5600Lp._

 _'_ Great, now he has added Life Points to fuel his Fiend Token.' _Emili thought before speaking aloud. "I set one card and end my turn." A card with it's back to the sky appeared in front of her before vanishing._

 _"My turn. Draw!" Janus said. "I pay a thousand Life Points to maintain my Token..."_

 _Janus-4600 Lp._

 _"-And tribute my two monsters to summon White Night Queen!" A female figure made of ice appeared as his Fiend Token and Cold Enchanter disappeared. Level 7/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/_ _2100ATK_ _/800DEF._

 _"Once per turn, I can use my Queen's ability to destroy a set card on the field. Zero Degree Flash!" The queen raised her arm, striking Emili's face-down card, and shattering it._

 _"Now, slay Breaker the Magical Warrior! Below-zero Blast!" The queen thrust both her hands out, sending a blizzard ripping apart the Duel Field, and shattering Breaker._

 _Emili grabbed her shoulders and shivered. "C...cold..."_

 _Emili-3800 Lp._

 _"Turn end."_

 _Emili drew her next card. "I summon...Fusilier Dragon, the Dual Mode Beast!" The titanic gun dragon appeared, aiming it's cannons for the White Night Queen. Level 7/DARK/Machine/Effect/_ _2800-1400ATK_ _/2000-1000DEF._

 _"Did you forget that your monster's attack and defense points gets cut in half if you Normal Summon it with it's effect?" Janus asked._

 _"I know, I know...I place another face-down card and end my turn."_

 _"It'll just be destroyed. I draw, and use my Queen's effect to do so!" The regal ice sculpture raised her hand and struck away the face-down card. Strangely it reformed, but now face-up._

 _"Haha!" Emili giggled. "You just destroyed a Trap that_ **activates** _when destroyed!_ **Level Summon Shock** _! I can destroy a monster you control, and special summon this Trap as a monster with the same Level!" The White Night Queen was destroyed, leaving behind seven Level stars that flew over to Emili's field and congealed into a gelatinous version of Emili herself, kneeling with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Level 7/WATER/Aqua/Effect/0ATK/_ _ODEF_ _._

 _"Uh...could've gone for something a little less...slimy._ "

 _Janus groaned, annoyed. "I summon Unshaven Angler and end my turn." A wicked looking angler fish with massive teeth appeared. Level 4/WATER/Fish/Effect/_ _1500ATK_ _/1600DEF._

'I have two Level 7 monsters on the field, but no Rank 7 Xyz Monsters...I'll have to improvise.' _She thought. "I draw!" She swiped the card from the top of her Deck, and looked to it._ 'A...awesome!' _"I Tribute my monsters to Summon Cosmo Queen!" The two monsters vanished, and the celestial ruler descended onto the battlefield. Level 8/DARK/Spellcasters/_ _2900ATK_ _/2450DEF._

 _"Cosmo Queen, attack Unshaven Angler with Dark Nova Flux!" The queen gathered energy into her hands and concentrated it into a compact orb. She thrust her hands out and sent the orb at the wretched angler fish._

 _"I activate my Trap Card! Ultimate Offering!" The face-down card flipped up, showing an image of a humanoid monster erupting from that of another._

 _"I take it you know what that means, right?"_

 _"Y...you can pay five-hundred Life Points to normal summon or set another monster..." said Emili with a gulp._

 _Janus-4100 Lp._

 _"That's right. And Unshaven Angler can be counted as two Tributes for a WATER-type monster. So I tribute it-" The fish vanished and a blizzard overcame the field. "For my ultimate beast, White Night Dragon!" A western-style dragon made entirely of living ice appeared. Level 8/WATER/Dragon/Effect/_ _3000ATK_ _/2500DEF._

 _"I...I play one card face down and end my turn."_

 _Janus frowned and drew his next card. "I activate Upstart Goblin, which will allow me to draw a card at the expense of giving you a thousand extra Life Points."_

 _Emili-4800 Lp._

 _"Now I summon Mother Grizzly." A blue-furred bear appeared with a growl. Level 4/WATER/Beast/_ _1400ATK_ _/1200DEF. "And activate Smashing Ground, which will destroy your Fusilier Dragon." The mechanical dragon shattered._

 _"White Night Dragon, destroy Cosmo Queen!" With a beam of light from it's jaws, Cosmo Queen was frozen. The dragon slashed through her with it's claws, shattering her._

 _Emili-4700 Lp._

 _"I can take 1500 points of damage!" Emili boasted._

 _"Indeed you can, but how long can you hold on AFTER you take the attack?" Janus asked. "Mother Grizzly?" The bear charged and slashed with it's own claws._

 _Emili-3300 Lp._

 _"I activate...Damage Condenser!" The Trap Card flipped up. "Now I can discard one card and special summon a monster from my deck with equal or fewer attack points than the damage I just took!"_

 _With a wierd laugh, a familiar jester-like clown appeared, giving a bow, and tipping his feathered hat. Level 3/DARK/Spellcaster/_ _500ATK_ _/1200DEF._

 _"I may not like clowns, but Peten here is good for some defense." Emili said._

 _Janus grinned to himself._

 _"It's...your move."_

 _"My turn, draw!" Emili shouted, looking to the card. "Alright! Rose, Warrior of Revenge, come on out, girlfriend!" She said in a sassy manner as a maiden with blood-red hair carrying a sword, and wearing a black bodysuit leapt onto the field with a warcry. Level 4/FIRE/Warrior/Tuner/_ _1600ATK_ _/600DEF._

 _"Get ready, Janus, because here comes the star of the show! Level 4 Rose tunes Level 3 Peten!" The warrior maiden flew into the air and became four fiery rings of green light bordered by pixels that enveloped Peten who became three orange stars. A bolt of light flew through them before erupting with crackling lightning._

 _"Guardian of the mystic, come forth and dazzle my foe with your grand illusion! I Synchro Summon Level 7 Arcanite Magician!"_

 _The magnificent white-robed Spellcaster appeared. Two Spell Counters lit up on his staff. Level 7/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect/_ _400-2400ATK_ _/1600DEF._

 _"And now I use Arcanite's ability! By removing a Spell Counter, I can destroy a monster you control! So say goodbye to White Night Dragon!" The mage twirled his staff and shot a bolt of eldritch lightning at the icy beast, shattering him into pixels._

 _Janus grimaced. "So you defeated him, huh?"_

 _"For now, but because I removed a Spell Counter, he loses a thousand attack points." (2400-1400ATK)_

 _"Now I end my turn..."_

 _Janus drew his next card. "Mother Grizzly, attack Arcanite!" The bear charged in at the spellcaster, who stabbed it's with his staff, but in turn was sliced apart by it's claws._

 _After they disappeared, Janus took another card from his Deck. "I'm sure I don't have to explain my Grizzly's effect, right?" Another of the blue bears appeared. (1400ATK)_

 _"Attack." The bear ran at Emili and slashed._

 _Emili-1900 Lp._

 _The girl rose to her feet with a cough. "He's...good..." She muttered to herself._

 _"I set one more card and end my turn."_

 _Emili drew her next card. "Th...thanks, Deck. I activate the Spell Magician's Reincarnation!" She jammed the card into her Spell and Trap Zone of the Duel Disk. "By this effect, I can banish one Spellcaster from my graveyard to special summon another Spellcaster from my deck with one higher Level, one lower Level or of equal Level!" Arcanite Magician's card stuck from her graveyard slot and she put it into the banished zone._

 _"I special summon Trance the Magic Swordsman!" A handsome blond Spellcaster carrying a spectral sword appeared. Level 6/LIGHT/Spellcaster/_ _2600ATK_ _/200DEF._

 _"Attack Mother Grizzly!" Trance dashed at the blue bear and slashed her in two with his sword, but was replaced with yet another Mother Grizzly. (1400ATK)_

 _Janus-2900 Lp._

 _"Turn over."_

 _Janus drew his next card. "By banishing Unshaven Angler from my graveyard, I special summon Aqua Spirit!" A water nymph appeared with a giggle. Level 4/WATER/Aqua/Effect/_ _1600ATK_ _/1200DEF._

 _"Next, I Tribute both my Mother Grizzly_ and _my Aqua Spirit, to summon Blizzard Princess!" His monsters vanished in blue light and were replaced by a maiden wearing a white and blue dress and carrying a strange scepter. Level 8/WATER/Spellcaster/Effect/_ _2800ATK_ _/2100DEF._

 _"After this girl is normal summoned, you can't activate Spell or Trap Cards for the rest of this turn. And now, my Princess attacks your Magic Swordsman!" The princess giggled before raising her weapon, and invoking a blizzard. Trance screamed before being covered in ice and shattering._

 _Emili-1700 Lp._

 _"Give it up, Emili. You put up a good fight, but you can't beat me. Not at your level." said Janus._

 _"I...I...won't give up!" Emili attested. "I came to this academy to become a professional duelist, not a professional quitter! If I were going to do something like_ that, _I would've never even showed up to this match!"_

 _Lizzie smiled from the audience. "You go, girl!"_

 _"It's my move. I draw!" She shouted. "I set one card face-down and end my turn." The card appeared before her in a flurry of yellow blocks._

 _"One face-down?" Janus asked flatly, drawing a card. "Pitiful. Blizzard Princess attacks!" The princess readied her snowstorm causing weapon._

 _"Uh-uh-uh~!" Emili said, waggling her finger. "I_ _ **activate**_ _this wonderful Trap!" Her face-down flipped up. It's artwork depicted a shell game with multiple cups, one with a ball underneath, and a pair of hands ready to shuffle the cups._

 _"What's that?" Lizzie asked herself._

 _"Feast your eyes on_ _ **Shuffle Shell**_ _!" Emili shouted. "When you declare an attack with a monster that has a Level, I can excavate cards from my deck equal to that number of Level stars until I find a monster card! Then, I can reveal that monster, negate your attack, and deal you effect damage equal to the revealed monster's attack points!"_

 _"Eight stars equals eight cards..." Janus muttered. "That means it's highly likely..."_

 _"Yup!" Emili said. "Now lets get digging!" She took the first card from her deck. "It's the Spell Card Misfortune...aww..." She took the second card. "It's The Tricky! Yeah! That's 2000 damage for you!"_

 _A spectral image of the enigmatic Spellcaster appeared. A wind blew across the field, knocking Blizzard Princess on her bum, and blowing Janus backward._

 _Janus-900 Lp._

 _"The monster I revealed is shuffled back into my deck and the rest are discarded." She added._

 _"So you're trying to get by on luck, eh?" Janus asked. "That can only take you so far."_

 _"I know. That's why, I'm bringing this duel to an end on my next turn!"_

 _"Then show me what you got! Turn end!"_

 _Emili drew her next card. "I activate a Spell Card called_ _ **Cards from Dark Magic**_ _." A card showing Sorcerer of Dark Magic, holding up a pair of Duel Monsters cards in his hand, one shining with light, the other radiating darkness. "This lets me banish a DARK attribute Spellcaster from my graveyard to draw two cards."_

 _With a wicked laugh, Peten appeared with a tip of his hat before vanishing. Emili drew two new cards. "Janus. Nice playing with you. I summon Gemini Elf!" The elf twins appeared, arms locked. Level 4/EARTH/Spellcaster/_ _1900ATK_ _/900DEF._

 _"And finally, Riryoku! This powerful Spell Card lets my elves absorb half your Princess's attack points!" The elf sisters raised their arms and absorbed power from Blizzard Princess. (2800-1400ATK) (1900-3300ATK)_

 _Janus's eyes widened. "I..."_

 _"Alright Gemini Elf! Show the Cold King of Estrella some girl power!" The elves raised their arms and blasted Blizzard Princess into pixels, before striking Janus._

 _Janus Larke- 0 Lp._

 _Emili DeVine-WINNER!_

 _The remaining card holograms disappeared, before the crowd broke out in cheer. Emili waited for her heart to stop fluttering before walking to her opponent and holding out her hand. "Good game, Janus."_

 _He accepted her handshake. "You too. Congratulations."_

 _"The winner of our final graduation duel of the year is Miss Emili DeVine!" The announcer and audience cheered. "We thank you all for your spirit and show of prowess, and hope to see you all next year!"_

 _The girl was swimming with delight in her mind. '_ I did it...I can finally enter the Pro League!' _She thought as a hand situated on her shoulder. She turned to see a woman wearing a silver dress with long flowing blond hair._

 _"H...Headmistress Lille!"_

 _"That was a well fought duel, Emili. Congratulations."_

 _Emili blushed. "Well...there were times I thought I wasn't going to win."_

 _"The point is you out-did yourself and overcome that doubt." She took a card from her dress pocket._

 _"Take this. You've earned it."_

 _Emili looked in awe at the copy of the black-framed Xyz Monster. It depicted a resplendant magician striking a heroic pose._

 _"Thank you, Headmistress!" She said, hugging the older woman, who simply smiled._

 **0**

Emili rose to her feet, after fixing her deck. ' _I can't sit here like this! So what if I lost_ _ **one**_ _duel? It's not a bracket tournament, so I've got a long way to go. I'll win my way up and make my classmates and headmistress proud! And if I see Corey again, I'll be sure to win!_ ' She thought.

Later, she wandered through the town, hoping to find her next game, but stopped short at seeing a poster fluttering in the wind.

"What's this?" It showed a picture of a very handsome man with a Duel Disk and a rose between his teeth. Behind him was a majestic Spellcaster-Type Monster.

"No way! That's...That's Alex Copperstone! What's a dueltainer like that doing on this island?!"

"Oh, are you talking about that 'Dueling Magician' from Great Britain?" A nearby passerby asked her.

Emili turned to see him. "Yes! Is he fighting in the Tournament?"

The passerby nervously nodded. "He's having a show in the Arc-System arena right now. You could probably catch it if you run."

Without warning, Emili flew off in the direction of the arena she dueled Corey in.

 **0**

An Action Duel was already in progress. The opponent was a boy wearing a polo shirt and kahkis. Behind him was Evolsaur Diplo, a large purple long-necked dinosaur(Level 4/FIRE/Dinosaur/Effect/1600ATK/800DEF) and Evolsuar Cerato, a large orange and black tyrannosaurid with tiny bat-like wings.(Level 4/FIRE/Dinosaur/Effect/1900ATK/1400DEF)

"Okay, Mr. Copperstone, don't hate me for this! With these two Level four monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" The two dinosaurs became red orbs of light that flew through a blazing spiral portal. " _Ancient beast from time long gone, roar and assert your ever-lasting domination! I Xyz Summon Evolzar Dolkka!_ " A massive bone-white dragon with a bulky build appeared. Two Overlay Units orbited it's form. Rank 4/FIRE/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/2300ATK/1700DEF/2 OLU.

His opponent, a handsome man with slicked back hair wearing a white stuffed coat appeared. He controlled no monsters, and had only 100 Life Points, but in spite of the predicament, he clapped his hands.

"That's good. That's very good!"

The boy controlling Dolkka grinned. "Thanks but you're not winning this match! Evolsaur Dolkka attack his Life Points directly with Mighty Meltdown!" The dragon roared wildly, before encasing it's body in hot white flames and soaring like a meteor at Copperstone.

"Not so fast!" Copperstone shouted, before seemingly levitating from the ground. "From my graveyard, I activate the ability of my **Otherworld Illusionist**! By banishing him from my graveyard, I can negate your attack and special summon up to three Spellcaster-Type monsters from my hand!"

"Oh? I activate my Dolkka's effect! By removing an Overlay Unit, he can negate your Illusionist's effect!"

"That so?" Copperstone asked, before doing a midair flip and snagging an Action Card. "Not if this **Action Spell-Bubble Busted** has anything to say about it!" The card's artwork depicted a popped bubble and a figure that was inside flailing about angrily. "When you activate a monster effect, that monster's effect is negated and that monster loses 1000 attack points!" The prehistoric dino-dragon's flames petered out. (2300-1300ATK)

"Now where were we?" Copperstone mused, tapping his chin. "Oh right! I special summon three Spellcasters from my hand! Meet **Darkside Illusionist** -" A dark human figure hovering in the air with a single eye in the center of his head appeared. (Level 1/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/100ATK/100DEF) "- **Phantom Illusionist-** " A ghostly human figure with a vizor mask and staff appeared. (Level 1/WIND/Spellcaster/Effect/300ATK/300DEF) "-and **Firmament Illusionist**!" An ordinary human figure carrying a glowing rapier rather than a magic tool appeared. (Level 1/EARTH/Spellcaster/Effect/ 500ATK/500DEF)

Emili ran into the arena just in time to see this summoning. "No way! It's his illusionist trio!" She cried in joy, tears running down his cheeks.

"Three Level one monsters?" The boy smirked. "That's...pretty neat, but even if you summon an Xyz with them, I doubt a Rank One can beat a Rank Four."

"Rank doesn't exactly matter here. When each of these monsters is special summoned, they inflict 500 damage to my opponent. "

Kid-2500 Lp.

The boy waved his hand. "Whatever. Your turn, Mr. Copperstone."

Copperstone drew his next card. "Ladies and gentlemen, watch and be amazed, Andrew Copperstone is going to astound and amaze you all! The powers of spirits ebb through my being and compel me to invoke their master!"

Emili gasped. "Here it comes!"

"I Overlay these three Level one Illusionists to build the Overlay Network!" The Dueltainer announced. Darkside, Phantom and Firmament Illusionists turned into purple, yellow, and orange orbs of light respectively and entered into a red spiral.

" _Most spectacular wizard, descend from your celestial throne and bring about the greatest of all magic tricks!_ " Copperstone chanted. " _Xyz Summon! Alight,_ _ **Grand-Star Illusionist**_ _!"_

The spiral exploded into a pillar of wavering light, as an enormous orb-like entity with two giant eyes in the center of it's being. Four giant gloved hands orbited around it, and three Overlay Units orbited outside the hands. Rank 1/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect/0ATK/0DEF/2OLU.

"That thing's...huge!" The boy who opposed him gasped.

"That's right. And now, I use this Illusionist's special ability." Copperstone continued. "By removing an Overlay Unit, he gains the attack points and defense points of one monster in my graveyard." The giant illusionist grabbed one of the three orbs circling around him. An image of another Spellcaster with wicked bone-like armor appeared before being crushed alongside the orb. (0-2100ATK)

"But why stop there when I can do that again?" The orb-being grabbed another of the twin spheres and crushed it as an image of a girl with blue armor appeared briefly. (2100-3000ATK)

"And again!" Copperstone shouted as his monster grabbed and crushed the final Overlay Unit, and an image of a mage with tarot cards appeared briefly. (3000-4500ATK)

"That's...that's enough to take me out!" The boy shouted.

"Grand-Star Illusionist, wrap this duel up with Quasar Crusher!" Grand-Star Illusionist's four hands came together and glowed with a spiraling star. It threw the star at Evolzar Dolkka, shattering it instantly.

Alex Copperstone-WINNER!"

The Arc-System shut down as everyone cheered. The defeated duelist hung his head before Copperstone walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, son. You put up a good fight. Keep that up and you'll be an amazing duelist. This is a loss you can be proud of."

The boy smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Copperstone said, walking away with a wave.

Before he could leave the arena, a certain teenage girl with blue and pink hair threw herself in front of him. "Mr. Copperstone! Hi!"

"Oh, umm hi?"

"I just wanted you to know that I'm your biggest fan! Your duels are what inspired me to be a Spellcaster duelist!"

Copperstone smiled. "That's flattering. What's your name?"

"Emili. Emili DeVine."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Emili. Maybe we could have a match sometime."

"That would be so cool!"

"Well, I have to be going. I have a book signing to be at, but I'll be staying in town for the duration of this Genisus Duel Monsters Tournament, if you would like to see me again some time. Until then, take this." He handed her an autographed photo.

"Thanks so much, Mr. Copperstone!" Emili said, grasping the photo carefully as if it were a holy relic.

"Please, call me Alex."

"Okay...'Alex'. Hehe!" Emili giggled.

XLater that eveningX

After his book signing, Copperstone lay back in his chair, relaxing.

"Boy, those fangirls sure are something. I get more attention than those guys that write comic books."

A knock echoed from the door. "Who is it?" He asked.

"Room service!" A high-pitched voice answered.

Copperstone opened the door, yawning, oblivious of the visitor's appearance. "I didn't order any room service-*koff*!" A pink gas filled his face and lungs, causing him to cough.

"It's on the house." The assailant answered in his normal tone of voice, before smacking him in the head with his bare hand, sending him flying across the room and crashing into the opposite wall.

This mystery man proceeded to close the door and lock it.

 **0**

 **Uh-oh. Seems like Mr. Copperstone is in a spot of trouble, and it's no fangirl ambush. What will come of this attack, and who would do such a thing? Next chapter: Takashi takes on a duelist with a strange strategy that doesn't effect the opponent! Is there another plot afoot? Be here for chapter 20:** _ **Hand of Fate!**_

 **Card Index**

 **Level Summon Shock**

 **Normal Trap Card**

 **When this set card is destroyed, you can destroy a monster your opponent controls, and special summon this card as a monster with the same level. (This card is NOT still treated as a Trap Card.)(Level X/WATER/Aqua/Effect/0ATK/0DEF. "X" is the Level of the destroyed monster.)**

 **Shuffle Shell**

 **Normal Trap Card**

 **When your opponent declares a direct attack, you can excavate cards from the top of your deck equal to the attacking monster's Level until you excavate a monster card. Reveal that monster; negate the attack, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the revealed monster's ATK, then shuffle the revealed monster back into the deck and discard the other excavated card(s).**

 **Cards from Dark Magic**

 **Normal Spell Card**

 **Banish 1 DARK Spellcaster-Type monster from your graveyard; draw 2 cards.**

 **Otherworld Illusionist**

 **Level 1/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/0ATK/0DEF**

 **When your opponent declares a direct attack, you can banish this card from the graveyard; negate the attack and Special Summon up to 3 Level 4 or lower Spellcaster-Type monsters from your hand with total ATK equal to or less than 1000.**

 **Action Spell-Bubble Busted**

 **Action Quick-play Spell Card**

 **When your opponent's monster activates it's effect, you can activate this card from your hand; negate that monster's effect until the end of the turn, also that monster permanently loses 1000ATK.**

 **Darkside Illusionist**

 **Level 1/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/100ATK/100DEF**

 **When this card is Special Summoned, you can inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

 **Phantom Illusionist**

 **Level 1/WIND/Spellcaster/Effect/300ATK/300DEF**

 **When this card is Special Summoned, you can inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

 **Firmament Illusionist**

 **Level 1/EARTH/Spellcaster/Effect/500ATK/500DEF.**

 **When this card is Special Summoned, you can inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

 **Grand-Star Illusionist**

 **Rank 1/LIGHT/Spellcaster/XYZ/Effect/0ATK/0DEF**

 **3 Level 1 Monsters.**

 **This card cannot be targeted with card effects. If this card were to be destroyed, you can discard one card; it is not destroyed. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; banish 1 monster from your graveyard; this card gains ATK/DEF equal to the ATK/DEF of the banished monster.**


	20. Hand of Fate

The Red-Eyes and Odd-Eyes users hiked forward through the forest ruined by the Pyramid of Light, until the echoes of voices filled their ears.

"We must be at the next town." Takashi said. "Come on." Lucas followed behind closely as they entered the city limits.

It was a rather quaint town with streets paved with tiles. No vehicles ever passed by, as they had not seen a single car since they arrived. Before they learned of Vigo, they believed Genisus Island was just a piece of land in the middle of the ocean that was being used as a duel tournament locale. But now it was apparent that these people, what weren't flown in by plane or made harbor by ship actually LIVED on the island. How long have they known the rule of a tyrant?

Takashi donned his Duel Disk, figuring to keep it latched to his wrist so that people could distinguish him as a competitor.

"Hey!" A voice called, drawing their attention.

The two duelists looked to see an older fellow in his thirties with a short, rugged beard, and his brown hair tied in a ponytail. He wore a brown coat with lots of pockets. They both took a note that it was rather dusty.

"You two entered in the tournament?" He asked. "I could go for a game. I've asked a lot of people in this town, but there aren't exactly a lot of duelists here."

Takashi smiled. "Sure. I'm Takashi Enji!" He walked to him and shook his hand.

"I'm Jarrod Gletcher."

"That's quite the get-up there, Jarrod. You look like you've been digging in the dirt."

"Oh, I have!" said Jarrod. "You see, I was recently on an expedition in Turkey. I'm an archeology enthusiast, and I like to tag along with expeditions."

"An archaeology _enthusiast_?"

"Yes. I study artifacts left behind by ancient peoples." He opened up his knapsack, and pulled out a bust of a strange figure. It obviously didn't look human. It seemed alien, with wide, blackish eyes and had four short horns bordering it's skull.

"That's...disturbing..." Takashi noted.

"I know, right? Just one of the many relics I've found in my travels around this big beautiful orb we call home." Jarrod said, practically drooling over it. "I think this was a mythological figure in an ancient culture's faith..."

Takashi didn't like the way the small marble head seemed to be staring at him. "So, uh, Jarrod, you wanted to...duel me?"

"Oh right, where are my manners." The researcher said, placing the weird bust back into his knapsack and retreiving a Duel Disk. He attached the device to his left arm.

"I'm curious to see what kind of Deck you've got!" Takashi said, powering on his own Disk. "Let's make this one for the books!"

"Aye!" Jarrod agreed, activating his own.

"Duel!" Both shouted in unison, both drawing five cards.

Takashi-4000 Lp.

Jarrod-4000 Lp.

"I'll start! Draw!" Jarrod called, drawing his sixth card. "I set one monster-" He placed a side-ways card on his Disk, and a projection appeared in front of him. "-And activate Supply Squad!" He placed a card into the Spell & Trap Zone, and a projection of it appeared in front of him. It bore an image of a member of Elite Goblin Attack Force shouting angrily at Goblin Attack Force, who are portaging through a forest with a carriage.

"This Continuous Spell Card lets me draw a card when one of my monsters is destroyed once per turn. I think that'll do."

"Pretty good. But not as good as this! I draw!" Takashi announced. "I summon **Dragon Kaiser**!" A man wearing golden dragonic armor appeared, carrying a scimitar. Level 4/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/ 1200ATK/1100DEF.

"When this nice guy is summoned, I can add a Level 7 or 8 Dragon-Type Monster from my Deck to my Hand! So, I think one of these will suffice!" He pulled a copy of Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and placed it amongst the other five cards in his hand.

"And I attack your face-down monster with Dragon Kaiser!" He continued. "Go, Blade of the Dragon Commander!" The dragon lord leapt and cleaved Jarrod's face-down monster in two, and as it shattered, a spectral form of a blue and yellow treasure chest appeared for a brief moment. (100DEF)

"Was that a-"

"Yep! Dark Mimic LV 1!" Jarrod said, smirking. "When he's flipped, I get to draw a card." He did so. "And don't forget my Supply Squad!" He drew another.

Takashi raised his eyebrow. "I...set one card and end my turn."

"Excellent. So I think I'll keep the draw chain going!" Jarrod said, drawing his next card. "I set another face-down monster and another facedown card. Your turn."

"My move. Draw!" Takashi shouted.

"You draw? Perfect idea! I use Jar of Greed!" Jarrod said, his trap flipping up. A red and gold jar appeared with an eerie chuckle. "This lets me draw a card!"

Takashi frowned. ' _What's he up to?_ '

' _Whatever..._ '

"I activate Dragon Kaiser's effect! By sending a Dragon-Type Monster from my Deck to the Graveyard, I can double his original attack points until the end of the turn. Furthermore any Dragon-Type monsters will inflict piercing battle damage until the end of the turn."

"But you don't have any." Jarrod said.

"Oh? What do you call this?" Takashi asked, holding up a copy of Silver's Cry. With it's shrieking roar, a Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon appeared on his field. Level 7/DARK/Dragon/Gemini/Effect/2400ATK/2000DEF.

"Oh...that..."

"I'm a crafty kind of guy! And because I didn't Normal Summon this turn, I can Normal Summon this Dragon as an Effect Monster!" The dragon glowed with light as Takashi tapped it's card with his finger.

"Okay, Red-Eyes! Let's shoot for a one-turn kill! Black Fire-Pierce Bullet!" With another cry, it gathered a fireball in it's maw, and spat a blast of fire at Jarrod's face-down monster.

It flipped up, revealing a gold platform with a sphinx seated on it. Level 4/LIGHT/Rock/Effect/0ATK/0DEF. The flames bounced right off of it, albeit Jarrod being scorched slightly.

Jarrod-1600 Lp.

"Why didn't he lose?" Lucas asked.

"It's because of my relic's effect. This monster is **Fortune Relic-Adamansphinx** ," began Jarrod. "When this monster is on the field in the Battle Phase, it's controller take absolutely ZERO battle damage."

Takashi smirked. "Yeah, but so long as my Red-Eyes are allowed to use their effects, I can win by EFFECT damage!"

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch!" Jarrod said. "From my hand, I special summon **Fortune Relic-Refrakrystal**!" A second gold platform appeared, but with a glittering diamond seated on it. Level 5/LIGHT/Rock/Effect/0ATK/ 0DEF.

"When I take effect damage, I can Special Summon this gem! From now on, whenever I would take effect damage, I'll **gain** Life Points equal to the damage instead!"

"Yeah, but it doesn't have any defense points either. And here I thought diamonds were the most durable things there were. Unless-!" began Takashi.

"You got it!" Jerrod confirmed, snapping his fingers. "It can't be destroyed in battle either!"

"Darn. You've got a pretty good wall going there. Guess I have to end my turn."

Jarrod drew his next card. "I activate **Finding Fortune**!" He held up a Spell Card showing an image of a treasure hunter discovering an Adamansphinx in a labyrinth.

"By sending a Fortune Relic I control to the graveyard, I can draw two more cards! Plus if either of those cards is a Fortune Relic, I can reveal it to draw another card!

"So Adamansphinx, it's time to pawn you off at the shop!" The sphinx statuette disappeared.

"I doubt they find anything like that on _Pawn Stars_." Takashi joked.

"You watch that show too?" Jarrod asked.

"Nah, but I read a few reviews online."

"Oh, boo on you then." Jarrod pouted, drawing twice, revealing a card and drawing once more. "Well, I don't feel like summoning this Relic, but I do have this. Messenger of Peace!" A missionary appeared, carrying a peace treaty. His body radiated light.

"Now at the cost of one-hundred points per turn, monsters with more than 1500 attack points can't attack!"

' _Wait a minute...Messenger of Peace? Drawing? Hmm...something about this strategy...seems dangerously familiar._ ' Takashi thought.

"It's your turn."

"Draw!" Takashi shouted, whipping his new card from the top of his Deck. "I activate...Cards of the Red Stone." He took the spare Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragons from his Hand and Deck to his graveyard and drew two more cards.

"Sweet! Kuriboh-" The furry fiend appeared with a squeak. Level 1/DARK/Fiend/Effect/300ATK/200DEF. "And Detonate!" Takashi announced, thrusting the card into his Disk. The cotton ball monster threw itself at the large diamond and at the moment it touched it's crystalline surface, exploded violently.

Takashi grinned, but turned his head at the sounds of a squeaking noise.

He saw Kuriboh standing on his shoulder.

' _What the-?_ '

The furry familiar gave it's cry of " _Kurikuri!_ " before disappearing.

' _That was...wierd...whatever...must be the whole darkness thing._ '

"Nice, but you could've destroyed Messenger of Peace, y'know." Jarrod noted.

"I really don't mind. Dragon Kaiser's gonna bypass that Messenger! Attack his Life Points directly!" The mighty draconian knight charged and slashed Jarrod.

Jarrod-400 Lp.

"I'll throw down a face-down and end my turn!" A reversed card appeared before him in a flash of yellow before vanishing.

"My move. I draw!" Jarrod shouted.

' _Yes...just three more cards to go!_ ' He thought, giving a gleaming smile to his cards in Hand.

"I summon **Fortune Relic-Scarabounty**!" A gold platform with an idol of a scarab beetle sitting on it appeared. Level 1/LIGHT/Rock/Effect/ 0ATK/0DEF.

"Have you heard the legend of the scarab's deadly bite?" asked Jarrod. "It's said that anyone _bitten_ by a scarab beetle is killed instanty."

"Uh...oh." Lucas said.

"By banishing a Fortune Relic from my Graveyard, he can destroy one monster on the field!"

The scarab idol glowed with light that shone over Takashi's Red-Eyes dragon, blasting it into particles.

"Then, after this effect occurs, he switches to defense mode!" No major change, but Scarabounty did exude a defensive aura. ""I set another monster and end my turn."

Takashi drew his next card. "If it's anything like the others, then it can't be destroyed in battle either...how am I going to get out of this one?

"Whatever...I'm sure I will! I summon Lady of Dragons!" The dragonic sorceress appeared with a brave shout. Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/1500ATK/1000DEF.

"I Overlay Lady of Dragons and Dragon Kaiser!" The two monsters became black and gold lights and entered a red spiral. "Xyz Summon! Let's do this, Queen Dragun Djinn!" The centaurian dragon beauty appeared, brandishing her claws. Rank 4/DARK/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/2400ATK/2 OLU.

The dragon queen absorbed on of the two orbs of light orbiting around her, and uttered an incantation. In a burst of flames, one of Takashi's Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragons appeared. (2400ATK)

"That's all I can do this turn."

Jarrod drew his next card. "I see no more reason to pay the cost of Messenger of Peace, so I'll think I'll cut my contract with him-" The messenger vanished. "And tribute these two monsters to set a new one!" His Scarabounty and face-down monster vanished and were replaced by a single reversed monster. A creepy sphere with red eyes and spikes appeared above it.

"Why would he do that?" Lucas asked. "He had two indestructible monsters!" He assumed Jarrod's face-down monster was another Fortune Relic.

Takashi grunted. ' _It...doesn't make much sense...why ever tribute_ **set** _a monster?_ '

"I set one card and it's...your turn!" Jarrod said.

"My turn...draw!" Takashi shouted before slamming his hand down on Red-Eyes's card. "Gemini Summoned. Attack! Black Fire-Scatter Bullet!" The dragon roared before spitting fires at Jarrod.

The card flipped up, revealing a massive jar more than twice the Dragon's size. A demonic face shone from it's interior, with an evil chuckle. Level 8/EARTH/Rock/Effect/2000ATK/3000DEF.

Takashi-3400 Lp.

"What...IS that thing!?" Takashi shouted. "It looks like a huge Morphing Jar, but...eviller!"

"This is no jar. It's a pot!" said Jarrod. "Pot of the Forbidden!"

Takashi grimaced, but threw his hand out. "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon's going to finish this with his effect!" The fires it spewed earlier passed from the enormous pot and set their sights on Jarrod, but his card flipped up.

"Energy Absorbing Monolith!" Jarrod chimed. "Now instead of taking 2400 damage-"

"You _gain_ 2400 Life Points..." Takashi continued. "Great...just great..."

Jarrod-2800 Lp.

"There's more. When Pot of the Forbidden is flipped face-up, I can activate one of four powerful effects. I'll perform one...that destroys all of your monsters!"

"What-!?"

Lightning formed in the creature's eyes.

"Forbidden Lightning!" Jarrod screamed, as it unleashed this ruinous blast of electricity on Red-Eyes and Queen Dragun Djinn, shattering them.

"I'll...get him back for that..." Takashi whispered. "I set one card and end my turn."

"My move. Draw" Jarrod announced, before holding the card high. "I activate...Book of Moon!" A holy book appeared above their heads.

"What are you going to set!?"

"My own Pot of the Forbidden..." A blue light radiated from the book and the fiendish pot vanished, being replaced by his sideways reversed card.

"Spectacular..."

"Your move."

Takashi drew his next card. "I activate Red-Eyes Spirit!" His face-down flipped up, causing his Red-Eyes to retake the field. "End of turn."

"Draw!" Announced Jarrod. "I again flip summon Pot of the Forbidden! And this time, I'll use another of it's effects that will allow me to draw two cards!"

He made two more draws.

"Next, I'll summon **Fortune Relic-Umbramask**!" A voodoo-like mask appeared on a golden pedestal. It was black and purple with rubies for eyes. Level 1/DARK/Fiend/Effect/0ATK/0DEF. "When this charming object is summoned, I can flip every monster I control face-down." The mask and the tremendous vase were replaced by sideways reversed cards.

"I end my turn."

Jarrod skimmed over his hand, observing three specific cards he held at the forefront of all the others.

"First, I draw one card," began Takashi. "Now I'll play Red-Eyes Fusion!" He placed the distorted Polymerization into his Spell Zone before Beast of Talwar appeared. It swirled together with Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon into a vortex as Takashi began to chant.

" _Dragon's fury, fiendish warrior, embue your spirits together, and form an unknown wrath_! _Fusion Summon_! _Blast it all down, Archfiend Black Skull Dragon_!"

A massive, demonic dragon appeared with a shriek, flames spilling from it's jaws, and lightning surrounding it as aura. Level 9/DARK/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/3200ATK/2500DEF.

Jarrod winced. "It's attack-"

"Attack! Molten Doom Burst!" The dragon pooled lightning and fire into it's maw and formed a large sphere of it before him.

It shot the sphere at Jarrod, whose Pot of the Forbidden flipped back face-up and shattered into shrapnel. The duelist quickly picked up the top card of his Deck due to Supply Squad's effect.

"It's over, Jarrod. I activate my Archfiend Black Skull Dragon's effect. By shuffling a Red-Eyes monster from my graveyard into my Deck, I can deal you damage equal to it's attack points!" Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon's spirit appeared, before flying directly at Jarrod. The archaeology duelist flinched, covering his eyes as it flew through him.

Jarrod- 0 Lp.

Takashi's Duel Disk's energy panel vanished.

"That was...anticlimactic." He said.

Jarrod chuckled, before rising to his feet. "That...was awesome! You really have a fierce dueling technique! I'm completely blown away."

"Thanks, I guess. Your Deck seems nice, especially Pot of the Forbidden, but why didn't you pack in a few cards for offense?"

"I have a...few secret weapons buried deep inside it. Here." He dug into one of his many vest pockets, before handing one of his Legend Medals to Takashi. Takashi accepted it with a smile.

"Well, I hope to see them next time we see each other. Anyway, we've gotta be going. See you around."

"Bye!" Lucas said, with a wave as he and Takashi walked into town.

Jarrod smiled, before looking at the cards in his hand.

He saw four Normal Monster cards with the same background, each depicting a golden appendage.

"Just...one more...card."

 **0**

In the town's municipal building, the elected mayor sat alone at his desk. He was a man with prematurely gray hair, and wearing a business suit. His worried eyes locked on his pen as he signed papers, when suddenly he felt a chill on his neck.

"I...know you're there."

Off all things, a puddle of murky water leaked from under the door of the room, taking a vaguely humanoid shape.

" _Hello there, Mr. Mayor_..." The being began in a mocking tone. " _Long day_?"

"Long nights." The official countered. "I haven't slept well in days. But I doubt you're here just to check and see how _I_ am."

" _Watch your tone, Antony._ " The water-creature said. " _Never forget that you are nothing but a figurehead to keep the people in line and give them a small sense of place. My father holds all the power here, and he'll dispose of you in a heartbeat_!

" _Though I suppose I SHOULD tell you why I'm here...The Keeper of Darkness has entered your little township. You will close down the Platinum Arena for public matches, but assemble the entire population-no Genisus contestants- inside at exactly noon. There, I will crush the rebellion's hope._

" _That is all. Good day._ " He said sarcastically as he melted back into a puddle and oozed out of the room underneath the door.

Antony almost wretched, before hitting the button on his desk. "Someone bring a mop."

 **0**

 **Card Index**

 **Dragon Kaiser**

 **Level 4/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/1200ATK/1100DEF**

 **When this card is Normal Summoned, you can add one Level 7 or 8 Dragon-type monster from your Deck to your Hand. By sending a Dragon-Type monster from your Deck to the Graveyard, double this card's ATK until the end of the turn, also all Dragon-Type Monsters you control inflict piercing damage to your opponent.**

 **Fortune Relic Adamansphinx**

 **Level 4/LIGHT/Rock/Effect/0ATK/0DEF**

 **Cannot be destroyed by battle. While this card remains face-up on the field, it's controller takes no battle damage.**

 **Fortune Relic Refrakrystal**

 **Level 5/LIGHT/Rock/Effect/0ATK/0DEF**

 **Cannot be destroyed by battle. If you would take effect damage, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. While this card remains face-up on the field, any time it's controller would take effect damage, they gain that much Lp instead.**

 **Finding Fortune**

 **Normal Spell Card**

 **Send 1 "Fortune Relic" monster you control to the graveyard; draw two cards, then if one of those cards is a "Fortune Relic" monster, you can reveal it to draw one more card.**

 **Fortune Relic Scarabounty**

 **Level 1/LIGHT/Rock/Effect/0ATK/0DEF**

 **Cannot be destroyed by battle. You can banish 1 "Fortune Relic" monster from your graveyard, target and destroy one monster on the field.**

 **Fortune Relic Umbramask**

 **Level 1/DARK/Fiend/Effect/0ATK/0DEF**

 **When this card is summoned, flip all monsters you control face-down.**

 **0**

 **This chapter was an ordeal to write for me. I spent too long without working on it, so if there's any mistakes, gameplay wise, I'd appreciate it if someone would PM me on any mistakes they find. Thank you.**

 **0**

 **Two of Vigo's children have fallen, and now the third, the Carrier of Water, challenges Takashi, but an ally gets in his way! Do they have what it takes to take him down?** _ **Evil Ooze**_ **coming soon...**

 **Until then, rate and review~**


	21. Evil Ooze

During her sulking, the Spellcaster-user, Emili settled down in a park, looking over the sights.

"I...should challenge someone...I only have two Legend Medals after losing the third...so I have to hurry. The finals only have eight competitors...I wonder how they'll announce the end..."

She sat in a local outdoor eatery. A waitress walked by. Emili gave her an order of a simple cup of tea. As this waitress walked away with the order, she caught sight of a familiar face.

"No...he's here too?"

It was Takashi, sitting in a seat to the far left of her field of vision. He and Lucas were chatting with another boy with short brown hair. However it seemed their conversation was at an end. The stranger rose up and walked away, offering his farewells.

Lucas turned to see Emili. This prompted him to point Takashi over to her.

Emili blushed embarrassed. ' _Oh no...Not again..._ '

"Emili?" Takashi asked. "When'd you get here?"

"I've...been here for two days." She answered begrudgingly and hanging her head.

Her former traveling companion frowned.

"Something wrong?" He asked. "You didn't run into any freaks did you?"

"No, but..." Suddenly she perked up. "I met my hero!"

"Your hero?" Lucas asked.

"Yes! A really handsome illusion-duelist named Copperstone. He inspired me to be a Spellcaster-duelist."

Takashi grinned. "Seems more like someone has a crush."

"It's not like that!" Emili growled, mentally cursing herself for blurting "handsome" outloud. "What about you!?"

"ME!?"

"Come on. Any Red-Eyes user is obviously a fan of that practically ancient duelist, Wheeler." She taunted. "On the offhand...did you...by any chance lose a duel?"

"No. What about you?"

"Well...uh..."

"You did?" Takashi asked, eyes widened.

"Y...yes." Emili sighed. "Some duelist with a wierd defense-to-offense strategy."

"Damn...well...you'll manage. I know you're gonna be one of the finalists."

"How do you know?" Emili asked.

Takashi grinned again. "I'm just like that."

The dual-tone haired girl stared blankly and blushed.

The waitress arrived, carrying a steaming cup of tea.

"Your tea, ma'am." She said. "Compliments of the host of course."

"Oh, thank you! I forgot about it." Emili giggled, embarrassed again.

As soon as she touched the rim of the cup to her lips, it began to shake violently.

" **HEY**!" A voice growled. " **Are you trying to drink** _ **ME**_!?"

With a shriek, Emili dropped the cup, causing it to shatter, it's contents spilling out onto the ground.

"Did...your cup just talk?!" Lucas asked.

The liquid on the ground started to expand and coalesce into a humanoid figure.

" **Of all the nauseating thoughts...** " The fluid figure groaned before morphing even more into a teenage boy with muddy brown hair and blue eyes. His skin was rather pale. He wore a blue shirt with green belts on his sleeves, with black trousers. "I'm not the kind of guy that gets off to the thought of being consumed, you know."

Takashi blinked. "Well...this is...strange. Definitely never drinking tea again."

The boy who appeared smirked.

"You really aren't that far off the mark, because in another few hours, you won't be around to drink _anything_!"

"Who are-"

"Who am I?" The boy asked. "You've meet the squirt and the skank, but now meet the best of the best! I am Vigo's most powerful and crafty child."

"I see..." Takashi declared. "Since you showed up out of a teacup and in liquid form, you must be Wake."

"That's right."

"So you want to try and beat me in a Spectrum Duel and take me to your daddy dearest? Well it won't be that easy!"

"I've seen lots of your deck, Takashi. And I can beat almost any deck with the strategy at my disposal." Wake attested.

He pointed to an arena near the center of town. "That's the Platinum Arena. Every natural resident of this place is gathering there for our Action Duel. Be there at high noon or else!"

"And if I refuse?"

Wake chuckled darkly. "How deep do you think my connection to water goes?" He raised his hand and started to ball it.

Takashi grunted, feeling his body straining. "C...can't move!"

"The human body is sixty-percent water after all. If I want to, I could explode your body right here and now." He lowered his hand, and Takashi felt his body loosen up.

"But then again, father would probably make me recipient of a public flogging if I just let your power flow into another Keeper of Darkness."

"Fine...if it has to be by a duel then so be it!" Takashi growled. "I'll take you all down!"

"Great!" Wake grinned. "I'll see you at noon-"

"Wait!"

The three boys present turned to Emili, standing boldly with her Deck clutched firmly in hand. "I'll be the one to fight you, Wake!"

A moment of silence passed before Wake burst into laughter. "Ah-ha-ha-ha! What was that? A little girl like you wants to take me on?!"

"I'm NOT a little girl, and I'll show you on the duel field! Besides, if you beat me, Takashi can still beat YOU."

The Carrier of Water smirked.

"Challenge accepted."

Wake, having said this started walking away before his body dissipated into a steam cloud, flying into the air and toward the Platinum Arena.

"That guy...was really annoying." Lucas noted.

"Agreed." Emili said before looking to Takashi.

"Emili, that was brave and all, but you should let me kick his ass." He began. "If Vigo is as old as Mason said he is, then he's had ever since Duel Monsters began to now to master strategies and teach them to his kids."

"Takashi...your hearts in the right place, but this...

"...is about my pride."

"Your pride?"

"I'm not just Emili the Girl." She began, looking brazenly into Takashi's eyes. "I'm Emili the Duelist!

The Black Flare stared solemnly before smiling. "Alright then, 'Emili the Duelist'...show him how a real duelist plays her cards!"

The three of them wasted no time in heading for the duel arena Wake highlighted.

 **0**

As the throng of residents flocked through the stands, the mayor stood by a random entrance to the duel field. He gulped and straightened his tie. ' _Lord help us all..._ '

In the center, Wake and Emili took their positions.

"That girl...is she the Keeper?" The mayor asked himself. "No...Wake used the pronoun 'he...'"

"I'll pick the playing field!" Wake said, pressing a button on a strange bracelet on his wrist. "This is hooked to the Action Field selector. I choose ' **Sinister Swamp** '!"

The ARC-system powered on, colored lights filled the arena.

"Battling for pride and hope, our duelist is ready!" Takashi began.

"The opponent is really scary, but Emili won't back down!" Lucas added.

"So let's get ready for an Action-" They said in unison.

"DUEL!" Emili and Wake concluded as the light died down, the scenery changing to a dimly light swamp with large mushroom pedestals bearing grotesque faces.

Emili-4000 Lp.

Wake-4000 Lp.

"I'll start things off. Draw!" Emili shouted, drawing her sixth card. "I summon **Witch's Descendant Lv3** in attack mode!" A blue haired girl with baggy black robes appeared. She carrying a small goofy-looking wand with a cartoonish face on it. Level 3/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/1000ATK/800DEF.

"I set one card face down and end my turn."

"Ooh, she's pretty cute." Wake snorted. "I draw a card...and set this one face-down." In a rush of water, a face-down monster card appeared. "I believe that's more than enough damage for this turn."

' _Damage? All he did was set some monster..._ " Emili thought as she drew her next card. "During my standby phase, Witch's Descendant can graduate to Level 5!" The Spellcaster raised her wand, dark smog spilling from it and encompassing her. When she emerged, she seemed to be in her late teenage years with longer, darker blue hair and more form fitting black robes. Her wand was slimmer, and less cartoonish, the face now more menacing. Level 5/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/1800ATK/1600DEF.

Wake smirked as she aimed her wand at his monster.

' _Alright...I'll take his bait_...' "Attack!" Emili shouted. "Scepter Flux!" Her witch raised the wand and swung it down, unleashing a wall of dark forces at the face-down monster, resulting in an explosion!

"That's disappointing...we didn't even see what it was-" Lucas began, but took a step back as a pool of water appeared on the ground. The water rose up and took the form of an amorphous blob with a grotesque skull-like face. Level 4/WATER/Aqua/Effect/1500ATK/500DEF.

"What!?" Emili asked.

"This here is an oldie called Revival Jam." Wake explained. "Any time he's killed in battle...well, I'd say you get the idea."

Emili exhaled. "What an ugly thing...I end my turn."

Wake drew his card. "I use Polymerization to summon another glorious goo!" A serpentine creature and another slime in a vaguely human shape appeared before swirling together and creating another slime creature.

"I Fusion Summon Humanoid Worm Drake!" Level 7/WATER/Aqua/Fusion/2200ATK/2000DEF

"These archaic slime monsters can't beat me..." Emili began.

"Can't they? Humanoid Worm Drake attack that Witch's Descendant!" The slime beast flew across the field, and wrapped around her, encompassing her within it's form. She screamed, but it was reduced to a sickening gurgle, as she was painfully digested within.

Emili-3600 Lp.

Wake watched on, a wide, sinister smile on his lips. Emili took a step back at the sight of his teeth. They were jagged and sharklike.

"Just what the hell are you Radiance guys..."

"Higher up than you normies." Wake asserted. "I'll end my turn with one more card face down. Your move."

Emili went to draw her next card. However, she hit upon a realization, and thumped her head. ' _Curses! I could've used my Descendant's ability...well...them's the rules I guess..._ ' "Draw!" She shouted. She looked at the card and a plan started to take shape.

"I summon **Pyre Magician Apprentice**!" A pillar of flame erupted, and another male spellcaster appeared. He was short and squat, wearing a semi-tribal looking garb composed of a yellow breech-cloth, tinged with red fire accents, with a red cloth shirt. A blue and white collar-piece locked around his collarbone. A burning staff was held in his left arm. Level 4/FIRE/Spellcaster/Effect/ 1000ATK/200DEF.

"Don't you know water extinguishes fire?" Wake taunted.

Emili thought back to a dueling history lesson from Estrella Academy. In the earliest days, the Attributes of monster cards actually held domain over which one would win a battle. But they weren't playing that way.

"I activate Pyre Magician Apprentice's ability! By tributing him, and paying 500 Life Points, I can Special Summon **Pyre Magician** from my Deck!" The apprentice buried the tip of his weapon into the earth and held his arms out. He glowed a fiery crimson before fading away. A much larger pillar of flame erupted from where he stood.

A new Spellcaster stood before Emili, with red armored robes, and carrying a much more advanced mage's staff with a golden jewel embedded at the tip. Level 7/FIRE/Spellcaster/Effect/2700ATK/200DEF.

"Well...that's impressive..." Wake said. "Let's see how far he takes you."

"From my hand, I activate the Equip Spell One-Shot Wand!" The mage's weapon transformed into a scepter tipped with a cresent moon. "This gives him 800 attack points, and when it destroys a monster in battle, I can ditch it to draw a new card. Pyre Magician attack! Blast Blaze!" 2700-3500ATK. The Spellcaster raised his new armament, and brought it down, sending a wall of fire at Humanoid Slime, turning it into steam.

Wake-2700 Lp.

"Didn't have a Jam Defender?" Emili asked.

"Oh, I have a few..." Wake replied. "But I haven't drawn any of them yet."

One-Shot Wand disappeared and Emili drew another card. "I set one more card and end my turn."

Takashi and Lucas watched cautiously.

' _What's his game? Nobody uses plasma monsters! They have virtually no synergy! The only scenario that it would work would be the old "God Five Combo!" Still...he's one of that Vigo freak's kids..._ ' Takashi thought. ' _Be ready for anything, Emili..._ '

"It's my turn. I draw!" Wake began, as he was shrouded in a blue aura. "I summon another monster in defense mode...and end my turn!" He said with a chirp as another face-down monster appeared before him.

"There he goes again! What's his deal?" shouted Lucas.

"Emili!" Takashi called. "Trust your senses, but don't play _his_ game!"

The girl nodded, before drawing a card. Wake took off running, aiming to snag an Action Card.

"I summon **Pyre Magician Girl**!" An exotically tanned sorceress appeared in a burst of flame. She wore a charcoal black halter top and pants with white smoke patterns. Unusually enough, rather than a wand or a staff, she carried an air pump, like those used to maintain fires. Level 3/FIRE/Spellcaster/ 1500ATK/200DEF.

She considered her next move. Attacking wasn't the smart thing to do. Revival Jam was essentially immortal, and the other monster was an unknown entity.

"I...end my turn-"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Wake shouted. "Action Spell-Blood Instinct, activate!" He slipped the card into his Disk. "Now all your monsters must attack this turn!"

Emili groaned. "Fine...Pyre Magician! Attack the face-down monster with Blast Blaze!" The mage slammed his weapon down, launching his fires at Wake's concealed monster.

No one got a good look at it, presuming it to have been incinerated as soon as the card hologram was destroyed.

It wasn't. A huge blot of shimmering slime launched itself at the magician that destroyed it, and wrapped around, taking the shape of a large serpent with a metallic pink shine. The snake jabbed it's tail into the magician's spinal cord, causing him to jerk and groan.

"What is that?!" Emili gasped, covering her mouth as her Pyre Magician started to stumble forward. Right over to Wake's side of the field. "What on Earth!?"

"It's a friendly creature called Gradyle Cobra." Wake said. "Infact, he's so friendly, he wants all your monsters to be his friends! Hahaha!"

"Wake!" Takashi growled. "Explain this now!"

"I will, I will, Enji. Seeing that you'll experience this next. You see...Graydles are parasite monsters..." Wake said. "A breed of mimetic living slime that prey upon other life forms, taking control of their bodies, and when they get tired of playing with them, they DIGEST and mold themselves into their prey until the next feeding time. In laymans terms, whenever a Graydle is destroyed in battle, I can take control of the monster that destroys it!

"And I believe your Pyre Magician Girl has to attack now as well thanks to my Action Spell."

"D...darn it...Attack Revival Jam!" Emili commanded. Her spellcaster maiden compressed her air pump, but instead of air, a rush of fire flew out, vaporizing Revival Jam. However, the vapor condensed, and liquified, becoming the skull-faced plasma monster once more.

"End of turn." Emili concluded venomously.

Wake chuckled as he drew a card. "Lucky me..." He said, flipping the card over. "Drew another Graydle." Another mass of silver ooze crept onto the playing field, molding itself into a gruesome eagle, tinged golden. Level 3/WATER/Aqua/Effect/1500ATK/500DEF. "I'm certain that you'll comprehend what happens when you destroy him. Now, Pyre Magician, attack your own apprentice!"

The elegant fiery mage threw a fireball at the tanned sorceress, causing her to explode into pixels.

Emili took cover behind a tree stump, snagging an Action Card in the process. Unfortunately it wasn't one that could help her now.

Emili-1900 Lp.

"Graydle Eagle attack!" The mock-eagle flew in and lashed her with it's talons.

Emili-400 Lp.

"I activate the Action Spell- **Life 'Shroom**!" The Spellcaster duelist shouted, slipping the card into her Disk. "This card gives me a 1500 Life Point boost!"

A green mushroom sprouted above her head, emitting sparkles of light that spread over Emili.

Emili-1900 Lp.

"Talk about a handy coincidence, huh?" Wake said, shrugging offhandedly. "Your turn."

"Draw!" Emili shouted. She glanced the cards over on her field before placing two on her Disk. One face-down, the other being Secret Sect Druid Dru. Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/1800ATK/800DEF.

The girl waved her hand, signaling the End Phase.

Wake drew his next card. He grinned, slapping it on his Disk. "Ooze into play, Magical Reflect Slime!" Another gelatinous monster, this time a formless, shimmering slime appeared on the field. Level 3/WATER/Aqua/Gemini/700ATK/1400DEF.

"Now, Pyre Magician attacks Druid Dru!" The fiery mage caused a cascade of flames to barrel across the field, with the masked druid in it's path.

"I activate Waboku!" Emili screamed as her face down flipped up, a mystic barrier protecting her monster from the fire.

"Good idea." Wake smirked. "It wouldn't be fun if the game ended so quickly. While I'm at it..."

He lifted his hand, and the entire arena was coated in the same, sickly illumination that appeared in Takashi's duel with Benjamin and Candace.

"Now, the real fun begins..." Wake added. "Get ready because this duel just kicked up a few notches!"

"Spectrum Duel..." Takashi murmured. "Emili! Are you still so sure you want to go through with this!"

Emili turned to the arena entrance below the stands to face him. She nodded.

Takashi was still uneasy about the affair, but nodded in return.

Meanwhile, the town's mayor walked up to Takashi from the adjacent entrance. "Is that girl a friend of yours?"

"Yeah. I just hope she knows what she's doing..."

"I do too, son. Her life depends on it." The mayor added. ' _In fact...maybe ALL our lives do..._ '

"Emili! You'd better show me a good time!" Wake demanded, with a sick grin.

"Oh, I will! A good time for me! I draw!" She shouted. "I summon my signature Tuner, Frequency Magician!" The armored mage appeared. Level 2/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Tuner/800ATK/400DEF

"Time to start the show!" Emili declared. "Level 2 Frequency Magician tunes Level 4 Secret Sect Druid Dru!" The two mages flew into the sky as they tuned together.

" _Oh great sorceress transcending sky and sea, descend before us here and now, with all the force of a hurricane_! _Synchro Summon! Tear it all asunder, Tempest Magician_!"

A sorceress wearing blue robes, with bun-style hair appeared, hefting a large phantasmal sickle. Level 6/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect/2200ATK/1400DEF.

"That's the best you could do?" Wake asked. "Unless you failed basic math in primary school, I'm pretty sure my "Pyre Pawn" still has five-hundred more attack points than your friend right there!"

"Oh, I _didn't_ fail any mathematics course. But before this duel ends..." She shot him a cheeky grin. "You'll be a complete failure in 'daddy's' eyes!"

She held up another card she grabbed. "Action Spell- **Draco Herb**!"

"Just what the hell is that!?" Wake asked.

"The Draco Herb is a powerful seasoning found only in the Sinister Swamp. Legend has it that the Bistro Butcher has been searching for it his entire life, but he gets lost in the swamp every time he looks. The card itself turns any monster I control into a FIRE monster and doubles their attack points until the end of the Battle Phase!"

A fiery red herb appeared above Tempest Magician, channeling power into her. Her skin turned red, and she emanated a powerful aura. (2200-4400ATK)

"Pyre Magician...sorry about this." Emili began. "Tempest Magician, attack with Storm Scythe!"

The sickle in the sorceress's hands generated a powerful wind, and with one swing, it tore through the swamp, shattering Pyre Magician instantly.

Wake-1000 Lp.

"Turn over." Emili said quietly.

Wake drew his next card. "Y'know what? You're really starting to piss me off. I think it's time I ended this little game." He tapped Magical Reflect Slime's card, causing it to gain a golden glow.

"Just like your Red-Eyes..." Lucas said to Takashi.

"That's because it's a Gemini monster just like them..." Takashi noted. "Now if it's attacked, it'll deal all the damage to Emili instead of Wake...she's gotta really plan her strategy out, moreso than before."

Wake lifted his hand again, this time a blob of water rising from the inky black swamp, bringing an Action Card straight into his hand.

"What in the-Oh come on!" Lucas shouted. "I don't know much about magic, OR Action Duels, but that has to be cheating!"

Wake gave a cocky laugh. "You stupid little kid. Have you forgotten that you aren't even supposed to be here? You have no right to declare what's 'cheating', and what isn't. I think I'll...'disqualify' you when i'm done with your friends."

Lucas shrank away and gulped.

"You should be nicer to children." Emili began. "Have you forgotten that _i'm_ your opponent?"

"Oh, I haven't forgotten."

"Then, focus, because you aren't getting to him, or Takashi until you get past me!" She exclaimed.

Wake gasped lightly. He could've sworn that Emili's eyes changed color for a brief moment, but he shook his head in dismissal.

"I activate the Action Spell- **Shadow Breach**!" he said, placing the card in his Disk before turning to Takashi. "Get ready, Enji-boy. I'll show you the light that will 'breach' your darkness. This card will allow me to tribute one WATER, DARK, or EARTH monster to Special Summon one of the same attribute from my deck!"

He took a card from his deck, placing Revival Jam in his grave slot. Another metallic slime appeared, before taking the shape of an alien figure similar to the typical appearance of the "Grays".

"Meet Graydle Slime." Wake said. Level 5/WATER/Aqua/Tuner/Effect/0ATK/2000DEF.

"And Emili, meet your doom! This Level 5 Tuner will give my Level 3 Graydle Eagle a tune-up!"

The alien slime turned into five rings of blue light that encircled the gruesome eagle. A bolt of lightning shot through the rings.

"Synchro Summon!" Wake yelled. "Appear before me in all your glory, Graydle Dragon!"

A truly massive slime appeared on the duel field, molding itself into a hideous dragon. Level 8/WATER/Aqua/Synchro/Effect/3000ATK/2000DEF.

Emili noted how much it looked more like a _Fusion_ of Graydle Eagle, Graydle Cobra, and...maybe an alligator?

"Holy crap!" Takashi exclaimed at the sight of the beast.

The mayor sighed. "It's over. That's Wake's most powerful monster. Your friend doesn't stand a chance..."

"Graydle Dragon's special ability!" Wake shouted. "When Synchro Summoned, he can destroy a number of cards equal to the number of WATER monsters used for it's Synchro Summon!Destroy that filthy Spellcaster!" The huge slime/dragon reared it's head back and fired a beam of peculiar energy at Tempest Magician, causing her to be shattered with a scream.

Emili covered her face as digital debris produced by the Action Field kicked up.

"Now do you see?" Wake asked. "Your life is but a fiery branch lit ablaze by lightning, a temporary phenomena, drowning in the swamp of my awesome power! Graydle Dragon attack! End her!"

The dragon beast loomed over Emili, preparing to attack.

"I wish...I wish you'd just shut the hell up!" Emili shouted.

Wake drew back at the sight. Emili's eyes had _indeed_ changed color. They were now shining an angry luminous purple, but only he could see it.

"You freaks think that you rule the world because you've got supernatural powers, and your _dad_ is the king of the castle. Well you know what?! Screw your powers! Screw your dad! And screw you!" She screamed. "None of that means ANYTHING in this duel! Because a duel isn't guided by those powers, or any outside force! It's guided by the hearts and minds of the duelists in battle, and the cards in their decks. You may be in command of this duel, but now I'M taking CONTROL!

Emili deftly leaped from her position, and to the shock and awe of all present, had actually leapt right over Wake!

"D...damn...that girl can jump!" The carrier of water exclaimed before realizing that she had grabbed an Action Card that had come to rest behind him. "What!?"

She held the card high. "Action Spell- **Destruct Void**! When you destroy a monster by card effect, ALL monsters on the field are banished until the next Standby Phase!"

Graydle Dragon and Magical Reflect Slime vanished.

Wake bared his sharklike teeth. "Bah! Whatever. I'm going to kill you on my next turn."

"You think so? It's my turn now!" Emili shouted, drawing her card.

"First I use Monster Reborn!" In a flash of light, a holy ankh appeared above her, causing Pyre Magician to revive in it's place, crossing his arms in front of his chest, as a pharaoh would be placed in his sarcophagus. (2700ATK)

"And now I summon Gagaga Magician!" The chain-wearing mage appeared, coldy gazing at Wake. Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/1500ATK/1000DEF.

He immediately tapped the level belt around his waist, seven of the eight indents lighting up.

"Two Level 7 monsters!?" Wake shouted in sheer shock.

"I Overlay these two Level 7 monsters and build the Overlay Network!" The two Spellcasters morphed into light that entered a portal, radiating eldtritch power. "Xyz Summon! Dazzle my foe with a spell of majesty and elegance, Ebon Illusion Magician!" The purple robed/armored mage appeared, twirling the staff in his hands, before striking a pose, aiming his weapon at Wake. Rank 7/DARK/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect/2500ATK/2100DEF/2 OLU.

"And now I'll use his first effect to special summon Gemini Elf from my Deck!" Ebon Illusion Magician absorbed one of the two orbs circling around him and opened a portal, the blond and red-headed elf twins leaping out of it. Level 4/EARTH/Spellcaster/1900ATK/400DEF.

"Gemini Elf attack Graydle Dragon!" Emili demanded.

"You fool! Did you forget he's 1100 points stronger!?" Wake growled.

"Ebon's ability." Emili smirked. "It'll banish that stupid, fake dragon because a Spellcaster Type Normal Monster is attacking it!"

Graydle Dragon collapsed into a vortex.

"And now a replay occurs! Gemini Elf attacks Magical Reflect Slime! This time for real!"

The elf twins blasted the reflective slime, but the slime deflected the attack right back to Emili, causing her to fly back on her rump. Luckily a giant mushroom broke her fall and kept her from falling into the Solid Vision swamp.

Emili-700 Lp.

"Now...You're defenseless." She coughed.

"Wh...who are you!?" Wake gasped.

"Emili...Laine...DeVine." Emili recited softly.

Wake blanched as Ebon Illusion Magician started walking up slowly and menacingly.

"S...stay away from me!" He commanded, swinging his arms up and down, sending twin waves of water at him. The liquid passed right through the Spellcaster, who glowed with dark aura.

Wake fell to his knees, staring up at the Spellcaster in fear.

Ebon Illusion Magician held his arm out, and sent a pulse of magic through him, causing him to cough in pain as he collapsed.

Wake-0 Lp.

Emili-WINNER!

"I...Impossible..." The carrier of water shuddered as the Action Field dispersed. "How could I lose...to some insignificant girl...that has nothing to do with the Spectrum!?"

"Hey!" Emili shouted, her eyes returning to their normal color. "I'm not just some _girl_! Compared to guys like you, I'm a TRUE duelist!"

He sat there on his knees in shock until the ring of light reappeared and began to close in on him.

Wake grunted in fright, before grabbing one of the stones that Benjamin and Candace used to save themselves from his pocket. He looked to Emili and Takashi and glared. "We'll settle this later, scum!" He vanished, causing the light ring to disperse as the Action Field had done.

Emili sighed. "Good riddance-whoa!"

She was caught off guard by Lucas, who hugged her legs tightly and buried his face in her abdomen.

"That was so awesome, Emili! You have to show me how you did it!"

"Did what?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"Emili..." Takashi began. "You drew the exact cards you needed! That doesn't happen to everybody, or very often."

"Maybe...maybe it was just how my Deck was stacked. Who knows? That makes...two more posers left, and their little 'dad.' Whoever he is."

"I saw him." Takashi added.

"What?!"

"I actually met him Emili. He was dueling Mason."

"The old guy with the robe and the heterochromia?"

He nodded.

"What kind of Deck did he use?"

"I don't know. Lucas and I were passing by the area without noticing, and all of a sudden a freaking huge, fat pyramid came out of nowhere and tore up the forest. Then, it shattered and there they were."

"What was he like, this 'Vigo' guy?"

"He's not someone you'd like to meet." Takashi continued. "Ratty red hair, gold and white robes, pale skin, kind of a dick. He...teleported or something right when the kid and I showed up. This is all real, Emili. He wants me to come to him, and fight it out."

"Then that means...this tournament really _was_ a sham to get you to come here. To lure out the Darkness Keeper...or whatever..." she said.

"That's right. And none of you are leaving until that happens." The bystander nearby said.

"Who are you?" Emili asked.

"I'm the mayor of these parts." The well-dressed fellow replied. "But it's an empty title. Vigo controls everything on this island. He's decreed that the tournament contestants...are not allowed to leave Genisus Island until the Child of Darkness has been dealt with. Maybe not even then if he's not in the final eight. Until then, you are all essentially prisoners, potentially for the executioner's axe."

All three of the duelist's eyes widened at his remark.

"C...can nobody do anything!?" Lucas asked.

"I'm afraid not, little one." The mayor shook his head. "But I am truly sorry that the three of you are here. We don't follow Vigo's demands willingly, you should know. We mask our fear, resentment and worry under hospitality." He glanced to Takashi. "I take it you are the prophesized one?"

"I...don't know about all that, but I have accepted that I am the...Child of Darkness, I guess." The Red-Eyes duelist nodded.

"Woe to us all if you cannot defeat Vigo...I pray for your success." He turned to Emili. "That was brave what you did, Miss DeVine. I respect that. But please, for your own good, do not throw yourself into such a conflict again."

Emili closed her eyes, before looking directly into his. He marvelled at how deep her gaze was.

"It's too late. If what you're saying is true, if Takashi can't beat him, then we're all more than likely dead. So the most I can do is stick close by and do my best to make sure Takashi wins!"

The mayor stared at her with a wary eye. "Then here." He reached into his coat pocket. Emili held her hand out, eyebrow raised. He deposited a small object into her hand. A Legend Medal. "You'll need eight of those to make it to the finals of the Genisus Tournament. If you want to see Takashi through to the end, you'd best stick with him all the way.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have other affairs to attend to. Farewell." He turned to walk away.

"Th...thank you!" Emili called.

"Don't thank me yet." He countered. "Your real trials are yet to begin."

As soon as the mayor left, Takashi looked back to Emili.

"Did you really mean that? You're going to travel with us again?"

"Someone's gotta make sure you don't do something stupid." She said, crossing her arms, and giggling.

"Hey!" Takashi shouted as Lucas laughed.

 **0**

As soon as the three of them left, a certain spectator lay propped against the another of the four entrances to the duel field.

It was none other than Andrew Copperstone.

"Emili...Laine DeVine, huh? Maybe she is a bit more than your average fangirl..."

He chuckled, as he walked away. No one saw him standing there during the match, nor witnessed his departure, but as soon as he left, his chuckling turned sinister.

 **0**

Inside the same dark corridor inside Vigo's palace, Wake fell to the ground, bruised and beaten, a few teeth missing.

His attacker was non other than the silver haired Jaeger Ashbury, who smirked wickedly.

"So falls the Carriers of Wind, Fire, and Water...Now only those of Earth and Shine remain." He mused.

"Hmph." Wake scoffed. "Don't act cocky, _Jaeger_. Your turn isn't too far off if Aliss fails."

"And I welcome that challenge with open arms." Jaeger retorted. "Not like you, you snaggle-tooth disgrace. Now go clean yourself up. You look awful."

Wake groaned and mouthed a curse as he rose and walked away.

Vigo himself entered the corridor as Wake passed by him with a respectful bow.

"You're still wearing that?" Vigo asked. "Your penchant for disguise is useful, but there isn't need for it in the palace."

"I know...but I've grown a bit fond of it." Jaeger answered. "I'll make sure I'm dressed in the proper attire for my showdown with the Keeper."

"You doubt Aliss's ability?"

"I doubt her _competence_. She's a rouge, looking for kicks. Not as direct or as focused as I."

Vigo smirked. "Let not your confidence control you, _Jaeger._ It may very well be your undoing."

Jaeger turned from him. "Forgive me...I've been waiting for this for quite a while, and all these... _play sessions_ with my siblings are giving me a swollen head. Make no mistake, I will defeat the Child of Darkness for you, and when I do, you will reign supreme...

" _Father_."

 **0**

 **Card Index**

 **Revival Jam**

 **Level 4/WATER/Aqua/Effect/1500ATK/500DEF**

 **When this monster is destroyed by battle, or monster effect, immediately special summon it back to the field in defense mode.**

 _ **Revival Jam is adapted to it's anime effect. There is no Life Point cost to revive it, and is immediately revived at the moment of destruction.**_

 **Witch's Descendant Lv3**

 **Level 3/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/1000ATK/800DEF**

 **During the Standby Phase if you control this face-up card, you can send it to the graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Witch's Descendant Lv5" from your Hand or Deck.**

 **Witch's Descendant Lv5**

 **Level 5/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/1800ATK/1600DEF**

 **Unaffected by Trap Card effects. If this face-up card on the field was Special Summoned by "Witch's Descendant Lv3", you can activate this effect during either player's turn(except during the battle step: You can discard 1 DARK monster; destroy 1 card on the field.(This is a Quick-Effect) If this card destroyed a monster with this effect during your turn, during the End Phase, send it to the graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Witch's Descendant Lv7" from your Hand or Deck.**

 **Pyre Magician Apprentice**

 **Level 4/FIRE/Spellcaster/Effect/1000ATK/200DEF**

 **You can tribute this card during your Main Phase 1: pay 500 Lp, also Special Summon 1 "Pyre Magician" from your Hand, Deck, or Graveyard.**

 **Pyre Magician**

 **Level 7/FIRE/Spellcaster/2700ATK/200DEF**

 **Pyre Magician Girl**

 **Level 3/FIRE/Spellcaster/Effect/1500ATK/200DEF**

 **When a "Pyre Magician" you control destroys a monster your opponent controls, while you control this face-up card, you can destroy one face-up Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls. While you control "Pyre Magician" this face-up card cannot be targeted for attacks. You can control only 1 "Pyre Magician Girl".**

 **Action Spell-Life 'Shroom**

 **Gain 1500 Life Points. You can only activate 1 "Action Spell-Life Shroom" per turn.**

 **Action Spell-Draco Herb**

 **Target 1 monster you control; it's attack points are doubled until the end phase and it's attribute becomes FIRE. You can only activate 1 "Action Spell-Draco Herb per turn.**

 **Action Spell-Shadow Breach**

 **Tribute 1 DARK, WATER, or EARTH monster you control; Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck with the same attribute.**

 **Action Spell-Destruct Void**

 **Activate only when a monster you control is destroyed by card effect; all monsters on the field are banished until the next Standby Phase.**

 **0**

 **Three Guardians of Radiance defeated. Two remain.**

 **Next time-Emili is beseiged by a sinister force that seems obsessed with her. At the same time, Takashi and Lucas are attacked by two more of Vigo's agents that bear another pair of legendary monsters reborn for the modern age! Will the group prevail, or will they succumb to a** _ **Two-Pronged Attack!?**_

 **Yes, it's a chapter named after a card. Don't judge me.**

 **Until next time, peeps, please rate and review~**


End file.
